Because of You!
by LoveAmbrose08
Summary: Seth Rollins just made the biggest decision of his career betraying The Shield. Will his girlfriend Kate stand by his choice or will she stand by his fallen brothers?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Readers - Yes here is yet another story. For some reason this idea came to me last week when I for the billionth time saw the Shield Betrayal. Any way I am working on two other stories at the moment as well but this idea just wont go away. So here it is! As always thank you for reading and don't be shy with your comments and reviews I loving getting feed back. Sorry for any mistakes you may find... I do my best when editing each chapter before I post them ... but I do miss things! So bare with me thanks! **

**Authors Note: If you've read my Randy Orton Stories - this is NOT the same Kate. Just using the name! :)**

**Also remember this is just a story so some facts and dates may have been changed for the sake of the story. Also I don't own any member of the WWE or anyone you may recognize. This is just for fun remember that!**

**Hope you like it! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"You have to tell him Kate." Dean told her in the locker room.

"I will Dean. I promise but you know it's not that easy for me."

"Well your not going to be able to hide it forever Kat."

"Hide what?" Seth said walking up to his girlfriend of almost 3 years and putting his arms around her.

"My excitement! You boys kick major ass last night at Payback. You beat evolution is a clean sweep." Kate told her boyfriend.

"I know we did! Didn't we." Seth grinned and he twirled his girl around and kissed her passionately.

"Hell yeah we did. We kicked Evolution Ass." Dean smiled as he fist bumped Seth.

"You boys ready to celebrate in the ring." Roman said coming in from the bathroom and fixing his vest.

"Hell yeah." Dean smiled.

"Yeah. You guys head up to the holding area and I will meet you there." Seth told them.

"You sure?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah." Seth said his hands still resting on Kate's hips.

"Right well see you after the show Kat." Dean said as he smiled and winked at her.

When Roman and Dean left the room. Seth pulled Kate into a passionate kiss a slight gasp escaped her mouth she wasn't expecting it.

"What was that for?" Kate asked as she slowly pulled away out of breath.

"I love you Kate Nicole Miller."

"Seth Rollins using my full name?" She smiled as he pulled her into a kiss. "What is going on with you?" She asked him concerned.

"I love you."

"I love you too babe."

"Look just remember that whatever happens tonight ... I love you and we are in this together. You and me."

"Seth babe your scaring me what are you talking about?"

"I have to do what is best for me ... for us. Just know that OK?"

"Seth?" She said again with concern.

"OK?" He repeated.

"OK."

"I love you and I ... will see when this is done." Seth said kissing her again. "Wait did you need to tell me something? It sounded like you needed to tell me something."

"It can wait."

"You're sure?"

"Yes I will tell you after the show. Now go celebrate with your brothers."

"Kate remember I love you and I am doing this for us."

"OK?" Kate said a bit confused.

Seth kissed her cheek and headed up to the holding area.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Kate thought to herself and she fixed her hair in the mirror before heading out to the viewing area.

"So are you ready for this?" Stephanie asked Kate.

"Yeah the Shield beat Evolution and my man gave me a heart attack last night jumping off the tron like that."

"Well he is a little ninja." Stephanie laughed.

"Yeah he's my ninja."

"So did Seth talk to you about coming to work of us in the Authority?"

"He did. But I just don't know I do like my job in Iowa as a para legal." Kate said with a smile.

"I know but if you come work for WWE then you and Seth can travel together I know that man misses you when he's on the road."

"Well I've loved spending time with them over the past several weeks."

"Yeah you and Ambrose seem close?" Stephanie questioned her.

"What? No? We are just friends. You know looking past that rough exterior he is really easy to talk too."

"Right." Stephanie said.

As soon as the Shields music hit Kate's attention was on the screen watching the Shield enter thru the crowd. The entered the ring and Dean was on the mic first.

"How do we look? Cause we feel great , bruised beaten up for sure. Cause last night we faced our biggest challenge to date a no holds barrade elimination match against Evolution but when that napalm settled we did exactly what we said we were going to do a clean sweep we eliminated every single member of Evolution without suffering a single casualty. NOW THAT is what I call DOMINATION!"

"Adapt or Perish that was the whole deal right? Last night at Payback the Shield adapted while Evolution perished. And earlier tonight the whole world was a witness to their explosion." Seth said as he chuckled. "And the reason Evolution perished was because even tho they are three of the greatest super stars in the history of this industry last night they were not one like they Shield. In the end they were just three strangers who happened to be standing on the same side of the ring."

"They weren't brothers. The men standing in this ring are brothers. This is Evolution (holding an opened hand, then turning into a fist) this is the Shield. So Randy Orton bring your ass out here so I can break your jaw with the symbol of excellence." Roman stated as all three men stood in the ring as one waiting for Randy Orton to come out to the ring.

When Evolution's Music Hit, out walked Triple H with a sledge hammer in his hand along with Randy Orton. When Seth saw that he rushed out the ring quickly and grabbed two chairs. The Shield stood tall in the ring as Triple H and Randy approached.

Kate watched back with Stephanie. Not knowing what was about to happen.

" In case you haven't figured it out yet. What I do better than anybody is adapt last night was plan A tonight plan B. There's always a Plan B." Triple H stated.

Dean and Roman took a step forward to face the two men staring them down out side of the ring when the most unthinkable thing happened. Seth raised the steel chair in his hand and slammed it against Roman's back.

"SETH! What the hell? OH Baby what did you just do?" Kate said staring at the screening watching her boyfriend beat down Dean the ring with a steel crowd was shocked, booing Seth and chanting "you sold out" Trying to hold in her tears. "Why Stephanie Why is he doing this? Dean Oh God. I have ... I have to go stop him... " Kate said in tears at this point.

"No you can't go out there." She told the visibly upset woman.

"Seth ... baby don't! OH Dean." Kate cried as she watched her boyfriend curb stomp Dean.

"Seth really didn't tell you?" Stephanie asked.

"He knew? That ass new he was going to do this? How long as he known?"

"We talked to him last week."

"Last... Last week." Kate said almost out of breath.

"Yeah we want him to join the authority he is the next big thing. He told us he was going to talk to you about it. He didn't?"

"No. He didn't he's known for a week? That son of a bitch." Kate said turning her attention back to the screen in just enough time to see Seth hand Randy the chair and he went into the ring and started beating Roman with it.

"Well he didn't officially decided until this afternoon." Stephanie said.

"And that makes ... makes it ok? For him to turn his back on his brothers." Kate said in tears.

"Kate you need to calm down your looking a little pale." Stephanie said with concern.

Kate couldn't watch the beat down any more as a sense of nausea came over her she put her hand over her mouth and ran to the bath room and was sick. After a few minutes of getting sick Kate slowly stood up and washed up and rinsed her mouth out with water. She eyes were still wet with tears and make up was running a bit.

"Why? Why did he do that? Dean Oh God How is Dean ... Roman he took a hard hit." Kate thought to herself as she looked in the mirror and fixed washed her face a bit. When she slowly walked out of the bathroom she saw Triple H , Randy Orton and Seth in the middle of the two getting their picture taken.

"Nice job out there boys." Triple H smiled.

"Hell yeah! Welcome to the dark side Rollins." Randy added.

"Thank you boys but right now I have to go see a beautiful Sexy woman." Seth smiled.

"She's in the bath room Seth she was a looking a little pale and then she ran off as you guys were in the ring." Stephanie.  
>"OH man is she alright?"<p>

"I don't know. But you really didn't tell her about tonight?" Stephanie questioned.

"No knew she would talk me out of it. I know what I am doing." Seth said looking up and seeing a still pale looking Kate walk forward.

"Oh there she is boys my Angel Kate. You feeling alright? Steph..."

"Stop right there ... what the hell are you doing?" Kate said as he moved out of Seth's embrace.

"What?"

"You turned your back on the two men you have always had yours for what? For the Authority?"

"I was going to tell you ... I just I didn't know how."

"Seth..." Kate said again not being able to hold in her tears Seth pulled her in close to him.

"I love you Kate Nicole. Remember I told you that I was going to do what was best for us. I did what I had to do please understand." He told her pulling her into a hug.

Kate look up and saw Roman and Dean slowly walking into the trainers room with the help of the medical staff. When Dean looked over at her he shook his head no. "Dean." She said softly pulling away from Seth.

"I need to make sure they are alright." Kate said to Seth.

"Angel Baby I know you want to but not now. Let me shower and then we are getting the hell out of her."

"Seth?"

"Kate promise me you wont go see them. Not today they are pissed. Promise me you will stay away from Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns."

Kate just nodded.

"She can stay with me." Stephanie said. "While you go clean up I will make sure she doesn't go near them."

Kate rolled her eyes feeling like a child.

"This is for the best remember that. Wait what were you going to tell me?" Seth said remembering Kate needed to tell him something.

"Nothing Baby it can wait."

"You're sure?"

Kate just nodded.

"I love you." He told her again and kissed her.

"I love you too." Kate said as she watched Seth walk towards the locker room.

Once Seth was in the locker room Kate looked down towards the trainers room.

"Kate please? Seth doesn't want you around them and I have to agree. Please do what we ask and don't talk to them." Stephanie told her. Kate just nodded.

"So what is it that you were going to tell Seth?" Stephanie asked making small talk.

"It's .. it's nothing." Kate said unsure that Stephanie believed her.

"Kate you will see that this Shield break up is the best thing for you and Seth. Trust me." Stephanie said.

However those words didn't seem to comfort her as she stared at the trainers room door resisting the urge to run over there.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please don't be shy - Leave Your Comments and Reviews! I read them all and love the input!<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Kate Lady Bug talk to me." Seth said that night when they got back to the hotel room.

"What Seth? What the hell do you want me say?" Kate snapped as she was getting ready for bed when they arrived at the hotel.

"Something? I love you."

"Seth I love you too but ... damn it do you understand do your realize what the hell you just did? You turned your back on your brothers and for what? More money? A title shot? What?"

" I did this for us. You and me. I did what I had to do. I wasn't getting any where in the Shield. Everything was a six man tag or a tag match Roman and I were tag champions. Yeah that's great but I am the architect of the Shield and I wasn't getting the credit."

"Seth what happened to you? Do you even hear yourself?"

"Kate I am looking out for us nothing else matters not any more."

"Seth you were looking out for yourself." Kate said getting into bed.

"Awe Lady bug don't be mad ..." He said nibbling on her ear.

"Are you kidding me? You beat Dean half to death with a steel fricken chain and you think we are having sex tonight? You're nuts."

"Fine Kate whatever." Seth said laying on his back putting his arms behind his head looking up at the ceiling. "Wait what were you and Ambrose talking about? What do you need to tell me."

"Nothing. I am tired let's just go to sleep." Kate said.

Seth laid there staring at his girlfriend.

"I love you Kate you will see this is for the best. For us I am doing this for us." He told himself.

**The next afternoon** Kate and Seth arrived at the arena and went to the Authority's locker room .

"Remember what I told you Kate. Don't go near or talk to Roman and Dean."

"And I told you that they are still my friends and I have ever right ..."

"Stop being so damn stubborn can you just do what I ask for once?"

"Fine whatever."

"Kate I love you remember that."

"I love you too I just don't like you right now." Kate stated as she walked away.

Smackdown started - Kate hadn't seen or heard from Dean or Roman all day not even when she text them. Seth was off talking to Triple H getting ready for the show to start. Kate wandered off to the Shield locker room.

"Hello?" Kate said opening the door she saw Roman laying on the floor and Dean laying face down on the couch. "Well you too look like a hot mess."

"Oh Kit." Dean said jumping up and pulling her into a hug. "How are you?"

"Better than the two of you. How are you doing?"

"Fine." Roman stated. "How is the little sell out."

"I am not here to talk about him I came to see how you are doing and to kick your asses for not texting me back."

"We are fine just a little swore. But Kat I didn't want Seth to get pissed at you for talking to us. You ..." Dean started to say but the said. "How are you?"

"Dean I am fine. I promise."

"Did you tell him?"

"No and right now I don't know if I want too. I love him but last night he broke heart. He hurt you both and he doesn't even feel bad about it. How can I love a man like that."

"Seth doesn't know you're here does he baby girl?" Roman said getting up off the floor.

"No. He doesn't want me to talk to you or be around you. He's changed. I just ... he's not the same Seth."

"In what way?" Dean questioned while he and Kate sat on the couch.

"He's just I can't explain something is different with him. He's not sorry he hurt you and he's basically told me to leave you alone. Dean I ..." Kate said holding in her tears.

"Awe Kit." Dean said pulling her into a hug. Dean looked up and noticed that Roman had left the room.

"Kate you didn't tell him anything about ..." Dean began to say.

"No Dean I didn't. I didn't tell him I was pregnant."

"Kate you have to tell him the truth. He is not my favorite person right now and I would really like to beat that mother fucking ass of his. But he needs to know."

"Dean Please. Not yet. I need time ... he needs time."

Dean took a deep breathe in and out.

"Kat you're pregnant Seth needs to know."

"Dean please I will tell him. But you can't tell anyone do you hear me no one."

"Kate?"

"Please. Dean if you ever loved me you wont tell anyone that I am pregnant."

Dean didn't say anything he just nodded and turned on the TV so see Triple H and Seth in the ring.

"Why Seth? Why did you do what you did Monday Night?" Triple H said handing the mic to the very intense looking man standing next to him.

"So everybody wants an explanation. You wanna know why I did what I did to my brothers on Monday Night. So let me tell you that the only person who knows why I did what I did on Monday and the only person who needs to know and the only person that I owe anything to is ME!"

Kate looked at Dean.

"It's all about him. What is going on with him? Betraying you and Roman joining the Authority. Hell Stephanie even offered me a job for the company."

"She did?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah I really am not sure what the job is ... I just ... Dean how can I raise my baby with him."

"Kat listen to me I know you still love him. I know you do so just go ... go back to Seth and have this baby."

"Dean? What about ..."

"Never happened and it doesn't matter. You and Seth love each other and he needs you. So go be happy with Seth tell him about the baby just promise me to be happy. That is all I've ever wanted for you. But please Kate understand that what happens in the next several months it has nothing to do with you or us? OK? Understand that I have to do what I have to do."

Kate nodded. When all of a sudden they heard loud voice down the hall way.

"Where the hell is she?" Seth voice echoed.

"You better go Kat."

"Dean?" Kate hesitated as she pulled him into a hug.

"We'll talk Promise just take care of yourself and that baby." Dean said pulling away from her as she nodded.

Kate walked out of the locker room and headed off towards the production trucks, so Seth wouldn't know where she was at.

"Hey there you are you better go Seth is looking for you and he is pissed." Nattie told her.

"Thanks Nattie." Kate said as she headed towards the Authority office.

"Where were you Lady Bug?" Seth asked her.

"Over my the production truck I needed some air."

"You alright your looking a little pale Kate?" Hunter said.

"I am fine. Thanks so I saw part of your promo."

"Yeah what did you think?" Seth said all proud of himself.

"Your an asshole." Kate said with a straight face.

"Awe Lady Bug you can't possible be mad at me still. You love me all of me." He told her as he pulled her close.

"I do love you even if you are a sell out."

Seth couldn't help but laugh as he put his hands on her face and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Dean was coming out of the locker room and noticed Kate glanced over at Dean as he stared he put his head down and just walked away.

"Hey Hunter said we can get the hell out of her. So what do you say go back to the hotel and order room service and let me have my way with you." Seth said dipping Kate and kissing her again. She let out a girly squeal which made Hunter laugh.

"Yeah you two get outta here." Hunter said as he walked away.

"Let me change first?" Seth said.

"Nah. I think you look hot in your Shield gear." Kate said.

"So you not mad any more."

"Seth baby I'm not mad I am just still trying to understand."

"It will become clear." Seth said kissing her cheek.

Several Hours Later: Kate laid in Seth's arms her head resting on his bare chest. She just couldn't sleep she loved Seth with her whole heart. Ever since that day she ran into him at the Cross fit in Iowa and now they were having a baby. Kate knew she need tell Seth but for some reason every time she thought about her it she would chicken out. She kept thinking about what Dean had told her about being happy with Seth.

"Kate?" Seth said.

"Sorry baby I didn't mean to wake you."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Kate Nicole don't lie I can always tell when there is something wrong because you can't sleep. Talk to me lady bug." Seth said kissing her cheek.

"We're ... well I'm ... pr... " Kate stuttered.

"What?" Seth giggled not understanding what she was saying.

"I was just thinking about the day we met."

"One of the best days of my life. You spraining your ankle and me carrying you over to the trainers at Cross Fit.I remember you were wearing those tight black work out pants and that hot pink tank top and I was so checking out your cleavage." Seth laughed.

Kate smiled "My little Ninja. I knew you were checking out my rack!"

"Yeah well I still check them out."

"I do love you Seth." Kate told him.

"And I love you too."

"So the three of us are all up" Seth smiled.

"The ... three of us? Seth you ... what are you talking about?" Kate said really fast and nervous.

"You me and ..." Seth grinned as he pulled the sheet up and Kate looked down.

"Seth Rollins!" Kate said hitting his chest.

"Please?" Seth said kissing her passionately. "Oh Katie the things you do to me damn!" he told her crawling on top of her and proceeding to make love with his girlfriend once again.

"I'll tell him when we get home to Iowa." Kate told herself before finally fallen asleep that night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>WOW 8 Reviews on Chapter 1! You all are awesome! Keep being awesome!<strong>_

_**Thank you to everyone who favored and who is following this story!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Geez Kate you look horrible." Her Boss Jeff said walking over to her desk.

"Well Thanks." Kate said.

"I mean you look like you're not feeling well. I think you should go home." He told her sitting in the chair by her desk.

"That's really nice Jeff but I am already backed up here. I need to get these documents finished at to the court house by 5 pm today or you don't have a case." Kate stated. "Besides I've already missed a lot of time."

"I know and it's fine. You need to travel with that wrestler boyfriend. So it's been three years now when is he gonna pop that question."

Kate couldn't help but smile she had been wondering the same thing for the last year but hadn't thought about it. Not since March 3rd anyway which was months ago because it was now June!.

"I don't know. Sir maybe someday." Kate smiled.

"Well you're having his baby he should man up just saying." Jeff laughed.

"What? How .. How did you know sir?"

Jeff laughed "Kate my wife and I have 5 kids I know what a pregnant woman looks like you may not be showing yet but you will be soon."

Kate smiled "Well I haven't told Seth yet."

"What Why? How far along are you?" Jeff asked.

"15 weeks."

"Kate!" He boss said a little louder than he meant too. "Why the hell haven't you told him."

"I will ... tonight."

"I am sending you home any way. You've thrown up three times this morning. Don't worry about the court documents I will have Mark do it. Just go home and rest."

"Mark the intern?" Kate questioned.

"Yes. No I know you think this office can't run with out you but we will be fine. No go."

"Thanks Jeff for real."

"Yeah Yeah! Just get some rest."

That is what Kate did she went right now and noticed that Seth was on the couch watching TV when she walked in to their home that they've shared for more than a year now.

"Hey Baby." Kate said coming in the living room and sitting down.

"Hey Lady Bug. What are you doing home?" He asked her as he kissed her lips softly.

"Not feeling well so Jeff sent me home."

"Still? Babe that's not good you were up three times last night I told you not to go into work today." Seth said kissing her forehead.

"Yeah well ... "Kate started to say when she glanced at the screen and saw Seth hit Dean with chair. She couldn't believe it he was watching Raw again. "Are you kidding me? You have to keep reliving this shit?"

"Kate come on we've been over this I was just watching ..."

"Stop Seth ... I can't ... I can't watch this again." Kate said as she got up and went up stair.

"Damn it." Seth said turning off the TV and heading up stairs after Kate. "Baby come here."

"Seth I get that you want to focus on your career I get that I do. But there were one hundred other ways you could have done that. You beat Dean with a chair. You hurt your brother then you stood there and watched Randy beat the hell out of Roman."

"Kate I had to make a state. I am part of the Authority now whether you like it or not. I am doing this for us for me. I am the future of company and I was getting now where with those two lap dogs. Roman is the worst leaching off Dean and me. Dean the lunatic himself would be no where with out me."

"How long have you been planning this?" Kate asked as she kicked of her high heels and stood next to their bed. Seth just looked at her and didn't say anything.

"Answer me damn it. How long have you been planning on turning your back? Did you know about this in March? Huh when you left Dean and Roman to fight the Wyatt's two on one?" Kate said.

"We are not going down this road again Damn it Kate. Why can't you stand up for me? Huh why can't you be on my side for once. That night back in March I was proving a point. I thought out of everyone in my life you my girlfriend the woman I love more than anything would be by my side. But no you .. YOU left me. You didn't even ask Why I did what I did. You just left with Dean."

"Seth you left your brothers in the middle of a war." Kate said.

Seth scoffed "Funny you put it like that Kate because Dean Ambrose said the same damn thing. Why are you and Dean so fucking close now huh? You are my girl Kate. Mine!"

"I know that Seth. I am yours I love you but some of the things..." Kate began to say until she ran into the master bathroom and began to get sick once again. Seth came in and saw Kate on her knee's getting sick.

"You need to see a doctor. This shit is getting out of control you can't seem to keep anything down." He stated as he knelt next to her and rubbed her back.

"Kate listen I know you don't understand this now but you will. I am just looking out for us. Taking control of my future." He told her a few minutes later as he helped her sit up.

After Kate brushed her teeth Seth pulled her into another hug and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Seth. I really do and you're right I don't understand what you are doing. But I am your girlfriend and I need to just trust you. So I will try."

"I love you too Kate. Everything will be fine you will see."

"But you need to get checked out you getting sick this often maybe they can give you something for this stomach bug."

Kate giggled.

"Seth I don't need to see a Doctor. I know what's wrong."

"What?" Seth said concern on his face.

"I'm pregnant." Kate stated sitting on the bed.

Seth's face went white as he sat down next to her.

"Wh ... What?" He finally got out.

"We're pregnant." Kate said again looking for at Seth.

"Really?"

"Yes. I didn' t know how to tell you."

"How ... How long have you known?"

"Don't get mad?"

Seth just nodded.

"A few weeks."

Seth shot up out of bed and began to pace the room.

"Kate Nicole Miller! What the hell? Why the hell didn't you tell me when you found out? That's my kid? I've been having you travel and lift shit and ... "

"Seth Baby." Kate said standing up. "It's fine. I am fine the baby is fine. I know I should have told you but I ... I was just scared."

"Why Lady Bug? Why this is a good thing we are having a baby." Seth said placing his hands on her waist so they were now facing each other.

"I know and I am sorry I just I was scared that you wouldn't be happy. I just ... I was scared." Kate finally said.

"Don't be scared we are in this together. The three of us." Seth smiled placing his hand on her stomach and pulling Kate into a passionate kiss. "So when is my baby due?" Seth grinned pulling away from Kate.

"November 24th." Kate said.

"A November Baby." Seth was still grinning kissing her again. "Wait November?"

"Yes?"

"Kate that means you like what?"

"Almost four months."

"I wish you would have told me." Seth said.

"You know now and I am sorry I didn't tell you. I don't know why I was scared..." Kate said.

"Well I guess I didn't make it easy either." Seth told her. "But just so you know I am so excited and I can't wait to tell our families. They are going to be so excited."

"Seth can we wait? Just until after our next ultra sound to make sure the baby is ok."

"Is there a reason to think something is wrong?"

"No. Everything was fine when I went the first time. It's just please?" Kate asked.

"Yeah whatever you want Lady Bug. When is our next appointment?"

"Next Thursday."

"Awesome I will be home for it."

Seth was so excited about becoming a father that went he got to the arena for the house show that Saturday he wanted to tell the world but promised Kate he wouldn't say anything.

**Monday**: Kate got home from work and made dinner. It was always lonely when Seth was on the road but she had gotten use it over the last several years. She was curled up on the couch when her phone range.

"Hi Kat."

"HI Dean." Kate said.

"Did you tell him?"

"Yes I did. I ... still ..." Kate began to say.

"Kate we've talked about this. It's fine. You and that sell out love each other. I don't have to like it but I get it. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I am fine thank you. Dean ... I ..."

"Look remember what I told ya last week Kat what happens in the ring what happens from her on out it has nothing to do with you and me. It's about me and Rollins. Understand?" Dean said.

"I understand. Be careful."

"Always." He stated before hanging up the phone.

Kate sat there thinking to herself when her phone range again this time it was Seth.

"Hi Babe."

"Hi Lady Bug how are you and little one doing?"

"We are fine. I actually didn't puke today." Kate laughed.

"Thats great. I can't wait to get home to you babe. I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"Ummm so about tonight."

"Seth I still don't understand this but I know I need to trust you. I love you."

"I love you too."

That Night Kate settle in bed and turned on Monday Night Raw to see Dean and Roman attacking 3MB. Dean paced the ring with mic in hand before he began to speak.

"The shield was untouchable and we will go down in the history books as one of the greatest groups in sports entertainment EVER. We dominated WWE we beat everybody ... even Evolution. (He begins to tap the mic and walk closer to the ring ropes) But we weren't healthy we had a cancer inside of us ... little did we know and that Cancer's name... that cancers names was Seth Rollins. History is full of people like you Seth everyone in this building knows someone like you Seth. The kind of guy that would stab his brother in the back. Seth you're Suck Up you sell out to the Authority. Now when I get the opportunity to rearrange your face which I will your nose isn't going to be here anymore it's gonna be over here by your ear. (motioning and moving his hand from his nose to ear) I say ear because your only gonna have one left. I'm gonna ripe your dirty stinkin hair (pulling out hair) by the roots and I'm gonna stuff it in your mouth, they'll be plenty of room where your teeth use to be. (He crossed his fingers and pounded his chest) Seth Rollins my brotha , You are scum and we are looking forward to what that scum has to say tonight. We want you to stand out here in this ring in front of the whole world and lie threw your teeth. We want you to stand out here in the middle of this ring in front of the whole world and we want them to hear Triple H's words coming out of your mouth we're gonna listen to every word of it and then we're gonna beat the hell out of you." He stated as he drops mic on ground.

The crowd was popping as Dean laughs then picks up the mic while saying something to Roman he hands him the mic.

"Seth You committed the most unforgivable sin." He said before pausing. " You're the scum of the earth, there are things you don't do in life! You don't tug on supers mans cape, you don't piss in the wind and you don't ever stab your brothers in the back! But your only part of the problem , the others parts are Randy Orton and Triple H. Randy Orton runs around here like everybody owns him something he thinks he's the face of the company. When I get my hands on you Randy you're gonna be the ass of this company. And when I'm done with you I'm coming for you Triple H ohh the King of Kings ohh we're gonna have our won games of thrones. BELIEVE THAT!" Roman said tossing the mic over his shoulder as the Shields music play.

Kate had fallen asleep but woke up when she could hear the crowd on Monday Night Raw booing and chanting "You Sold Out." She slowly sat up to see Seth in the ring getting interviewed by Micheal Cole.

"He's looking good in that suit." Kate said to herself as Seth began to talk.

"Look I don't get it, I don't understand what all the controversy your talking about is all about. I mean are we just talking about what I did last week? Is that the whole deal because to me that wasn't a big deal. I was just doing what was best for business , best for my business. The Shield Micheal the greatest faction in the history of the WWE created by me. You don't think I have the right to destroy my own creation. It takes an architect a master mind to put together a faction like the Shield. You think Dean Ambrose is in any way responsible for that? Dean Ambrose is a lunatic given a week to his own devises he'll be face down in a ditch. And Roman Reigns the golden boy you'll never see anger or furry in a man like you've seen in Roman out someone to harness that to control that he's nothing he's worthless. Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns are nothing without me. They own me every once of success that have ever achieved." Seth stated.

"Seth many people will argue that the Shield was about three individuals who came together to form an awesome team. Not just about one man." Cole stated.

"I guess we'll find out later tonight when the uh ... the pathetic remance of The Shield have their last hura out here against the Wyatt family. Let me ask you a question Micheal why is this such a surprise? I took the Shield to the very top. The highest we could go we beat every body alright. We conquered the world Micheal. At Payback we Evolution in a clean sweep and from every experience in life you should learn something. You know what I learned from Evolution I learned that to be a success in this business you have to evolve. You have to ADAPT!" Seth Said as more you sold out chants echoed through the arena

Kate's eyes focused on the tv focused on Seth.

"No No No! I bought in! I bought in to the Evolution of Seth Rollins. And another thing you wont admit and that none of you will admit it took a lot of guts to do what I did last week. And everyone is fixated on the fact that I stabbed my brothers in the back. That I betrayed my brothers and maybe to Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose we were brothers but to me they were just business partners."

When Kate heard those words come out of his mouth she couldn't help how she felt her heart broke and tears fell from her eyes.

"And I severed a business relationship. You know for two years I came out here every night and I put my fist out and I said Believe in The Shield and every night what I meant is what I am going to tell you right now is that you and EVERYBODY ELSE BETTER START BELIEVING IN SETH ROLLINS." Seth said as he sat back down in the chair. "So that's it Micheal. That's all you wanted to hear right? OH ... Wait I heard earlier I was watching that Dean Ambrose said that he was gonna let me say my piece and then they were gonna come out here and kick the hell out of me. Well ..." Seth stated as he tossed the chair out of the ring. "I've said my peace. Come on boys where you at? " He said egging on the two former brothers.

Then out came Dean and Roman from the back they headed straight to the ring. When the lights flickered and the Wyatts appeared. Dean and Roman didn't care they went after them any way, soon they finally got their hands on Seth. But he rolled out of the ring and Bray started to attack them and he was three on two. When John Cena's music hit and he came to help. Seth was outta there. Bray and the other two Wyatt's retreated leaving Dean , Roman and John Cena in the ring and Seth gone!

**A Few Days Later:**

"Are you ready to see the baby?" Kate asked Seth as she sat on the table.

"I am. A little nervous but excited."

"I am nervous too."

"Really why?'

"I ... Just am."

"Well we are in this together."

"Miss Miller?" The tech said.

"That's me."

The Tech. talked about the ultra sound as she started the Ultra sound and the first thing they heard was a very loud and strong heart beat.

"Interesting." The tech said.

"Interesting?" Seth repeated. "Um is that a good word to use?"

"Well I am picking up two heart beats."

"Yeah her and the baby's right?" Seth said.

"Actually. ... wait ... yes there it is." The tech said moving the instrument across Kate's jelled belly.

"What? What's wrong" Kate said nervous.

"Nothing at all you have two strong babies." She smiled.

"Excuse me?" Kate said watching at the Tech. moved the screen so they could see the screen.

"You're having twins. See? Baby A is right there." She said pointing to the screen and the flickering. "And this is Baby B." Pointing to the other flickering on the screen.

"HOLY SHIT" Seth said. "We're having twins?" Seth said.

"Yes Congratulations. You are having Twins."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you so much for your comments and reviews! You all are awesome! Keep being awesome!<strong>_

_**Thank you to everyone who favored and who is following this story!**_

_**Also sorry for any mistakes. I do my best when editing but I to tend to miss things.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Several Weeks Later:**

"I am so glad that you came on the road with me."

"Yeah well you did ask me nicely." Kate smiled as she kissed Seth.

Tonight was Money in the Bank and Seth really wanted Kate to be there. He wouldn't tell her why really just that it was going to be an important night and he wanted his girl there. It was Sunday morning and they were cuddling in their hotel room Seth had become infatuated with Kate's growing belly over the last several weeks. Both family were thrilled and over whelmed with the idea of Twins.

"I can't believe how your belly just popped out over night." Seth grinned as he grazed his hand over her visible baby bump.

"Seth Rollins did you just call me fat?"

"No Lady Bug of course not." Seth said a little nervous.

"I know that Seth I was just kidding. I agree with you this belly popped out of no where." Kate said placing her hands on Seth's.

"I still can't believe we are having twins. Twins Kate can you believe it. HI Babies it's daddy." Seth said with grin as he kissed her belly.

"I can't believe it either to be honest. I just ... I am going to get huge."

"Stop you are growing two babies you will look beautiful huge." Seth laughed capturing her lips with his. Kate playful hit his chest.

"You are such an ass you Sell out."

"Hey my babies can hear you."

Kate smiled "I know. Isn't that right babies ... Daddy is a big ... corporate sell out."

"Yeah you think so?"

"Oh I know so you big sell out." Kate said.

"You're gonna pay for that."

"Promise?" Kate teased.

"Hell Yeah!" Seth said pulling Kate in to him as he kissed her again. "I love you Kate Nicole."

"I love you too."

"Marry Me."

"What?" Kate said pulling away from him.

"I want you to be my wife Kate. I love you and I want all four of us to be a family."

"Seth I love you too and we are a family. But ... "

"What? You don't want to get married."

"Seth I didn't say that."

"You didn't say yes either." Seth said annoyed getting out of bed. Kate followed him and stopped him from going into the bathroom.

"Seth please. Look that wasn't exactly the proposal that I was thinking of. Seth We've been together three years I followed your ass to Florida while you were on FCW and NXT. I've wanted so long to hear those words and now that I am 19 weeks pregnant you ask me. I know we are from Iowa and you want to be a gentlemen. But I wanted you to ask me because you wanted to not because you ... you had too." Kate said a little annoyed as she placed her hands on her stomach.

"What? What's wrong?" Seth said concerned placing his hands on hers.

"Nothing I can just feel the babies moving. It's the most amazing feeling." Kate smiled as Seth guided her back to the bed and they both sat down again.

"Yeah. I can't wait to find out what they are." Seth said.

"Their babies Seth." Kate laughed.

"Ha Ha. That's not what I meant. I mean are we have girls or boys or hell one of each."

"Well we find out this week."

"I know I can't wait. Kate listen I do love you and I want to marry you so what do you say?"

"Seth I love you too but ... "

"Look I ... I brought this back in January." Seth said getting off the bed and reaching into his suit case before sitting back on the bed. "I wanted to ask you in the right time and in the right way. I was going to ask you in March after Raw but ... but you were pissed and left with Dean that night."

"Seth ..." Kate said.

"I get why you were mad hell I get why Dean was mad but Kate I love you and you left with him. I know I left them high and dry in that match but I had too. I had to do that to prove a point. Any way I had the hotel room all set up in the next town rose peddles , Champagne the works. But you never came to the room."

"Oh Baby I am sorry I didn't know ... ." Kate said almost in tears.

"It's ok Kate. I know you were mad. You left me at the area I had to ride to the next town with Cesaro." Seth said. " I want to marry you I've wanted to for a long time I just wanted it to be perfect but the timing never seemed right and you've just been pissed at me since well you know."

"Look I know I haven't made this easy on you and I am sorry but I think it's just the hormones. I know you did what you thought was best I may not agree with it but I get it. I love you Seth."

"I love you to My Katie Nicole." Seth said kissing her again. "So will you be my wife?" He asked getting down on one knee opening the box to show the diamond engagement ring that brought tears to Kate's eyes.

"Seth Rollins ... it's ... its' beautiful." She said.

"I tried Dean and Roman actually helped me."

"What?"

"Yeah before one of the house shows we went to the jewelry store and began to talk about it and they helped me you really like it?"

"Yes Seth it's amazing."

"So does that mean that Kate Nicole Miller is going to marry Seth Rollins."

Kate bit her bottom lip and stared into his eyes.

"Yes!" She said simply as Seth placed the ring on her finger.

**Later that Afternoon**: They were at the arena Seth had a meeting with Triple H and Kane. Kate just rolled her eyes and headed off to see if she could find some of the girls to talk to. When she saw Dean for the first time in weeks she had been avoiding his calls it's not that she didn't want to talk to the unstable one but she knew that it wasn't going to make the situation between him and Seth any better if Seth new they were still talking since he asked her to stay away from him. Kate watched him walk to catering and the memories of March came Flooding back.

**** FLASH BACK - Monday Night Raw : March 3rd****

_The match was intense and at one point Bray Wyatt kept talking trash to do who Dean was mad so he jumped off the apron and headed over to Bray Wyatt. Roman went after him but Seth needed a tag, but the Shield corner was empty._

_The match continued and the Wyatts were doing a good job of keeping the Roman off the apron. But when Dean crawled over to make the tag to Seth he jumped off the apron and wouldn't make the tag. Dean looked shocked and confused what the hell was happening. Seth started walking up the ramp._

_Roman noticed and headed his way._

_"What are you doing man?" Roman yelled following his Shield brother up the ramp._

_"I can't be the glue that keeps us together. You weren't there for me I reached for the tag and you weren't there you know you two figured it out." Seth yelled still heading up towards the stage glancing at Dean in the ring._

_Roman and Dean put up a great fight , but the Wyatts were just to much , Roman and Dean were taking a good beating. Seth was watching all of this on the ramp. Bray gave Dean the sister Abigail for the 1 2 3. The Wyatt family beat the Shield again. Seth just stood on the ramp and watched. _

_Backstage _

_"Dean are you alright?" Kate asked once she found them. _

_"Where is he?" Dean said._

_" I don't' know I haven't seen him. Are you alright?"_

_"We're fine baby girl just want to kick your mans ass." Roman said._

_"What the hell was that?" Dean said._

_"I don't know but I am just as pissed as you are."_

_"Tom said he saw him leave the building."_

_"What?'" Kate said shocked he left._

_"I guess. Dumb mother fucker." Dean blurted out._

_"Dean I am sorry for what he did. I don't know what is up with him lately."_

_"Awe it's not your fault Kat." Dean said giving her a hug._

_Kate was driving to the next town Roman was passed out in the back seat while Dean was munching on snacks from the gas station while playing with the radio._

_"Ambrose goodness pick a radio station and stick to it would ya." Kate said glancing over at Dean who couldn't keep still and got distracted easily._

_"Sorry Kate. I just..."_

_"I know you're still pissed at Seth. I don't know what that dumb ass was thinking leaving you guys like that I can't even look at him right now."_

_"Is that why you turned your phone off?" Dean asked._

_"yes I can't talk to him right now. He hurt you." Kate said glancing over at Dean and their eyes met. "I ... I mean he hurt you and Roman his brothers. You guys have been through a lot together and I don't understand why ... why he would do this. I hate seeing you hurt and in pain."_

_Dean glanced over at Kate he couldn't help but smile at her blond hair and her cute smile._

_"Dude she's Seth's girl. You've gotta stop thinking about her this way. Your not that guy." Dean said to himself._

_They arrived at the hotel and checked in._

_"I really don't want to see him tonight. Not yet anyway." Kate said._

_"How about this how about you come to my room we drink a few beers and watch an old stupid movie?" Dean offered._

_"Perfect." Kate smiled as they went up to his room._

_That night Kate and Dean sat in his hotel room and began to watch a movie that was playing on TV._

_"What the hell is this?"_

_"Charlie and the Chocolate Factory! You don't like it."_

_"Those little dudes are orange? I haven't been drinking that much."_

_"Those are Umpa Lumpa's." Kate giggled as she watch Dean chug the rest of his beer and open another one._

_Dean and Kate were now both pretty buzzed at this point._

_"So did you like the movie?" Kate laughed._

_"Nope." Dean said with a laugh as they stared into each others eyes._

_Before either one could stop there lips met and a heated make out session began between them._

_"Dean ..." Kate said softly._

_"ShSh." He said kissing her again and laying down on the bed and crawling on top of her kissing her again._

_"Dean ...this ... this is wrong."_

_"I know Kat it's all wrong but you deserve better and you are so beautiful." He told her kissing her soft and sweetly once again and began to nibble on her neck as a moan escaped her mouth. "Do you want me to stop Kate?"_

_She didn't say anything she just wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again._

_The Next Day On SMACKDOWN:_

_Dean and Roman were standing in the ring._

_"We can handle getting beat up , we can handle getting hurt, we can handle physical pain that's no problem. I don't know about you Roman but there is one thing I can't handle. What I will not tolerate what will keep me up at night and that is being lied to by somebody that I trust. I feel like we've been lied to the last 18 months you see I was under the impression that the Shield had each others backs. Evidently Seth Rollins didn't have our back on Monday Night Raw. He walked out on us in the middle of a war. So we're not much for talking right now but a Seth Rollins we know you're here since you called this little summit alright so why don't you come out here and say what your gonna say." Dean rambled._

_The Shield Music Hit and Seth comes out from back stage and stands on the apron of the ring._

_"Alright look I get it leaving you two to fight the Wyatts 3 on 2 Monday Night wasn't the most opportune time to prove a point but you don't understand is that the war isn't with the Wyatts the war is with in us. Alright Look its no secret The Shield hasn't been the Shield for sometime now but I did what I always do Monday and I sacrificed myself for the greater good. So we could get ourselves on the same page." Seth states._

_"You sacrificed. Oh Seth sacrificed himself. I didn't realize you making a sacrifice when you left us for dead against the Wyatts alright looks there's a big difference between what you did and what I did. I fought off ... you walked off." Dean said holding his arms out._

_Seth was annoyed "Look at you all for the first time in months your standing in the same ring your on the same page your seeing things eye to eye don't you get it I've proven my point. I'm already half way there. *then he enters the ring* We call this right now we can walk and go our separate ways and guess what we'll be fine. We're all talented men but you know what if fine isn't good enough from the moment we came in to the WWE we've been kicking down walls if we stand together united no one can touch us not the Wyatt family, not the Undertaker not John Cena no one. You know it, You know it so lets do what we do let's be the Shield and take this place back."_

_"That's it! OH that's it that your great brilliant explanation by the architect of the Shield. (Then Dean pushes Seth.) I am suppose to be ok with that. I get it. I get it." Dean said._

_Then Dean pushes him again and Seth falls to the mat. Then Roman pushes Dean._

_"Alright! Alright you know what ... I know what's gonna make this work. I know what's gonna make me feel better"_

_Seth smacks Dean and he falls to the ground._

_"I feel a lot better! That felt great! And you know what I think now that I got that out of my system I think you need to get something out of your system to. So I am gonna do what I do best and take one for the team. Because you know what we have to get on the same page we ..." No sooner did those words leave his mouth Dean smacks Seth and he falls to the mat. _

_It took Roman a few moments to calm Dean down._

_"Are you we done here or are we done?" Seth finally said putting his fist out. After a few moments the other two men followed showing they were once again on the same page. As the Shield Music played. _

_"Well it appears tonight John that all three members or the Shield swallowed their pride and are now on the same page. They are once again a united Shield." Cole said on commentary._

_"WWE Beware The Shield is back on the same page. They want their yard back." JBL commented._

_"Hell yeah we are back baby." Seth said coming back stage with the guys and scooping Kate up in his arms and twirling her around and kissing her. "Please tell you aren't still mad at me lady bug."_

_"No. You seemed to have worked things out." Kate said glancing over at Dean who gave her a head nodded and wink. _

_"I'll make it up to you tonight lady bug." Seth whispered into Kate's ear while he kissed her softly. _

** **END FLASH BACK****

Kate placed her hands on her belly thinking about the two lives that had been created.

"Hey there you are Lady Bug." Seth said giving her a quick kiss.

"Yeah. How was your meeting?"

"It was awesome. But now I need to feed my soon to be wife and our babies." He laughed as they headed to catering.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you for your comments and reviews! You guys rock! So keep being awesome!<em>**

**_Thank you to all who have followed and who have favored this story!_**

**_Again sorry for any mistakes you may find. I do my best to edit but I do miss things! Again thank you so much!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hungry?" Seth laughed as he watched Kate eat.

"Yes starving." Kate said.

Seth laughed. "Well you are eating for three."

"Tell me about it. I am hungry all the time I ate a whole can of Pringles the other day in one sitting."

"Pringles? That's real brain food."

"Seth Rollins you are not gonna tell me how to eat! We are not having this conversation again. I am the one carrying these babies so I will eat whatever I want." Kate said with a laugh. "When and if we decide to any more kids after this and YOU carry them and eat whatever you want." Kate teased.

"Just a little less junk is all I ask. That shit is toxic."

"Says the man that does cross fit everyday." Kate said. "Look I love you and I promise I will eat better for the babies but right now I am hungry and the chocolate brownie over there is calling my name." She explained as she got up and and grabbed the brownie and began to eat it from of Seth. "MMMM this is good." She laughed.

"You missed a piece." Seth laughed as he kissed the side of her mouth. "I love you."

"Yeah well I love this brownie." Kate laughed shoving the rest in her mouth.

"OH that was cold woman."

"I know I'm sorry baby. I love you too." She said as she kissed him.

"Umm Excuse me Mr. Rollins?" an intern said interrupting this kiss.

"What?" Seth snapped looking at him.

Kate could tel the young guy was nervous.

"Seth..." Kate said.

"Did you need something?" Seth asked again annoyed.

" Yes ... Ummm... Well. ..."

"Spit it out. I don't have all day." Seth said again.

Kate just rolled her eyes she didn't understand how he could so sweet with her but be an ass to everyone else but the Authority.

"It's .. It's your turn to shoot your promo for the show tonight."

"Damn. Fine I'll be right there." He said.

Kate watched as the intern walked away fairly fast.

"Seth way to be and asshole."

"What? He's and intern Kate. They want me they could have had someone else come and tell me hell I have a cell phone."

"Whatever." Kate said rolling her eyes.

"I have to go do this promo why don't you go back to my locker room and rest." He said placing his hand on her baby bump.

"Seth I am fine. I think I will sit here for a few minutes."

"Alright. I love you and just remember stay away from Reigns and Ambrose." He said as he stood up and leaned down to kiss Kate.

Kate sat there a few more minutes her hand resting on her baby belly.

"Hey Kat." She heard in her ear as goose bumps ran down her arm.

"Dean." Kate said softly.

"Can I sit?" He said grabbing a chair and spinning it around and sitting in it backwards before Kate could answer.

"Sure." She said with a laugh.

"How are ya?"

"I .. we are good." Kate said patting her belly.

"You're looking good Kat. Pregnant but good. I was did like you in white." Dean smiled looking Kate up and down she was wearing a long maternity white thin strapped tip and cute tight black pants.

Kate smiled but changed the subject.

"Are you ready for tonight?"

"Hell yeah. That case is as good as mine!"

"Yeah so tell Mr. Ambrose are you doing a promo tonight?"

"Yeah from a secrete location wanna join me?"

"Dean... I ... " Kate said a bit embarrassed.

"I was kidding Kate." He said not sure who he was trying to convince of that her or himself. "So do you know what you are having?"

"Yeah babies." Kate said with a chuckle.

"I know it's baby smart as I meant ... wait what? Babies? Kate?" Dean said a little hesitant.

"Seth didn't tell you ... shit of course he didn't but you didn't hear." Kate said.

"Hear what? Kate what the hell is going on?" He said.

"It's twins. Dean! I am pregnant with twins."

Dean sat there and stared at Kate and her belly he couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Twins? You a aint fucking with me are you?"

"No. It's twins Dean we find out on Thursday if they are boys or girls or even one of each."

"Kate ... I ... " Dean began to say as he took a drink of his water. He stared at Kate who was had her right hand on her stomach and was tapping the table with her left as the light hit her diamond just right Dean noticed that Rock on her hand and proceeded to spit his water out all over the place and he began to choke.

"Dean OH my God. Are you alright?" Kate asked sitting up straighter towards the choking man and patting him on the back.

"Yeah..." He choked out. "So he finally asked you huh?"

"Yes. He did." Kate said looking at her ring as bit her lip. She felt embarrassed and didn't know why.

"You ... You said yes."

"Yes I did." Kate hesitated as a response.

"Miss Miller?" The same intern as before said quietly.

"Yes."

"Mr. Rollins is looking for you? He said if I found you to make sure that you meet him in his locker room he is getting ready for the show." He said nervously.

"Thank You." Kate said looking at him and the looking at Dean.

"Well the soon to husband calls." Dean said. Kate just nodded as she slowly stood up.

It was in that moment that Dean could really tell she was pregnant. He knew she was but seeing her stand and walk away as she long shirt flowed over her body.

"Damn she is fine. Shut up Ambrose she's with Seth. She always has been. You didn't loose her to him. You never had her she was Always Seth's girl. Fuck! " He told him self and he got up to do his promo.

Money In The Bank:

The show started and Kate was watching the show with Seth and the Authority.

"Kate you look lovely. So are you excited to see what the twins are?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes I am. I think it's one of each." Kate said.

"What about you Seth?" Triple H said.

"I think it's two boys." Seth said proudly. "They'll be a great little tag team."

"Nice. I'm with Rollins they'll boys." Triple H said.

"Well I think you are all wrong and I think they are two girls. Two little princess that will drive their Dad insane."

Kate couldn't help but laugh at the idea of having two girls. When they all looked at the TV there stood the lunatic Fringe giving his promo.

_"Seth Rollins you have no idea how badly I want to grab you by your tie. By the lapels of that shiny new suit and just rip you apart ... but climbing up that ladder and grabbing that brief case tonight means everything. Because in that brief case there is contract for a WWE title match. So the question is do I climb up that ladder and grab that brief case or do I use that ladder and smash your face in? Case? Face? Case or Face? Case or Face? Why not both? Seth Rollins you think of your self as a master strategist but you made a big mistake when you asked your daddy Triple H to put me in this match tonight. Because when I walk out of Boston with that brief case and a contract for a WWE Championship match. Seth daddy's gonna be mad at you." Dean said._

Triple H and Seth just laughed as Kate rolled her eyes. She hated this deep down she couldn't handle the fact that Seth and Dean were in ta feud and they were fighting. They were brothers , best friends and now they were enemy's. She care about Dean and didn't want either one of these men to get hurt.

"He thinks he's walking out of Boston with brief case. Oh please. Ambrose is delusional." Seth laughed.

"There's always a plan B." Triple H said as they all laughed.

"Baby you alright?" Seth asked noticing that she wasn't laughing.

"Yeah sorry just ... not feeling so well." Kate sort of lied but she knew this heart ache was because she was pregnant is was because she was worried about both Dean and Seth going into this match.

"Well here sit down and take it easy Katie." Seth said helping her sit on the couch and getting her a bottle water as they continued to watch the show.

"Promise me that you will be safe tonight?" Kate said.

"Of course." Seth smiled.

"I mean it baby please for me ... for us." Kate said placing her hands on her belly.

"Kate I am going to go out there and do what I always do."

"I know but just don't get hurt and remember as much as you and Dean hate each other right now. Don't hurt him either. Please."

"Katie you know I can't promise anything not out there. It's a ladder match and my ultimate goal is get that gold brief case hanging above the ring."

"I know I just don't want to see you .. or ..." Kate began to say but knew better. "I love you and I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"I'll be fine. This is what I do. Now you stay back her with Stephanie as stay relaxed for these babies." Seth said as he kissed her softly on the lips and rubber he belly for good luck.

"Just so you know. I hate your new ring gear. You look like you are the poster boy for a leather store." Kate smiled.

"I love you." Seth said.

"I love you too."

As the match started Kate sat with Stephanie in the office , she did find it odd that Kane and Hunter left with Seth and were watching the match else where but that left the two woman there to talk.

"Don't worry Kate. Things are going to be fine. These guys know what they are doing." Stephanie said.

Kate stared at the TV as Dean's music hit he went straight to the ring and didn't even wait for the bell to ring before he went after Seth.

"Shit." Kate said under her breathe. This was going to be a long hard fought match for who ever won.

The match had now official begun. At one point Kofi had cleared the ring and began his first attempt at the contract.

"Ambrose is over here not even noticing that Kofi ... " JBL said on commentary.

"Well he was out here. " Cole said.

Dean was now in the ring, and he pushed the ladder over. Kofi bounced off the top rope and landed on their other opponents outside of the ring. Dean then tips the ladder as Seth comes out and they go back and fourth each pulling the other off the ladder until Dean just pushes Seth head first into the ladder. Then those go back and fourth for a bit Dean the suplexs Seth on to a ladder. Seth rolls out of the ring as Dean once again climbs the ladder.

As Dean was climbing the ladder Swagger came into the mix along with Ziggler and Kofi. They all battled for awhile, beating each other with the ladders and their fist. RVD has his moment to shine as he dominated this portion of the match. Swagger set a ladder up near the corner of the ring as he and RVD began to battle it out ... As Swagger falls to the mat RVD does his RVD chant and Seth jumps on the ladder as he and RVD begin to fight at the top of that ladder. Swagger comes back up the ladder and takes out RVD. Leaving Seth at the top of the ladder. Dean comes back in the ring and shoves Swagger face first into the ladder as he rushed up to get to Seth. They were now both at the top of the ladder, Dean and Seth both set up for a suplex off the top.

"OH MY GOD!" Kate yelled covering her eyes. "Tell me they are OK! Stephanie Tell me they are OK! Seth ... he is ... is he moving Please. Dean ... Oh Dean... Are they OK? Stephanie tell me something!" Kate rambled as Stephanie sat beside her on the couch.

"Kate look they're OK. That probably hurt like hell but look it's ok they are both up and back in the match." Stephanie said in a calm motherly type voice.

"I hate this. I really hate this." Kate said.

Stephanie giggled "It doesn't get easier. I wish I could tell you it does but I still worry about Hunter every time he goes out to the ring. The best thing you can do as a wife is just support them and love their crazy asses."

Kate couldn't help but laugh "They are crazy all of them." She said looking at the screen and seeing Dean and Seth going at it again.

The match continued as Kofi and Swagger went after each other for a bit. At the top of the ladder was now Swagger and RVD, but Seth and Dean were on either side of the ring trying to pull them down. Dean and Seth give each other a look as they both race up the ladder tossing punches at one another as they reach the top. Seth fell off the ladder as Dean was at the top of the ladder.

"Dean Ambrose is there. This is Dean Ambrose's moment." Cole said on commentary.

As Dean was at the top of the ladder, Swagger came back into the mix and as Swagger pulls Dean down , he counters with Dirty Deeds on to the mat. However Dean is hurt as Seth began to climb the ladder and Dean tried to push the ladder over with two arms but seemed to be in pain as he used his other shoulder to tip the was in the corner of the ring he said something to the official but no one knew what it was. Then Dr. Amann came over. By the look on Dean's face you knew he wasn't good as he started arguing with the medical staff.

"Dean this is for your own good."

"Pop it back in. I SAID POP IT BACK IN RIGHT NOW!" Dean yelled in a pissed tone.

The officials were there and Dean was angry when they said they couldn't do that and he needed to be taken to the back. He tried to fight them a few times before storming to the back.

"Excuse me Stephanie." Kate said slowly getting off the couch.

"Kate?" Stephanie said having a feeling she knew where she was going.

"I'll be right back I just have to use the bathroom. It's like I have to pee all the time." Kate siad with a chuckle.

Kate left the room and she could hear Dean yelling at the doctors to pop his shoulder back in while they were headed to the trainers room.

Dean looked up and made eye contact with Kate.

"Please." Kate mouthed to him.

Dean knew Kate was right he needed to get this treated properly and just gave her a slight nod and a wink. Before going into the trainers room.

A few minutes later Kate went back into the Authorities off to watch the match.

"Feel better?"

"Yes thank you." Kate said sitting down to watch Seth and RVD fighting it out in the ring now.

A few minutes later and Seth was heading up the ladder when "We Want Ambrose." Chants were heard.

"Kate would you like to watch the rest of this match out with Hunter?" Stephanie said standing up.

"OK?" Kate said a little confused but they headed to the gorilla position in just enough time to see Dean run out to the ring. Triple H was off in the corner talking to Kane. Which Kate didn't think about really as she focused on the TV.

Dean began to beat Seth with a chair. Once he was down and out Dean climbed the ladder. As Dean inched closer and closer to the brief case it really looked like he was going to win.

"He's gonna win. Yes. Dean's gonna be Mr. Money in the bank." Kate said herself when she jumped because Kane's music hit as the ring posts lite up. "Son of a bitch."She said to herself.

Dean tried to fight off Kane but to no prevail as he was choke slammed to the mat followed by the tomb stone pile driver. Kane hold the ladder as Seth climbs on the ladder and becomes the New Mr. Money in the Bank.

"He did it Kate aren't you excited." Hunter said with excitement and joy!

"He's Mr. Money in the Bank!" Stephanie grinned pulling Kate into a hug.

"Yeah." She stated. "He just should have done it on his own."

"OH Kate not a big deal really." Stephanie said as her and Hunter went out on the stage and celebrated with Seth. Kate watched the TV her heart broke for Dean as the camera zoomed in on his face.

"Oh Dean. I am sorry Seth did this to you." She said as she felt two flutters in her stomach. "Hi babies. I know stay calm."

"I did it baby!" Seth yelled as he came and twirled Kate around and gave her a passionate kiss. "I am Mr. Money in the bank hell ya." He said kissing her again. "I love you so damn much and I love you two!" Rubbing his gloved hand over her stomach.

"We love you too Seth."

"Aren't you proud of me?" He ask standing there all pleased with himself.

"Proud are you kidding me right?" Kate said annoyed. "Why the hell would I be proud of you? Huh? Dean did kicked your ass out there, oh wait so did RVD and Kofi."

"Kate baby not here." Seth said through gritted teeth annoyed with his soon to be wife.

"Fine." Kate said. "Congratulations on being Mr. Money in the bank." Kate said while she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you lady bug." He said as he kissed her lips.

"Give me 30 minutes to shower and get this press interviews and photos done then we can head out."

Kate just nodded as she watched Hunter , Stephanie and Seth walk away all still celebrating his win. She noticed Dean was walking into his locker she gave him her sad face and mouth "I'm sorry" to him and he mouthed back "It's not your fault"

Kate just nodded and she placed her hands on her stomach feeling the movements of the twins always made her smiled.

"What are we gonna do about your Daddy babies?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>WOW 31 comments after only 4 chapters you are all awesome! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Keep being awesome and letting me know what you think!<strong>_

_**Thank you to all who have favored and who are following this story! Thanks!**_

_**Also please DO NOT go to other authors and write about my stories. There seems to have been a problem with this lately. If you love my stories that is awesome but please talk to me and the same goes for those of you who are not fans of my writing. YOU can ignore my stories and chose not to read them if you have something to say please don't hesitate to PM me. THANKS! Please be respectful of others and their work!**_

_**Sorry for any mistakes you may have found! I do my best when revising a chapter but I do tend to miss things!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A Few Days Later In Iowa**

"Are you almost ready Lady Bug?" Seth said coming into the master bed room where he saw Kate standing in front of the mirror with her black and white strip shirt pulled up and her baby belly exposed.

"You look amazing Kate." Seth said walking up to her and kissing her softly.

Kate giggled because his beard tickled.

"Thank you baby. It's just look at me I am huge." Kate said looking in the mirror.

"Your not but remember there are two babies in here. They need room to grow." Seth smiled placing his hands on her stomach. "I can't wait to find out what were are having."

"Me too. I still can't believe we are having twins." Kate told him.

"Yeah well when I do something I go all in. I am the man." Seth said with pride.

Kate laughed " Keep telling yourself that Rollins."

"OH I am all man baby. I had you screaming my name last night! I am Mr. Money in the bank." Seth laughed as he pulled Kate into him and kissed her again.

"Seth .. Seth Baby we're gonna be late." Kate said pulling away from him and checking herself in the mirror before they left.

**In the car**

"Are your parents still coming over tonight?" Kate finally asked staring out the window.

"Yes and so are yours. They can't wait to find out what their grand children are going to be." Seth said. "I figured we could grab some take out or something that way you don't have to cook."

"That's a nice idea."

"I am Mr. Money in the bank I always have great ideas." Seth laughed.

"Stop! Would you stop saying that like it means something." Kate snapped.

"Kate I am not fighting about this again. We fought all day yesterday and after last night I thought we made up ... twice." Seth said with a grin as his moved his eyebrows up and down.

"I am sorry but I can't be happy for you. You stole that win from Dean he should have that damn thing. You had Kane come out and help you win. So how can I be proud of that. How can our kids be proud of that?"

"Kate don't bring the babies in to this. I am sorry you feel like I cheated but I didn't. Dean was tossed from that match because of his shoulder and then comes and attacks me with a steal chair. But you don't care about that or the fact that I could have really hurt myself when Kofi tossed me on the ladder. Kate I don't want to fight about this. I am Mr. Money in the Bank now I have the contract and I will be the next WWE World Heavy Weight Champion and a little support from my soon be wife would be nice."

"I'm sorry Seth. I just ... " Kate began to say before thinking about what she should tell the clearly upset man. "I am sorry I will be more supportive."

"Thank You. Kate I love you and your my girl Not Ambrose's so a support from you means everything to me. Your the mother of my kids and soon you will be my wife." He told her as leaned over at kissed her cheek.

**They were now in the Doctors** office and the ultrasound tech came in.

"Miss Miller?"

"Hi." Kate said.

"So I see we are going to measure the twins growth and find out the gender?"

"Yes." Kate nodded as she laid back on the table , Seth was right by her side.

"I see that you are 20 weeks now. Half way there." The nurse said as he put the jell on Kate's belly which made her shiver.

"Sorry I should have warned you that it was cold."

"It's OK. I am cold all the time."

"It's true. Is that normal?" Seth added.

"It can be. She is having twins so they are taking a lot her energy and other things." She smiled moving the machine around Kate's belly.

"Oh there they are! We are going to measure baby A first and then baby B."

Seth held Kate's hand as they watched the movements on the screen.

"Those are our babies Kate." He whispered in her ear.

Kate smiled staring at her two babies.

"Baby A is measure normal for 20 weeks and he's a boy."

"What?" Seth said with excitement. "A son I am going to have a son."

"Yes Mr. Rollins Baby A is defiantly a boy." The nurse said pointing to his little boy part.

"Look at that proud just like his dad."

"Oh Goss Seth." Kate said.

"Sorry just really excited."

"Well .. that is interesting."

"What?" Kate said with concern. "What's wrong?"

"Is there something thing wrong?"

"No. I didn't mean to scare you but baby B is a little small for 20 weeks, Which can happen with twins. It's just something that your Dr. is going to watch closely."

"Is there a problem? I mean will the baby be ok?" Kate said almost in tears.

"Yes we are just going to watch him closely."

'Wait? Him? We're having twin boys?" Seth said.

"Yes. They are both boys. Congratulations."

"Twin Boys. Hell Yes!" Seth said kissing Kate. "Thank you lady bug."

Kate just nodded as the nurse wiped her abdomen. Then Kate and Seth were taken down the hall to another examine room when in came Dr. Baker.

"HI Kate."

"HI." Kate said.

"So we're 20 weeks and we know that we have two little boys. How's the morning sickness."

"Gone for the most part. I still get a little sickish and tired." Kate explained.

"That may stick with you especially the tiredness. You are having twins. But I did look at the Ultrasound and I am a little concerned about Baby B."

"Why?" Seth asked.

"Well Mr. Rollins He's measuring rather small. That's not bad but it is something that I will be looking into. It could just be because Big Brother is doesn't like to share and space can be tight in there."

"Is .. is there anything I can do?"

"Just relax. Kate you are doing everything normal this is nothing you did it just happens and it can be common in twins that one is larger than the other. Now I would like to see you in about 2 weeks to check on him and to run a few more test ok?" Dr. Baker said.

"Yes of course." Kate said.

"Listen I can tell your worried but don't be OK. Both babies have strong heart beats and your blood pressure is great. The twins are healthy. OK?"

"OK." Kate said.

"Is that normal for one baby to be smaller?"

"It can be but like I said we are going to watch both boys."

**Later that evening** Kate was sitting in the living room with her family and Seth's.

"I can't believe twin boys." Leslie Kate's mom said.

"Yeah they are all boy." Seth Said with a smile.

"So wedding Plans?" Seth's Dad asked.

"Soon. Right Lady Bug. I was hoping before October."

"Seth baby? I will be like way way pregnant by then."

"I know but I really want to be married before the babies come." Seth said.

"Oh a summer wedding will be perfect." Seth's mom said.

"The country club is perfect." Leslie added.

"Mom?" Kate said.

"What. Can we talk about this later?"

"Katie if you want the country club we are going to need to book it As soon as possible." Ethan Kate's father said.

"Fine. Whatever." Kate said as she got up and left the room.

"Is she alright?" Leslie said.

"Yeah. I'll go check on her."

"Kate Lady Bug what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just ... we need to talk."

"Listen if it's about the whole fight I am sorry. I know I was being an ass. I should have won that match fairly but there is always a plan B. There was no way I was going to lose that match and to Scum bag Dean Ambrose please."

"Seth? Please don't talk about him like that."

"Kate why? Why do you defended him all the damn time? You do know that we are going to be fighting each other A lot over the next few months. He wont let this go and neither will I. But it would be nice to have you on my side. Kate were getting married your pregnant with my sons. We are together just please .. please Lady be on my side. Understand that I am doing what I have to for us for our boys."

"I know that Seth. But you've been an ass and I still don't understand why you turned your back on them."

"On them or Dean?"

"Seth?" Kate said.

"Look I've told you over and over why I did what I did and I don't regret it for a minute. I am the future of this company and it would nice to have you in my corner. Stephanie is always there for Hunter. Damn it Kate why can't you be there for me."

"Seth I love you but ..."

"I love you to Kate."

"I'm sorry I guess I am just over emotional and tired. I think I am just going to head to bed." Kate said.

"Are you sure?" Seth said looking at the clock. "It's only 8:30 pm."

"I know but I have to work tomorrow."

"Good Night Lady bug I'll be up in a bit." He told her as he kissed her cheek.

As Kate changed and laid down when her phone buzzed on the night stand.

_"Boys! That's Awesome Kat! Thanks for the Picture! DA"_

Kate couldn't help but smile as she soon drifted off to sleep. She didn't even her when Seth came in a few hours later and crawled into bed next to her. He pulled her into him softly and placed his hand on her baby belly.

"Hi Boys! It's daddy! You little guys are gonna be so happy! I am going to make sure of that! I am going to be a kick ass dad! I can't want to teach you how to be little main eventers just like your old man! I can't wait to meet you. I am so lucky to have you both and your mom. I love you all ready boys." He told them as he kissed Kate's cheek and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>THANK YOU SO MUCH for your comments and reviews! Keep being awesome and letting me know what you think!<em>**

**_Thank you to all who have favored and who are following this story! Thanks!_**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"That's doesn't bold to well for you John because on a long enough time line the survival rate for everyone drops to zero. And what that means is sooner rather than later I will cash in this contract and become the new WWE World Heavy Weight Champion. Look at this face... Look at this face real hard and get use to it because very soon this will be the new face of the WWE." Seth said standing in the middle of the ring in a nice black suit.

Kate sat at home on the couch eating a bag of baked Nacho Cheese Doritos and Hormel pepperoni sticks watching the screen. She had been working full time and so was Seth so they really only to see each other on his days off. The babies were growing and she had done well with her prenatal testing every thing was normal. But Baby B was still weighing smaller than Baby A so they were still watching the boys closely. They had started working on the nursery Seth had it painted it a Tan color with sports boarder on the wall. To say he was excited to have two boys would be an understatement.

Kate focused her attention back on the screen from the Baby Book she was reading when she heard Dean's music hit and when she heard his voice she could feel the babies move.

"Oh... HI there little guys." Kate smiled placing her book down and using her hand to rub her baby bump while munching on a pepperoni stick. "You're awake now huh. You gave Mommy a little break today." She giggled as she looked at the screen.

"Your delusional Rollins! Your talkin crazy , you really think your gonna get your hands on those titles? No. No not while I'm around. I warned you no matter where you are , no matter what you do , no matter how much of a plan you and your sugar daddy Triple H concoct. I'm gonna be there every time. I mean hey how did your little championship coronation play out for you last Monday? (Then they showed the footage from Monday Night Raw) Watch that footage. WATCH THAT FOOTAGE! And watch it over and over again because that's your life for the next year. Think that brief case is a blessing? No, that brief case is a curse cause it's every excuse I need to ruin your life. Ruin your future and ruin that precious face of the WWE." Dean stated while standing on the stage looking at Seth in the ring.

"Yeah? Think I care? Think I care if you show that video over and over? Look I know you better than anybody and I know you don't have what it takes to keep that up for a year. You got lucky on Monday Night. You can't keep that up for a year. And you can't stop me from cashing in this contract and becoming the next WWE World Heavy Weight Champion." Seth replied.

"of course I can I'll start right now." Dean told him walking towards the ring and taking off his jacket.

"Shit!" Kate said still focused on the TV. "I know babies you don't like it when they fight. I don't either." Kate told said out loud moving around the couch trying to find another comfortable position.

Dean and Seth started fighting each other in the ring. Randy Orton came out with the assist to Seth for the 2 on 1 attack. Which didn't last long before Roman's music was heard. It was now a fair fight two on two. When Seth and Randy headed back up the ramp Triple H came out to address the situation. He told Dean that since he wanted a fight tonight he was going to get one with Randy Orton and if Roman interfered at all hew would be out of the Fatal four way match at Battle ground.

Kate had fallen asleep on the couch when she heard the phone ring she reached over and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Sorry Lady Bug! Did I wake you?" Seth said.

"Yeah. It's fine I was just reading and must have fallen asleep."

"You are watching the show aren't you?"

"We're not talking about that remember."

"Kate?"

" Yes I watched ... Yes I saw help Randy beat up Dean. You know I don't like you and Dean fighting so we are not talking about it. We agreed."

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine. I was just reading and eating a snack. The boys are pretty active."

"Yeah let me guess pickles?" Seth laughed.

"Nope not this week Nacho Cheese Doritos and Pepperoni." Kate laughed.

"Oh Kate Really?"

"Hey the boys know what they want!"

Seth Laughed "I miss you and I will be home in a few days I promise. I love you Kate."

" I miss you and I love you too Seth."

**A Few Days Later:**

Kate was so glad to get out of work after stopping at the store she headed home. She had just put the food away when there was a knock on the door. It was the UPS guy.

"I have two packages for you Miss Miller."

"Two?" Kate asked confused.

"Yes Ma'am"

Kate nodded as she signed her name she watched the man bring both boxes into the house. Kate new the one box was the letters for the nursery but the other she didn't know what it was or who it was from.

She saw the post mark was from Vegas.

"Dean." Kate said softy as she opened the box and her heart melted when she saw two onesies on said Drinking with a bottle and the other said Buddies with a bottle. Kate giggled , then she noticed twin bibs that both said He did it with arrows. With Two blue bears. Then Kate started laughing when she pulled out the T-shirt that said "Growing Twins! What's your super power."

_"Katie , I know this isn't much but I wanted to get you and the boys something. I miss you and hope to see you soon. _DA" _Kate read with a smile.

Kate changed her cloths and went into the nursery the cribs and changing tables still needed to be put together but things were coming together. She put the things from Dean away and then she got out the ladder and began to put up the letters on the way over where she wanted to the changing tables.

_"How is it possible that out of all the little boys in the world ... We Got the best ones?"_

Kate was slowly putting the letters on the wall and didn't even hear the door open.

"Kate? Katie? Baby? You home?" Seth said coming into the house. He could smell dinner cooking in the oven so he knew she was home. "Kate? Kate where are you?" He repeated walking up stairs going in to their room he set his suit case down and noticed the nursery door open. So he went down the hall.

"Kate Nicole What the hell are you doing?" Seth said a little louder than he meant to and scared Kate as she was loosing her balance on the step ladder. But Seth caught her. "Damn it Kate what the hell?"

"Seth I was doing just fine before you scared the hell out of me." Kate said.

"You couldn't wait until I got home for this?"

"Well I wanted to surprise you. They came today and I just ..."

"That's sweet Lady Bug it is but you really shouldn't be on ladders when your this pregnant."

"Sorry Baby! I just ... wanted to get some of this done. I mean we still need to get the cribs up and the changing tables."

"I know and that is what I plan to do over the next several days. Also before I head back on the road I would like to have names picked out. I mean I don't mind calling then my boys but I would like to get their names on the wall."

"I agree with that. No are you going to kiss me or just look at me?" Kate smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Did you miss me?" Seth said just inches away from her lips.

"Yes and tonight I have a little something for you." Kate said.

"Really? What?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you Rollins?" Kate said as she crashed her lips into his. "I missed you."

"I missed you too and this baby bump." Seth said kissing her again and placing both hands on her baby bump.

"HI Boys! Daddy's home!" Seth said as he bent down and kissed her belly softly. "WOW you can really feel them moving now huh?" He said with a grin.

"Yes and I have to pee all the time and I hungry all the time!" Kate giggled.

"Gotta feed my growing boys." Seth said in a manly husky voice.

Kate just smiled and kissed his lips again.

**That evening** Kate and Seth sat down to dinner, she talked about her busy week at work. Seth talked about his week mostly how he was traveling with Cesaro now.

"Yeah and how is that going?"

"Not bad. He can get you from point A to point B in record time." Seth smiled.

"Well just as long as you get there in one piece." Kate smiled.

After Kate cleaned up after dinner she and Seth cuddled on the couch and just watched TV. Kate resting her head on Seth's shoulder his hand resting on her baby belly.

"I can't get enough of this. I love feeling them move around. I can't wait to meet them." Seth said.

"I know me too."

"Hey my mom said they got the country club reserved for New Years Eve. I thought we were getting married in the fall?" Seth asked looking at Kate.

"I know! But Seth please hear me out? I don't want to be a pregnant bride and I thought since New Years Eve was actually our first date."

"You remember that?" Seth said with a smile.

"How could I forget Rollins. You got me drunk and had your way with me."

"Well if you weren't so easy." Seth laughed and kissed her.

"Oh stop." Kate laughed at him. "But is that ok? I mean you'll be off then and some of your friends can come and ..."

"New Years Eve is perfect. We'll have our boys and then you will become Mrs. Seth Rollins."

"I can't wait." Kate said as she kissed him as their make out session got heated rather quickly.

"Let's .. take this up stairs." Seth whispered in her ear.

Kate just nodded as they went up stairs.

"I love you Kate." Seth said as he slowly began to kiss her neck.

"I love you too." She breathed out.

He laid her slow;y on the bed and crawled on top of her not putting any weight on her , kissing her neck and rubbing his hands long her body.

"I missed you Lady Bug. I want you Kate!"

"I missed you to and I need you Seth." She told him wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down and kissing him.

**Later that Night** Seth laid there with Kate wrapped in his arms.

"I love you Kate and I can't wait to marry you and raise our boys together." He said to himself as he kissed her softly before slowly getting out of bed and tossing on a pair of gym shorts. He went into the nursery he couldn't wait for his boys to arrive to hear them running around the house.

"I can't wait for my little Tag Team to arrive." Seth told himself as he pulled out one of the cribs and was going to put it together when he noticed another box in the closet that wasn't there a few days ago. He opened it and was pissed instantly when he read the note inside.

_"Katie , I know this isn't much but I wanted to get you and the boys something. I miss you and hope to see you soon. _DA"_

"What the Hell?" Seth said loudly as he read the note again. "Son of a bitch!"

Kate was still sleeping down the hall when she jumped up when she heard Seth curse and a loud banging noise.

"What the hell?" She said half asleep she got out of Bed and tossed on one of Seth's new shirts and a pair of shorts and headed down the hall the nursery light was on.

"Seth Baby what are you doing? It's 2 am?"

"What the hell is this shit Kate?" Seth snapped.

"What is what? What's wrong?" Kate asked still a big confused.

""Why the fuck is Ambrose sending stuff to you for our boys and why the fuck is he telling you he misses you?" Seth yelled.

"What? He was just being nice. We are friends ... well at least we were until you sold out." Kate said.

"Here we go again with this! I told you that I had to do that for my career! It's what's best for business! Now Will you stop mentioning it!"

"Well then don't get pissed when your former brother wants to send the boys something." Kate snapped back.

"I don't want him any where near you or our sons. Damn it Kate ... what the hell do you .. do you still talk to him?" Seth asked holding the note in his fist.

"We've talked a few times since Money in the Bank ... Yes!"

"Damn it Kate Nicole ... .I asked you to stay away from him. Now I am telling you ... What you need to do is stay the hell away from him!" Seth snapped before leaving the room.

Kate stood there in the nursery with her hand on her belly feeling the twins move looking at the quote on the wall and read it aloud.

_"How is it possible that out of all the little boys in the world ... We Got the best ones?"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>THANK YOU SO MUCH for your comments and reviews! Keep being awesome and letting me know what you think!<em>**

**_Thank you to all who have favored and who are following this story! Thanks!_**

**_A special Thanks to a special friend you know who you are! :)_**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I'm fine Dean! Thank you for calling." Kate said sitting in bed getting ready to watch Monday night Raw.

"You sure Doll?" Dean said. "I heard you took the day off."

"Yes I did. I just wasn't feeling well the boys have been really active lately and just when I think the morning sickness is gone it comes back." Kate said rubbing her belly that seemed to have gotten a little bigger over the last few weeks.

"So you're in a six man tag tonight? Just like the good old days?" Kate laughed.

"Oh yeah me and Roman teaming with Cena. Loads of fun! Dumb ass Cena." Dean said.

"Well I would wish you luck but ... ah...ah.." Kate said sitting up in bed a little straighter.

"Kate? Kate? You alright what's wrong?" Dean said with even more concern.

"Nothing ... It's just baby boy B is fighting with his brother." Kate said

"What Really?" Dean said holding in a giggle.

"Yeah. Baby A moves and kicks Baby B and then he gets pissed and gets me right in the ribs which hurts and takes my breathe away." Kate said.

"Baby A and Baby B?" Dean said with a laugh.

"What?"

"The boys don't have names?"

"Shut up Ambrose Seth and I can't agree alright."

"OH Shit ... what does the sell out ass want to name them."

"Dean please?" Kate warned moving around in the bed trying to get more comfortable.

"Sorry Kate. What does Seth want to name the boys."

"Carson and Crew." Kate finally said.

Dean just started laughing.

"You have got to be shitting me? No fucking way? Please don't name the boys that!" Dean said while laughing.

"I wish I were laughing. I am not naming the boys that don't worry."

"Good. What do you like?" Dean asking trying to compose himself.

"I like Logan and Landon."

"I like it" Dean said. "Landon James and Logan Scott."

"Dean..." Kate said softly.

"Well you could compromise and name one of the baby Carson and the other Cash."

Kate laughed "Cash like money?"

"Yeah he is Mr. Money in the Bank."

Kate just started laughed "Owe ... don't make me laugh."

"Just speaking the truth Darlin'."

"I know but now I have to pee son of a bitch." Kate laughed.

When Dean hung up the phone he had a huge smile on his face and didn't know why. There was just something about Kate no matter how much of a bad mood he was in hearing her voice made it better. He knew it was wrong on some level to be talking to her because he did have feeling for her but she was Seth's girl and he knew that. So he kept his feelings and desires bottled up and chose to just be friends with her.

"What the hell are you laughing at Ambrose?" Seth said coming around the corner with Randy Orton and Kane in tow.

"Nothing Rollins. Nothing at all." Dean stated.

"Look I know you've been talking to Kate and that stops now. Stop talking to my girl and stop sending my kids shit alright." Seth said.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I am not stupid I saw what you send my boys and that shirt you sent my wife."

"Kate's not your wife." Dean corrected him.

"Not Yet. But as of New Years Eve she will be and you know maybe even sooner. She is mine Ambrose like it or not I don't know what game you think you're playing but leave my family out of it. Leave Kate and my boys out of it. Got it."

"Rollins you don't know what the fuck you're talking about." Dean said his fists tightening and his teeth clenched.

"OH I don't ... You said you would do whatever it takes to get to me. But my pregnant fiancee is not the way to go."

"I would never use Kate Seth come on you know me better than that. Well at least you use to. Look I hate you for selling out to the Authority and for screwing me over at Money in the Bank. I am a man of my word and you will never cash that contract in as long as I am around. But don't even for one minute think I would use Kate or those boys to get back at you. I am not that cold hearted. What goes on with us is between us."

"Exactly Leave Kate and the boys alone." Seth said.

"I will talk to who ever I want to Rollins and Kate well she is all woman believe me and if she doesn't want to talk to me anymore then I don't think she would have just excepted my call now would she." Dean said with a grin walking away.

"That son of a bitch. I am gonna teach him a lesson." Seth said.

"Dude what the hell was that about?" Randy asked.

Seth told Kane and Randy everything he new about Kate and Dean still talking and about the box of stuff Dean sent for the twins.

"You really think he's using Kate she's what 6 months pregnant?"

"I don't know man but he's getting to damn close to Kate lately and my boys."

"Well then he needs to be eliminated then doesn't he." Kane said standing there.

As Seth and Randy chuckled.

**Monday Night Raw** started with John Cena in the Ring and then Roman came down as well.

Kate was sitting in bed reading and watching the show.

"I think you're right we should get rid of Orton and Kane. Then it's just me and you John. And maybe we're gonna see if maybe your really as good as you think you are?" Roman stated staring down John.

"You know I see that look in your eyes ..." John began to say before they were interrupted by Dean's face coming on the tron and his voice being heard.

"Guys! Guys! Alright I understand the whole uh testosterone driven competitiveness that's going on right now. But enough of this whole prettiest girl at the dance argument routine you got goin on ok. Cause we aint dancing tonight boys we're fightin. We got a six man tag against Kane , Randy Orton and Triple H's little bag boy Seth Rollins. Now the Authority always has a plan well tonight I gotta plan of my own it's call operation screw the Authority. And it starts when you two stop arguing and we get together and we kick their asses." Dean said when he looks to his left and see's Kane , then to the right and there stood Seth. Dean jumps after Kane first then tosses a fist Seth's way when Randy Orton comes in to the mix.

A 3 on 1 assault is going on. No mercy punches being thrown , Randy and Kane throwing Dean into the walls several times. Kane choke slams Dean a some of the crates backstage.

Dean lays on one of the crates and coughs a bit but then looks at the three guys.

"Is that all you guys got?" He manages to choke out.

Seth looks down at the beaten up man with a grin on his face and with out hesitation he curb stomps him and then bends down.

"I told you Ambrose stay the hell away from Kate." Seth whispered in his ear before walking away leaving Dean laying on the cold floor.

Kate was holding in her tears as she watched this go down. "Oh Dean." She kept saying to herself.

"Roman you asshole why aren't you and Cena helping out?" Kate said as the babies began to move. "I know boys I know." Kate said taking a deep breathe in and out. She may only be 6 months pregnant but when the babies moved just right it took her breathe away.

"He...Hello?" Kate said holding in her tears answering the phone.

"Hi Katie how are you and my boys?" Seth said with a grin.

"We are alright."

"Kate what's wrong?"

"Nothing .. just tired it was a long day at work and the babies are just really active." Kate said.

"Kate?"

"Fine .. Seth what the hell was that beating down Dean three on one? Damn it. He wont be in the six man tag now."

"I know." Seth laughed.

"It's not funny Seth. I can't believe this ... "

"Kate look I would ask you to watch the match tonight but I know you're tired so why not take a hot bubble bath and get some rest. I will be home first thing Wednesday and we will get the nursery done and everything. I love you."

"I love you too. Seth ... "

"Yeah?"

"Good Luck tonight and I am sorry I just ..."

"Thanks babe and I know you just have a kind heart but honey Ambrose he's not a good guy. So know that what I am doing if for us for our family. Trust me."

"I do trust you Seth. I love you."

"I love you too now rest up."

**Wednesday:** Kate was laying in bed not feeling well so she took the day off of work. She hadn't talked to Dean either she knew that the three on one was about them talking to eachother so Kate decided to ignore him for awhile just until Seth could cool down.

"Hey Lady Bug. You're home?" Seth said coming into the bed room.

"Yeah woke up this morning with massive morning sickness." she told him as he sat on the bed.

"That's no fun. Can I get you anything?"

"No baby I'm fine." Kate said as she leaned up and kissed him softly. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Kate was exhausted and slept most of the afternoon when she woke up she could walked down stairs and saw Seth making dinner.

"Seth honey you didn't have to go to all the trouble." Kate said kissing his cheek.

"It's nothing. Just a simple salad and my Mom brought over her homemade Cheese Chicken and broccoli soup."

"It smells wonderful." Kate said when she felt the babies move she grabbed Seth's hand.

"WOW! Katie that is awesome you can really feel them move now." Seth grinned. "Hi boy's it's Daddy. Are you hungry?" He asked kissing her belly softly.

After dinner Seth told Kate he had a surprise for her.

"OH Seth Thank you." Kate smiled as they entered the nursery. "It's amazing."

"Yeah well once I got the first crib put together the second one was a piece of cake."

"The boy room is done now. Thank you baby." She said kissing him passionately.

"Not yet. We still need to put their names above the cribs. Right Carson and Crew."

"Seth don't ruin this moment. Please."

"I am just saying our boys need names."

"I agree I like Landon and Logan."

"Well How about Carson and Cameron?" Seth countered.

"How about you take me to get some ice cream and then we can talk?" Kate smiled.

"How about Ice Cream , Sex then we can talk?" Seth countered once again pulling Kate close to him.

"If you're lucky." Kate grinned kissing him.

"I am Mr. Money in the bank , I have a hot sexy fiancée and two boys on the way, I am luckiest man in the world!" He said pulling his girl into another passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>A Special Thanks To nattiebroskette for being the 50th review! If you haven't read any of her stories PLEASE do she is an awesome writer! :)<em>**

**_THANK YOU SO MUCH for your comments and reviews! Keep being awesome and letting me know what you think!_**

**_Thank you to all who have favored and who are following this story! Thanks!_**

**_Again sorry for any mistakes you may find! _**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Did you see what that lunatic did? He destroyed the my brief case Kate!" Seth yelled on the phone.

"Why are you yelling me?" Kate said.

"I am not yelling. I am just saying it was uncalled for and your laughing! He made me lose my match! I lost Kate to Heath Slater!"

"Seth I am sorry you lost but I am not laughing." Kate said holding in a chuckle remembering the events of Monday Night Raw. "But Baby the Soda, the Popcorn and JBL's Hat come on that was a little funny and the crowd loved it."

"Yeah well I didn't find it funny. I don't care stipulation Ambrose chooses come Summerslam is ass is mine." Seth Yelled.

"Seth..."

"Sorry Kate!" Seth said.

"The babies are fine." Kate said after a moment of silence on the phone.

"Oh I forgot how was your appointment today?" Seth said changing his tune. "How are my boys?"

"They are good. Baby B is still a little small but he's growing and catching up to his brother."

"That's great everything else is good?"  
>"Yes. I am fine and the boys are growing every day and so am I." Kate laughed.<p>

"You are beautiful and I can't wait to see you. I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"So did you get your vacation approved?"

"Yes I did. I am working Friday but I have next week off." Kate smiled.

"Great. LA with my baby and babies for SummerSlam."

"Have a good show tonight."

"Always baby. I love you Kate."

"I love you too." Kate said.

**Smackdown:** Dean was heading to the ring to announce the stipulation for their SummerSlam match.

"On Monday Night Raw the Authority thought they held all the cards. They thought they had their little beat the clock challenge in the bag. They thought they had full proof plan B. But what the Authority is figuring out you CAN'T plan ... for Dean Ambrose. And since I out smarted the architect I get to chose the stipulation for my match at SummerSlam. Against my friend, my buddy, my pal , my bratha Seth Rollins. And I've had all week to think about this and I gotta lot of oppitions." He says as he pulls a piece of paper out of his back pocket and begins to read off it. "Tell me what you think of them? I was thinking maybe JBL's cowboy on a pole match? Coleminers glove match? Maybe? I looked in to maybe getting some alligators to surround the ring but the logistics of that just didn't work out. We could have sumo wrestling match. A boxing match. We could for go the match and just fight in the parking lot but we already did that. Good house keeping match. Oh we could have a loser has to wash Triple H's car match but I'm pretty sure Seth Rollins already does that. So ... that's off the table."

But before Dean could finish Seth's Music hit and he comes on to the stage and interrupted Dean.

"Alright Ambrose cut the crap. When we were in the shield." Seth started to say until the "You Sold Out" Chants got louder and louder. He looked at the crowd and paced the stage and rolled his eyes before he continued. "When we were in the Shield every one knows that you were the unstable one and I was the brains of the operation. But after you antics on Monday Night as much as it pains me I have to give you a little bit of credit that was pretty clever. But it's been a long week so lets cut to the chase alright I heard all your little cockamamie stipulations out there. I know you know what you want to do. So name your stipulations already and let's be done with it! Come on." Seth said.

"Well hold on Ladies and Gentle let me introduce to you Mr. Money in the Bank. Hey that brief case is looking a little rough today you might want to take that in for a good detailing maybe give it a buff and shine something like that." Dean mocked him.

"Shut Up! You know what your problem is Ambrose and it's been this way the entire time. You like to think with your heart and not your head and I get it that courageous. People like appreciate that. But you know that's is only going to get you so far and it sure as hell not gonna beat me at Summerslam. If you use your head half as much as you use your heart you'd be able to figure out that it really doesn't matter what stipulation you put on this match because SummerSlam is the end of for you!" Seth said as the boo's of the crowd got louder and louder.

"Is that what the people are gonna get Seth?" Dean came back with a serious look on his face.

"I guarantee that SummerSlam will be the end for you and the entire world will be able to watch it live on the WWE Network for the low low price $9.99"

"Is that what they're gonna get? Or are they gonna pay $9.99 to see you get me kicked out of the building again? Are they gonna pay $9.99 to see you drive away in a car? Are they gonna pay to see you run? No not this time! This time they're gonna get something worth a whole hell of a lot more than $9.99. They're gonna get Seth Rollins stuck in the middle of this ring with no where to run because if you try to run your gonna run into a wall of bodies the same bodies we build our reputation on. The bodies we use to stack one on top of the other. We made a lot of enemy's together Seth and those enemy's are gonna make sure that aint nobody running from this. Those enemy's are gonna make sure that we tare each other apart at SummerSlam. Seth I promise we will tare each other apart. Now if you're old school like me you could call this match at SummerSlam a lumber jack match. You can call it a human cage , you can call it a wall of flesh, call it whatever you want. But call it the end of the line for Seth Rollins. I swear to God , I promise SummerSlam August 17th is the day that Mr. Money in the Bank goes broke!" Dean said with heart and passion.

"I'm not going any where and you know why? Because no matter what happens at SummerSlam I still have this." Seth Said holding up the gold MITB Brief case. "And whether you or anybody here likes it or not that makes me the future of this company."

"Speaking of futures let talk about your future here tonight Dean Ambrose see you had the opption to choose the stipulation for our match at SummerSlam but the Authority has granted me the option to choose your opnant for tonight on Smackdown and since I know that you're always in for a good fight. I picked some one who is so cold and so mersolse he's capable of this." Seth stated as they showed the clip once agian of a few weeks ago when Randy attack Roman Reigns. "Your opponent for tonight is the Viper Randy Orton."

**A Few Days Later:**

"Mom it's fine! I am fine." Kate said as she was getting into bed.

"Kate Nicole don't lie to me."

"Mom it was nothing."

"Jeff said you almost passed out at work."

"He's dramatic I didn't eat much at lunch because I was getting all of Jeff's documents typed and ready since I will be on vacation next week."

"Well you just rest. When is Seth coming home?"

"He should be home any time." Kate said adjusting in the bed to get comfortable. " I am fine. The doctor told me Monday me and the babies are and growing." Kate explained holding up the new ultrasound photo. "See they are so cute and adorable."

"I see that Kate. But you need remember that you are pregnant with Twins and you don't have to do it all."

"Mom I know that."

A few hours later:

"Hey Kate Lady Bug? I'm home!" Seth said coming into the house.

"Oh Hey Les." Seth said entering the kitchen and seeing Kate's mom.

"HI Seth. Dinner is almost done. It's not much it's just a baked Chicken with roasted potatos and carrots."

"Thanks Ma! But where's Kate?"

"Up stairs. Sleeping Jeff let her come home early."

"Why what's wrong?"

"You just got a little dizzy at work." Leslie explained but before she could finish Seth was out the door and up stairs and into the bed room.

Kate was sitting up in bed.

"OH Kate."

"Hi Baby You're home."

"I am now what's this about work?"

"Nothing."

"Kate?"

"OK I got a little light headed but it's nothing. I am fine the boys are fine. I just didn't eat much at lunch."

Seth didn't say anything he just crashed his lips to Kate's in a passionate kiss.

"Welcome Home." Kate said a little out of breath.

"You sure it was nothing?"

"Yes. Me and the boys are good. I promise."

They went down stairs and ate dinner. They were now cuddling on the couch.

"So my Mom called me and said that you talked to the cater for the wedding?" Seth asked holding Kate close to him.

"Yes. They gave us like three options and they are even doing the cake."

"Red Velvet Right Babe?" Seth said with a smile.

"Yes Red Velvet with Cream Cheese frosting."

"Perfect." Seth said kissing Kate's cheek.

"Kate do you think it's a good idea for you to come this weekend?"

"Seth Yes. It's SummerSlam and you're the one who said you wanted me there for the Lumber Jack match and Raw." Kate told him sitting up a little straighter.

"I know that but after today... I just don't want you doing to much."

"Seth please everything is good. I saw the doctor on Monday and the boys are healthy and happy in here." Kate said placing her baby bump. "Oh Look at this." Kate said getting up of the couch with assistance from Seth. She went into the kitchen and showed him the Ultra Sound Photo.

"Look at our boys." Kate smiled.

"WOW. That is amazing you can see their faces now. Hi boys." Seth said with a huge grin. "Listen I know I've been up tight it's just this whole thing with Ambrose. But don't worry that will be over Sunday."

"Seth?"

"Don't worry Kate. It will be a fair match."

"Good because you don't need to cheat any more. Rollins." Kate smiled before kissing him.

**Sunday:**

They arrived at the arena and met up with Hunter and Stephanie.

"Wow Kate look at you." Stephanie said as she pulled her into a hug. "How are you feeling."

"Great Thank you!" Kate smiled.

"So have you and Rollins picked out names for those boys yet?" Hunter asked.

"We're still working on it. We can't seem to agree." Kate laughed.

"I even tried to compromise and go with Landon and Cameron. But no." Seth said.

"Logan and Landon. Are still my choices." Kate said.

"See what I deal with?" Seth laughed looking over at Hunter and Stephanie.

"Shut up! Rollins." Kate said as Seth laughed and kissed her.

"Well I need to steal Rollins before the show. We'll meet you ladies for dinner later." Hunter said as he and Seth walked off.

"So are you ready for your match tonight Stephanie?"

"Yes of course. Been over 10 years but I still got it." She laughed.

Later that afternoon Kate was heading to catering to meet with Seth when she saw Dean and he saw her.

"Hey doll." Dean said coming over to her.

"HI."

"You look amazing." Dean said shyly.

"Thanks but I feel huge I mean look at me. I still have a few months to go and I am huge."

"You're not huge." Dean corrected with a smile.

"Don't lie Ambrose! It's looks like I have a basketball under my shirt and I am only 6 months pregnant." Kate smiled.

Dean's heart flutter and lust consumed him at her laugh. With out saying a word he slowly grabbed her hand and pulled her into an empty room and closed and locked the door.

"Dean?" Kate asked.

"Look I know I just ... Damn it Kate You look so good right now."

"Dean Please? We talked about this. I am with Seth I love Seth." Kate said in a quiet tone as he moved closer to her.

"You standing there in that light blue shirt and black pants. Damn it Kate. I know this is wrong." He said as he crashed his lips to hers in a wild kiss.

"Dean?" Kate choked out staring into his eyes.

"Kate I know why you've been ignoring me."

"You .. You do?"

"Seth?"

"Yes. I don't like you two fighting and I just ... he can't know about us Dean I'm sorry."

"I know Katie. But I can't ... I don't know if I want to not be apart of their lives." Dean said placing his hand on her belly.

"Dean please ... you told me that you weren't ready for this. You told me to stay with Seth when I told you that I was pregnant. You told me you weren't ready for kids or a relationship I got that and I boys could be Seth's we .. we...ahhhhh." Kate said grabbing her stomach.

"What? What's wrong?" Dean said helping Kate to the couch.

"Nothing! It's just the boys are fighting and it's hurts sometimes." Kate said rubbing her belly.

"Listen Boys." Dean said getting down on his knee's and placing his hands on her belly as well. "Now I can see that space his getting tight in there but you are making Mommy very uncomfortable. So can you please not fight? You are brothers and you ... never ever turn your back on your brother. Do you Understand me Logan and Landon?" Dean said as he kissed her belly.

Kate was almost in tears as she felt the babies kick.

"WOW that feels incredible." Dean said.

"Yeah it does." Kate said as she bit her lip.

"Dean I better go." Kate said as Dean helped her up.

"Kate Please make time to talk to me maybe before Raw tomorrow?"

"I .. will see what I can do."

Dean kissed Kate's cheek and then watched as she walked towards catering.

"What the hell you looking at Ambrose?" Randy said.

"Nothing Orton."

"Getting a little close to Seth's girl aren't you?"

"Mind your own business Orton. You don't know a damn thing."

"I do know that Seth is gonna kick your ass tonight."

"Well I know that Roman is gonna kick yours. I would rather go down fighting and go down looking like the Authority Bitch." Dean said.

Kate entered catering and saw Seth.

"Hey Kate I was worried? What took you so long?"

"Sorry I ... I had to use the bathroom. The boys are really active." Kate said.

"Rollins we need to talk." Randy said coming and sitting down at the table.

"Sure. Let me eat and I will meet you in the locker room."

Randy Nodded and got up and walked away.

"What does Randy need to talk to you about?" Kate asked him as she took a drink of water.

"I don't know Kate I really don't."

* * *

><p><em><strong>THANK YOU SO MUCH for your comments and reviews! Keep being awesome and letting me know what you think!<strong>_

_**Thank you to all who have favored and who are following this story! Thanks!**_

_**Sorry for any mistakes you may find!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"I'm here Randy." Seth said going into the locker room. " What the hell do we need to talk about?"

"Kate and Ambrose!" Randy said with a straight face.

"What?"

"Look dude I just wanted you to know that Ambrose is making eyes at your girl." Randy stated.

"What the hell are you talking about Orton? Kate doesn't talk to Ambrose any more. I put an end to that shit."

"Did ya now? Well how come I saw her coming out of his locker room tonight? If you put an end to it how come I saw Ambrose kissing her cheek? Dude I am not trying to be a prick I am just saying something is up with those two and if you not careful he may just stake his claim to her and those boys."

"Fuck that. Kate is going to be my wife and those boys are mine. Ambrose is nothing ... hear me Orton? Nothing. Kate is mine and those boys are mine. Tonight I beat Ambrose and show him who is the man." Seth said.

**With Kate:**

"Hey look at you." Nikki said coming to sit next to them.

"HI Nikki. How are you?" Kate said looking around catering noticing that Dean had left.

"I am doing great. Are you alright?"

"Yeah I am fine. Just kind of tired. Who knew being pregnant could be this tiring." Kate said with a half of a laugh.

"I bet it can be exhausting carrying twins. That is just unreal."

"Tell me about it."

"So Names?"

"I like Landon and Logan , Seth like Carson and Crew. But he also said Cameron so let's just say we can't agree yet." Kate said standing up slowly. "Have you seen Seth?"

"Yeah he was heading towards Randy's locker room." Nikki said. "You sure you are ok?"

"I am fine Nikki thanks and ummm good luck turning tonight."

"You know?" Nikki said with a shock.

"Yes Stephanie told me! Good luck." Kate said as she started to walk away.

Kate walked slowly and saw Seth and Randy coming out of his locker room.

"Hey there Kate." Randy Said.

"Hi Lady Bug." Seth greeted has he kissed her.

"Seth baby I'm not feel very well. Can I rest in your locker room?" Kate asked.

"Of course. Are you alright?" Seth asked with concern rubbing her baby bump.

"Yeah just tired. Been a long day that's all." Kate said with a yawn.

Seth helped Kate to the locker room and sat her on the couch.

"You sure you are ok? I mean ..."

"Seth baby I am fine. I am just tired. I think I am going to try and catch a nap before the match."

"Are you gonna be comfortable?" Seth asked kissing her cheek.

"Yes we'll be fine. Just a little power nap." Kate said while moving around on the couch to get comfortable Seth got her a pillow and covered her up with a blanket.

"I love you Kate and I love you too boys." Seth said kissing her lips softly and rubbing her belly.

**Summer Slam:** The fourth match of the night was the Lumber Jack match.

As soon as the both Dean and Seth were in the ring the brawl began. Seth was holding nothing back and neither was Dean as they both went after each other. This match was an all out fight they even ended up in the stands.

Kate slowly opened her eyes when she realized what time it was.

"Shit." she said getting up and heading to the viewing area were she saw Triple H and Stephanie.

"Good Morning Sleepy head." Stephanie laughed.

"Did ... What the hell?" Kate said focusing on the screen and seeing Dean and Seth fighting in the crowd. "I .. I thought this was a Lumber Jack match?"

"It is well it was suppose to be. But as you can see they aren't doing their jobs. Kane go take care of this." Hunter said. Kane just nodded and headed out towards the ring.

Kate just stood there and watched. She cared about Dean she really did but she was in love with Seth. Watching these two men fight made her heart ache. They were once best friends brothers but some where along they they lost each other and Seth turned on both Dean and Roman. A choice that Kate was having a hard time understanding and excepting. She loved Seth with all her heart ever since the day they met he was sweet charming and amazing to her. But this man he's become lately is a man she didn't' recognize. Kate places her hands on her belly as she could feel the twins moving. While she watched the screen and the madness that ensued.

Finally after Kane's interference the Lumber Jacks got both men back in the ring. Dean gives Seth a massive clothes line and went for the cover. Kate held her breath as Seth kicked out. Deep down she wanted Dean to win she knew it was wrong but he needed this he needed this win. Kate could feel the emotion radiate from the screen the tension and the love/hate between Dean and Seth. Kate was brought to tears when she saw Dean whisper to Seth. Then she watched Dean curb Stomp Seth and go for the cover. Kate knew he had the win Seth wasn't going to kick out of that until Kane got involved.

"What the hell is that? Come on." Kate said.

"It's fine Kate. Kane is doing what he was told." Hunter said with reassuring smile.

Once again all broke loose in the ring as Gold Dust confronted Kane and the Lumberjacks began to brawl with eachother in the ring. Dean set Rowan over the top rope but Seth was right there and whacked Dean in the face with the brief case and went for the cover and got the win.

"Yes he is the future of this company." Hunter said as he hugged Stephanie.

Kate stood there and wiped hers hoping nobody noticed her tears.

"I'm so sorry Dean." Kate thought to herself.

"He won Kate! Isn't that awesome." Stephanie said with excitement as she pulled Kate into a hug.

"Yeah." Kate said softly when she looked up and saw Dean he looked pissed off and annoyed as he was met by Roman. Kate resisted the urge to run to him as Seth came over to them.

"Congratulations Mr. Money in the Bank." Hunter said as they shook hands.

"I knew I would beat Ambrose. There was never a doubt in my mind!" Seth said. "Hi Kate." he said as he kissed her.

"HI." She said.

"What did you think of the match?" He asked putting his arm around her.

"It was an interesting match." Kate said as he pulled her into a hug as her hands grazed his sweaty bar back. "Seth I love you but you need a shower."

Seth laughed and kissed her again. "Wait for me?"

Kate nodded she wanted to go see Dean to make sure he was ok but Kane was her guard so to say.

"Kane really? I can do things by myself."

"Sorry Mrs. Rollins."

"I am not Mrs Rollins Kane."

"Look don't be difficult please. I am suppose to make sure you stay here until Seth gets back."

"Do you like being the Authorities Bitch?" Kate said.

"Just stay away from Ambrose and I wouldn't need to baby sit you."

Kate didn't know what to say Seth must have found out that she saw Dean but how.

**Later that Night** Seth and Kate were in the car heading to Las Vegas for Monday Night Raw.

"Are comfortable?" Seth asked whiling caressing her knee.

"Yes, just a little tired. But I am hungry can we stop some where?"

"Of course. What do feel like?"

"Anything really." Kate smiled.

Seth took the next exit and grabbed some food and headed back on the road.

"Thanks for stopping the babies were hungry." Kate laughed as she ate her ice cream.

"I can tell you ate two cheese burgers and are really going to town on that ice cream. You're lucky your pregnant because I hate that you eat like that."

"I know Mr. Cross-fit but these boys are growing." Kate laughed.

"So Carson and Cameron?" Seth said.

"Landon and Logan?" Kate laughed.

"Logan and Liam?" Seth Said.

"What?" Kate said.

"Look Kate I know we've both been stubborn about naming the boys and I don't know why to be honest. But I am willing to compromise if you are. Liam James and Logan Scott Rollins?" Seth said.

"Really?" Kate said reaching her hand for his.

"Yes I love you and our boys and I am will to compromise if you are. So Liam and Logan?"

"I love you too Seth." Kate said she leaded over and kissed his cheek.

"So you aren't mad that I wont tonight?"

"Seth I wasn't mad that you won it was the way you won. When you and the boys were in the Shield you had honor you didn't cheat. Now you had to have Kane help you and you used the brief case. I just said you looked like a coward."

"I don't want to fight with you Kate. I love you but this is my business alright. You need to support me and I am going to tell you one more time stay the hell away from Dean Ambrose alright?" Seth said.

Kate just nodded and kissed his cheek again.

"I love you Rollins."

"I love you too Miller." He said kissing her hand.

**The Next After Noon** At the Arena.

"Liam and Logan?" Dean said.

"Yes? I like it do you?"

"I could live with it. I guess. I prefer Landon but I guess I can live with Liam. It was Seth's idea wasn't it?" Dean asked as his hands rested on her hips.

"Yes. I am sorry you lost last night. You had that match won." Kate told him as she rested her head on his chest and Dean pulled her into a hug.

"I know. But I will get him back tonight. I will win. Kate I need to know that these boys are mine."

"Dean?" Kate said moving away from him. "We talked about this please don't make this harder for me."

"Hard for you?" Kate please Seth doesn't have any idea that these twins could be mine and I don't like that he throws you in my face."

"What are you talking about?"

"Last night during the match he told me to stay the hell away from you or he would end my career. It took everything I had not to tell him that I ... I ... "

"That you what Dean that you what?"

"That we've been together and these boys might be mine. He needs to know."

"Dean why all of a sudden did you change your mind? Do you remember when I told you I was pregnant?" Kate asked him.

Dean just nodded.

"You told me that it didn't matter you wanted to be fun Uncle Dean and that Seth would make a better father and you felt horrible for betraying your brother and sleeping with me. I felt horrible for betraying him but you are the one who didn't want him to know and I agree Seth doesn't need to know what happened. Why now why the change?" Kate asked him.

"I don't know maybe because I know Seth is an asshole and he stabbed me in the back and he treats you like shit and if these boys are mine then I want to be there father. I may not be good at it but I want to try damn it."

"Dean I just I don't know this is all hard for me. I know sleeping with you was wrong even if it felt ..." Kate began to say.

"Felt what?" Dean said walking back over to her and placing his hands on her waist once again.

"It felt right and amazing. I care about you Dean I do and I don't ... I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

"Don't worry about me doll I can take care of myself remember that. You , you just take care of our boys."

"Dean?" Kate said as their eyes locked on each other and before she could react Dean's lips claimed hers in a passionate kiss.

Monday Night Raw:

Seth was now doing his interview with Renee.

"Ladies and gentleman please welcome my guest at this time Mr. Money in the bank Seth Rollins." Renee said. "Seth you were victorious last night at SummerSlam in your lumberjack match against Dean Ambrose. Congratulations."

"Renee thank you. Thank you very much. It feels so good because I did what I told the entire world I was gonna do. I didn't run , I didn't hide, I stood planted my two feet in the center of that ring inside Dean Ambrose's little wall of flesh. And I proved that not only am I the future WWE World Heavy Weight Champion but I am the future of the entire WWE."

Renee moved away suddenly as Dean tossed a bucket of Ice Water over Seth's head. His facial expression was priceless as he turned to see Dean standing there.

"What?" Dean stated "It's for charity." Then he tossed the bucket at his head and a brawl started as Dean got in a couple of punches the WWE suits came and separated them.

"I'm done with you Ambrose! You're DONE!" Seth yelled at him.

Seth then went and complained to Triple H so he decided on a Ambrose vs Rollins rematch but he was going to let the WWE Universe decide the stipulation for the main event.

"You can't be serious?" Kane stated.

"Dead serious. Tonight this ends. Dean wont get near my family again tonight we end him."

"Triple H knows about this?" Kane asked.

"Yes I know about it. Tonight we end Dean Ambrose." Hunter said with a laugh.

Before the match:

"I love you." Seth said kissing Kate with dominance.

"I ... I love you too." Kate said out of breath.

"Remember that because no matter what happens out there tonight it's just business. It's just me protecting you and the boys. Understand?"

Kate just nodded as Seth kissed her again before his music hit and he headed to the ring.

Kate didn't talk to anyone during this fight her eyes stayed locked on the screen as Dean and Seth beat on each other all over the arena. "Let's Go Ambrose" were the cheers from the crowd. When they did get back to the ring Dean brought out a chair. Kate watched on it was like each man was fighting for something or someone.

"I know boys. I know." Kate said rubbing her belly as she could the twins moving while she watched as they used Chairs, Kendo Sticks and tables.

Kate was holding in tears and overed her eyes as both men went through the table.

"Kate?" Stephanie said.

Kate wouldn't look away from the screen her stomach turned when she noticed that Kane was out there ring side. Dean hit Seth with Dirt Deeds and went for the cover when Kane interfered and Dean and Kane were now fighting ring side.

"Damn it." Kate said under her breathe but Stephanie still heard what she said.

Kate watched as Kane and Seth started to destroy the announcer's table. Dean got a choke slam by Kane but still wouldn't give up until Kane moved another black table to reveal a large stack of cinder blocks.

"What the fuck is that?" Kate said looking at Stephanie and Hunter who had smiles. "No? You can't be serious?"

"Kate it's what's best for business."

"No ... not ... NOOOOOOO!" Kate screamed as she watched the screen. Kane held down Dean while Seth curb stomped Dean right on to the blocks as the broke.

"Seth you stupid son of a bitch. I .. I have to out there." Kate said tears streaming down her face.

"You can't go out there Kate it's done! Seth is fine see the official is calling the match." Hunter said with a grin.

"Yeah but Dean is unresponsive. Do ... Do you even care that he could have died he could be really hurt?" Kate yelled.

"Kate calm down."

"Then get the medical team out... out there." Kate said.

Hunter just nodded as motioned for the medical team.

"Kate why do you care? Why do you care about Dean scum bag Ambrose."

"He's ..not a monster. He's a nice kind mind and what you just let happen shows me that you are all just cold hearted bastards." Kate said in tears as she walked away she headed for the curtain.

"Kate you can't go out there." Randy said.

"Screw you!" Kate said. "Dean needs me."

"Katie baby girl come here." Romans voice said.

"Rome...this this is all my fault."

"It's not baby girl it's not. This is on Seth and the Authority." He soothed while he hugged her. "The medical team is getting him and we know Ambrose he's a fighter."

"I am sorry."

"None of that this isn't your fault."

The medical team went out there and put Dean on a backboard and stretcher.

"Kate?"

"Seth you asshole." She said turning to Seth.

"Kate Lady bug come on?"

"No ... you could have killed him what the fuck is wrong with you. Dean is on a stretcher right now! You put his head through cinder blocks. SETH what the hell ... ahhhhh." Kate yelled grabbing her stomach.

Roman , Randy and Seth were right there before she hit the floor.

"Kate? Lady Bug?" Seth said wrapping her in his arms.

"Ahhh, the babies ... I ... ahhhh." Kate cried in pain again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you for your reviews and comments! They are great so keep them coming.<em>**

**_Thank you to everyone who has favored and following this story!_**

**_Sorry for any mistakes you may find! I do edit each chapter but I to sometimes miss things!_**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"No ... you could have killed him what the fuck is wrong with you. Dean is on a stretcher right now! You put his head through cinder blocks. SETH what the hell ... ahhhhh." Kate yelled grabbing her stomach.

Roman , Randy and Seth were right there before she hit the floor.

"Kate?"

"Ahhh, the babies ... I ... ahhhh." Kate cried in pain again.

"Kate? SOME One get and ambulance!" Seth yelled holding Kate.

"Shhh it's gonna be alright baby!"

"Ahhh! Seth it's to early the .. the boys ahhh Can't come now."

"Shhh Lady Bug just breath the boys are going to be fine." Seth said.

**At the Hospital**

"Dude I'm fine." Dean told Roman who road with him to the hospital.

"No your not. You're head when through cinder blocks. I know you have a hard head but it aint that hard." Roman said.

"Yeah well Seth is gonna get if from me that sorry son of bitch is gonna pay for it damn it." Dean said.

"Look I know you hate it here and you even tried to fight of the medical personal but please let them check you out and get a cat scan. Then I can take you home." Roman said.

Dean chuckled "Worked out well we are in Vegas huh."

"Yeah." Roman said looking out in the hall way.

"What? What's up?" Dean said looking at the large man.

"Nothing."

"No Dude what?"

"AHHHHHH! It's to early please ..." They heard coming from the hall way.

"Dude was that? Is Kate here?" Dean said shooting up in bed.

Roman didn't say anything.

"Rome tell me?"

Roman just nodded.

"It looks like she's gone into premature labor."

"She's only like 6 months old. Rome the boys ... the twins can ... can they survive? Can they stop this. I have to get to her , to them."

"Dean buddy I know you care about her hell I do too. But you need to stay here."

"Fuck that I need to get to Kate and our boys."

"Wait what the hell did you just say ours boys? Dean what the fuck man?" Roman said holding Dean's arms each man fighting the other.

**Upstairs in OB**

"Please it's ...to earlier." Kate said breathing through another painful contraction.

The nurses her setting her with and IV and monitoring the babies heart rate.

" we are going to do what we can but you need to relax and calm down. You're water hasn't broken yet so you are good. Just please calm down for the baby."

"Babies." Kate corrected. "It's twins. They are twin boys."

"Of course for the boys." The nurse reassured her.

Kate laid her head back and said a quiet prayer.

"Kate Honey?"

"Seth?" Kate said in tears. "I ... the boys?"

"I know. Just stay calm alright. Everything is going to be fine. I talked to the doctor he said he can give you medince to stop the contractions. The boys need to bake a little longer. Isn't that right Logan and Liam." Seth said kissing her belly softly. "I am sorry ..."

"Stop! I can't ... I can't worry about you being an ass hole right. I can't worry about you almosting killing ... ahhh killing Dean." Kate said through gritted teeth.

"Another contraction?"

Kate just looked over at him.

"I take that as a yes. I don't want to fight. I did what I did to protect you and them." Seth told her rubbing his hands on her belly. "I love you Kate and our boys and I wont let some scum bag come inbetween us. Dean Ambrose is nothing! Nothing." He said.

"Ms. Miller? I am Dr. Zander."

"Hi." Kate said softly.

"So looks like these twins want to make an early appearance. You're 27 weeks?"

"Yes. Please I will do anything the boys can't come early."

"I know. Ms Miller the first thing you need to do is stay calm. I have given you medication to stop your contractions. But I am recommending that you rest and stay here a few days so we can monitor you and the babies. I have also talked to your Dr. in Iowa and she agrees that Bed Rest is what you need when you are safe to travel. We are going to do what we can to keep you and these babies safe and healthy. But you need to avoid stress."

"What if you are marring stress." Kate said.

"Excuse me?" Dr. Zander questioned.

"Nothing. I will do whatever it takes to keep the boys safe and healthy."

"Kate I have to be at Smackdown tomorrow." Seth finally said after staring out the window.

"I know. Just go."

"Kate honey please?"

"Seth I love you I do but I just what you did tonight? Is that really the kind of man you want to be? You want the boys to see you like that? You are a cold hearted bastard."

"What the hell Kate? Why are you concerned about Dean Fucking Ambrose? Huh? I mean ever since March you two have gotten close it was cute at first but now it's just he's my enemy Kate. He's even said I am his. Why can't you get that."

"Because I ... "

"Because What? Kate what?"

Their conversation was interrupted by Seth's phone ringing. He looked down at the Caller ID.

"It's Hunter."

"Just take it." Kate said.

Before Seth left the room he went to kiss Kate but she moved away and his lips hit her cheek.

"I love you Kate Nicole." He told her before leaving the room.

"OH I messed everything up huh boys. We are here in the hospital you want to come early and I don't even know who your dad is. Both men are fighting with each other. But I promise that no matter what the three of us are in this together. Mommy loves you boys with my whole heart."

"Hey Doll." came a raspy voice from the door way.

"Dean? What the hell are you doing you shouldn't be out of bed." Kate said sitting up in the bed getting ready to get up.

"Don't move Doll Face. I am fine. I needed to make sure you and the boys are ok. Sooo Um are you?"

"Yeah. They are given me medication to stop the contractions and it looks like bed rest for awhile."

"Good Kate you need to take care of yourself and I was hoping that you wouldn't be traveling for awhile this stress can't be good for you or the babies." Dean said sitting on the bed.

Kate grazed her hand over his face rubbing his cheek.

"Dean How are you? I am so sorry I should have stopped him."

"Enough of that. I have a hard head just a small concussion and I can't work for awhile."

"Dean I am ..."

"Stop it's fine. The only thing that matters is that you and the boys are fine."

"Liam and Logan are fine. Dean."

"Logan and Liam HI! Dean said rubbing her belly. "Now I know things are exciting out here but Mommy and I need you to stay in there for a few more months. Do you understand?" Dean explained as his lisps touched her baby belly. He got a huge grin when he felt them kick." That feels amazing. I think they understand!" Dean said with a smile.

"They love your voice." Kate said softly. Their eyes locked on each other when Dean's lips softly touched hers.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" They heard as the door opened.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you for your reviews and comments! They are great so keep them coming.<em>**

**_Thank you to everyone who has favored and following this story!_**

**_Sorry for any mistakes you may find! I do edit each chapter but I to sometimes miss things!_**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Good." Dean said as his lips softly touched hers.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" They heard as the door opened.

"Dude? I turn my back for two minutes and you leave?" Roman said coming in to the room.

"Dean Ambrose you told me you were fine?" Kate questioned.

"I am fine."

"Yeah well you haven't gotten all the test back yet so you need to get back down stairs." Roman said. "How are you and the twins baby girl?"

"We are good! They are still baking and I just need to take it easy" Kate said rubbing her baby bump feeling the babies move she shifted in the bed a little to get comfortable.

"You alright?" Dean asked with concern placing his hand near Kate's.

"Yeah fine. Just getting more comfortable." Kate smiled at him.

"Dean we should really get you back down stairs." Roman said.

"In a minute Rome damn." Dean said looking at Kate.

"It's fine you should go before Seth comes back! I don't want him to kill you!" Kate said looking into his eyes and softly touching his face with her hand.

"I will be back to see you."

Kate just nodded.

"No listen to me Liam James and Logan Scott no funny business while I'm gone. You need to say in here a few more months. We want you to be healthy and happy. Do you understand me in there boys." Dean said rubbing Kate's belly.

Kate sat there and bit her lip as she felt the babies move. She knew that there was a chance these twins could be Dean's one night back in March changed everything for her but now she just felt stuck. Dean kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear "Take care of your self and our boys I'll be back" before he left the room.

Dean and Roman didn't say anything to each other until they were in the elevator.

"What the hell is wrong with you boy? Kissing your brothers fiancee? Have you lost your damn mind?" Roman said smacking Dean on the back of the head.

"OWE Damn it Roman!" Dean said rubbing his head. "Look He's not my brother not any more he put my fucking head through cinder blocks!" Dean said looking back at him.

"Dude? You were kissing his girl his pregnant girl? They are getting married Dean what the hell man?"

"What? I like her alright." Dean stated at the elevator doors opened and they went back to his room.

"Yeah I know I like her too she's like our sister. She's traveled with us and She's even met Tori they are friends man."

" I know that man! I know .. but some where a long the way things changed for us alright. I can't explain it. But hell you know as well as I do that Seth treats her like shit and I will be damned if he's gonna treat them boys like that."

"Dean get your ass back in that bed. Seth loves Kate ever since FCW we've know that. Remember when they met and he came back to Florida and told us all about her." Roman said.

Dean sat on the bed while Roman sat in the chair next to it.

"Yeah I remember. Look I am not that guy at least I never wanted to be. The guy that falls in love with a friends girl. That's a shitty thing to do. But that night when Seth left me ... us high and dry against the Wyatt family. Kate and I spent the night talking." Dean said with a smile remember the evens of that night.

"No? Ambrose? Really Kate slept in your room that night?"

"Yeah."

"Dude?" Roman said shaking his head.

"Don't shake your head at me uce. You don't understand she opened up and we actually talked. She is a great woman and Seth he doesn't deserve her , hell I don't deserve her either."

"What are you saying?"

"I love her! OK I love Kate!"

"Dean man you can't even think about her right now she is pregnant with twin boys right now and she is getting married to Seth. You need to forget about her. Rollins must know something I mean hell he put your head through cinder blocks."

"All that sell out mother fucker knows is that we still talk. He doesn't know shit and Uce neither do you I cant just for get about Kate. That's not gonna happen. Especially now. "

"What are you talking about?" Roman said looking at Dean.

**With Kate:** She was laying in bed resting her eyes thinking to about Dean, thinking about Seth.

"Why do I let him kiss me? I am with Seth I love Seth. I know I had that one night with Dean but I do love Seth. I can't love Dean Can I?" Kate thought to herself while she laid there rubbing her belly and listening to the sound of the twin's heart beat.

"Lady Bug?" Kate heard a few minutes later.

"Seth?" Kate said realizing she must have fallen asleep.

"Hey didn't mean to wake you. But the Doctor told me that you should try and eat. Any more contractions?" He asked sitting on the bed and placing the food bag the tray with one hand and rubbing her belly with the other.

"No."

"Kate listen honey I know that what I did to Dean put a lot of unnecessary stress on you. I am sorry but I wont let that ass make a fool of me. I asked you to stay away from him. I told Ambrose to stay away from you and Orton tells me he sees you two talking. Kate what the hell."

"Seth listen it's just not that easy for me. I can't just not talk to him."

"Why the hell not?"

"I just I can't alright."

"Damn Kate what the hell." Seth yelled then stopped realizing what he had done."Honey I am sorry. It's just I don't get it. You and Dean shouldn't be so close. I talked to your mom and she is flying her to be with you then I will be back in a few days to take you home."

"Seth you're leaving?" Kate asked.

"Yes. I am heading to Smackdown. But I will be back and then I will be taking you home. If anything changes call me and Hunter said the Jet will be ready and I am coming to you. I love you Kate and I love our boys."

"I love you too." She told him as their lips met. "So what did you bring me to eat?" She said with a smile.

"I got you a taco salad."

"Really that sounds Yummy." Kate said sitting up as she watched Seth get out the food.

"Kate I do love you and our boys."

"I know Seth I love you too." She told him as he kissed her lips again.

**With Dean:**

"Well Mr. Ambrose you have a concussion and I suggest taking some times off work. Get some rest." The Doctor told him as he left.

"Well let's get you stubborn ass home."

"I am not going home. Not when Kate is up stairs."

"Ambrose don't be stupid I know you like her or well love her. But she is with Seth and he is up there with her. So what are you going to do just walk in there? Dude he will try and kill you for even looking at Kate."

"Try is the key word Rome I am not worried about Rollins. Hell I can kick his ass."

"Look let me just take you home alright."

Dean didn't want to leave but knew his friend was right. On the way home he sent Kate a text message.

_"I am fine don't worry! Just take care of yourself and our boys. I will see you soon! Love DA"_

**With Kate:**

She couldn't help but smile when she read the text from Dean.

"Who was that honey?" Seth asked coming back over after taking care of their dinner.

"My brother."

"Yeah what did Benny want?" Seth smiled.

"Just telling me he dropped my mom off at the airport."

"Nice." Seth said as he sat on the bed with Kate.

"When do you have to leave?"

"Not until the morning." He told her with a kiss.

"Seth will you cuddle with me?"

"Of course." Seth said getting comfortable in the bed next to Kate and holding her in his arms. "I love you Kate and our boys." He told her while he kissed her forehead.

"We love you too." Kate said with a yawn as she drifted off to sleep.

Soon they both fell asleep to the sound of boy's heart beats.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you for your reviews and comments! They are great so keep them coming.<em>**

**_Thank you to everyone who has favored and following this story!_**

**_Sorry for any mistakes you may find! I do edit each chapter but I to sometimes miss things!_**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**One Week Later**

"Mom I am fine you can leave." Kate told her mom as she shifted on the couch to get comfortable."

"Kate Nicole. Stop being stubborn goodness girl ever since you were a kid you never wanted me to take care of you. Just relax."

"Mom I am relaxed I am just bored. I am stuck at home for the next few weeks."

"Kate I know it's hard but you need to relax you were having contractions just last week. You don't want those boys to make an early appearance now do you?"

"No of course not. But I am not helpless I can cook and do things for myself."

"Kate?"

"Mom I am fine. Now you can go home Dad is gonna be eating soup from a can if you don't hurry."

"You'll be alright?" Leslie asked her daughter.

"Yes I am just going to watch Raw and then go to sleep nothing crazy." Kate laughed.

"Do you want me to help you get up stair?" Leslie asked her daughter.

"Mom I am fine. I can walk up the stairs just fine. I promise now go home!"

"Fine , But call me if anything changes."

"I will."

Kate felt relaxed as she laid on the couch watching and episode of "Friends".

"Finally I am alone. No listen boys I love your Me-ma very much but she can drive me nuts some days." Kate giggled as she rubbed her belly. "I know we've had some excitement but we have a deal no more funny business. You have 12 more weeks boys! My little Liam and Logan. Do you like your names? Yeah I like them too."

When Kate heard the door bell.

"No who on earth could that be? We aren't expecting anyone now are we?" Kate said slowly getting off the couch. She finally made it to the door and looked out the window and saw a Red Chevy Impala. "Who the hell?" She thought while looking in the eye whole.

"Dean? You crazy ass what the hell are you doing here?" Kate asked opening the door.

"I .. I had to see you. Don't ask my why I just did. We didn't really get a chance to talk before you got to come home." He told her coming into the house and helping her to the couch.

"Dean you really shouldn't be here what if ..."

"Seth doesn't know shit. Don't worry Roman will be keeping him busy tonight and I kind of waited for your mom to leave."

"Dean how long you have been in Iowa?" Kate asked.

"I got here last night and I am staying at the hotel a few blocks away. I've drove around this neighbor hood four times before you mom left. They probably think I am a stalker now."

"Dean ... you should be resting. Why did you fly to Iowa?"

"Because Kate I had to tell you ... I love you! I want to be with you and our boys. I know deep down these boys" Dean began placing his hand on her baby belly. "I know they are my sons. I can feel it. I know what I told you months ago. But I changed my mind I can't just let Seth raise my kids if they are mine. I can't and I fell in love you with you Kate. I know it's wrong and doesn't make any sense but I did alright. You are just so damn addicting, you have a caring heart and you are the most beautiful woman and I just I fell in love you. I convinced myself that I wasn't good enough for you and you are with Seth so I just backed off. I know that is the right thing to do to back off and not get involved but it's to damn late Katie I love you and I want us to be together and raise our boys." Dean said as he pulled her into a passionate wild kiss.

"Dean?" Kate said pulling away a little out of breath. "What if these boys aren't yours? What if Liam and Logan are Seth's boys? What then? I can't do that to him? I can't ruin his life."

"I don't know Kate ... do you love me? Do you love me at all?"

"Dean" Kate said as tears filled her eyes.

"Look Katie you don't have to answer that right now. I didn't come here to stress you out that is the last thing I wanted. I just I needed to be with you to feel you."

"Oh Dean!" Kate said as she pulled him into a hug. "I do care about you a lot can that be enough for now?" She whispered in his ear.

"Of course doll face." Dean whispered back as his lips touched her cheek. " So how are the boys?" Dean asked as they got more comfortable and cuddled on the couch.

"They are good. I saw the doctor this morning and I just need to relax and no more contractions. We've got 12 more weeks to go."

"And you boys will behave for the next few months right?" Dean said rubbing her belly. They both laughed when they could feel them moving.

Dean kissed Kate's cheek as the focused on the TV watching Monday Night Raw!

"Ummm they are having a Eulogy for you?" Kate asked.

"Yeah fucking Seth out Son of bitch. I am out for a few weeks and he is going to run with it."

Kate didn't say anything.

"OH Doll face I'm sorry."

"No I am sorry! Dean this is all my fault if I didn't talk to you that night then Randy never would have seen us and then Seth ..." But before she could finish Dean pulled her into a deep passionate kiss as she gasped in surprise Dean smiled and took that opportunity to plunge his tongue in her mouth and a heated make out session began. When they heard Seth's voice on the TV they were both snapped back into reality and focused on the screen Kate cuddled up to Dean like it was the most natural thing in the world she laid her head on his chest one of his arms was wrapped around her and the other hand sat on her belly.

On the TV Seth and Kane stood in the ring, the money in the bank brief case sitting next to a black podium. A large framed photo of Dean Ambrose with a few flowers were in the ring, as Seth stood at the podium with a somber look on his face he began to speak.

"I was the leader of the most dominate group in the history of the WWE The Shield. And there is a reason that I hand picked Dean Ambrose to be a member of the Shield. Pain was never a factor for Dean , fear was never a factor for Dean Ambrose. Dean Ambrose was a courageous fighter but last week ... I had to prove at his expense ... once again that The Authority ALWAYS wins! Now with a heavy heart I would like to take a look back at what happened in the match THAT YOU , that you the WWE Universe chose as a demise of Dean Ambrose." Seth said.

As the clip of last weeks match began to play.

"Hand picked me my ass." Dean said under his breathe as he watched the screen. Kate looked up at the man on her couch and could see the pain in his eyes she grabbed his hand and kissed in gently and held it in her own while they watched the Seth once again curb stomp Dean into the cinder blocks.

When the clip ended Seth had his hand over his mouth you he began to laugh.

"Can you imagine the moment of impact when I crushed Dean Ambrose's skull , when I pulverized his head into those cinder blocks. I wonder what was going through his mind do you think that it even dawned on Dean Ambrose that he was in way over his head? Do you think it even dawned on him that he had been that he had been out matched not only physically but mentally as well? You know , it's know secrete that those cinder blocks weren't out there by accident. But you know what else that head ache that Dean Ambrose is gonna have for the rest of his life that's no accident either. And it saddens me that the causality that has become of Dean Ambrose's career can now be summed up in two simple words. What if? What if Dean Ambrose had known his place? What if Dean Ambrose had recognized my superiority? What if Dean Ambrose had simply walked away when he had the opportunity. The real tragedy in all of this is we will never really know the answers to those what ifs. Because as far as I'm concerned it is highly likely that you will never seen Dean Ambrose again. I am the one who created the Shield and I am the one who has destroyed it. "

"Oh No! Did Seth forget that former member of the Shield?." Cole said on commentary.

"I think he did and it could turn out to be a big mistake." Jerry added.

When Roman got to the ring a big brawl began between Seth and Roman.

"Well it must be nice to have a big Samoan on your side." Kate giggled.

"Yeah he's like a Samoan god." Dean laughed.

Which made Kate giggle.

"I love that giggle." Dean told her.

"Well don't make me laugh to hard because I have two babies on my bladder and I will pee on this couch." Kate said with a giggle.

"OH Yeah?" Dean said as he pulled her close to him.

"Don't you dare even think about tickling me Dean Ambrose." Kate said.

"Yeah what are you gonna do about it." Dean laughed as he once again claimed her lips with his.

**The Next Morning**: Kate's eyes began to open slowly to the sound of her phone buzzing on the night stand. She looked at saw that it was Seth.

"Morning Doll Face." Dean said in a sleepy voice as his kissed her softly wrapping his arms around her.

"Morning." Kate said with a smile. When her phone range again.

"You gonna answer that?" Dean asked.

"No." Kate said.

"Kate! Kate Nicole?" they heard a voice calling from the bottom of the stairs.

"Shit. That's my mom. Dean Please stay here."

"Katie?"

"Please. She can't know you're here."

"Fine alright. But just calm down alright doll face."

Kate nodded as she looked into his eyes and he placed his hand on her face and gave her a sweet kiss.

Kate got up and tossed on some clothes before leaving the room.

Dean laid back on the bed when he heard his phone go off.

"Dude where the hell are you?" Roman asked.

"In Iowa!" Dean grinned.

"Dude? What the hell? Do you have a Death Wish? Seth is freaked the hell out. Apparently Kate hasn't answered her phone."

"I know she was sleeping! Wait how do you know?"

"Seth was is in the lobby yelling about it. Ambrose I hope you know what the hell you are doing."

"I do man! I do." Dean said with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you for your reviews and comments! They are great so keep them coming.<em>**

**_Thank you to everyone who has favored and following this story!_**

**_Sorry for any mistakes you may find! I do edit each chapter but I to sometimes miss things!_**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Mom. What are you doing here?" Kate asked slowly walking down the stairs.

"Kate Nicole I am here because you Finacee is worried about of his mind. He called all upset that you didn't answer you phone. Apparently he did press this morning and called to check in and you didn't answer." Leslie said.

"Mom I'm sorry that you came over but I am fine. I was just tired and must not have heard my phone ring. I will call Seth and talk to him."

"Kate are you sure you are ok?"

"Mom I am fine. Now you can go to work I know you are late. I am fine."

"Well just call Seth because he is worried out of his mind."

"I will. I will call Seth now have a good day at work." Kate told her mom as she walked her to the door.

When the door closed Kate felt two muscler arms around her waist and lips touch her cheek. A smile came on her face.

"You know your mom didn't even notice my rental in the driveway?" Dean questioned.

"She parked in the street and sometimes our neighbor has people over so no I don't think she noticed."

"Well there goes my idea for the day." Dean said walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah and what was that Mr. Ambrose." Kate said with a smile.

"Well Mrs. Miller I was going to make you breakfast in bed and spoil you roiten."

"Oh Really? Were you know?" Kate grinned and Dean pulled her close and kissed her again. This time they were interrupted by the house phone.

"Dean ... Dean." Kate said trying to pull away.

"Ignore it they will go away." He laughed kissing her again.

"Dean I really need to get that." Kate said reaching for the phone on the counter.

"Hello?" Kate said with a giggle as Dean got in on more kiss.

"What the hell Kate!" Seth yelled.

"Good Morning to you too." Kate said into the phone.

"This isn't funny! Kate where the hell were you? I've been worried sick I thought something happened to you or the babies. Are you OK?" Seth asked.

"Yes I am fine. The twins are fine. I was just sleeping and didn't hear my phone go off. Look when you get home we need to talk OK?" Kate stated.

"Kate what's going on?"

"Seth when you get home we will talk I promise. Now have a good show."

"I love you Kate."

"I know." Kate stated.

"I am not hanging up until you say it."

"I love you too Seth."

Kate hung up the phone and looked at Dean.

"He sounds pissed." Dean stated as he put cream cheese on a bagel.

"I know." Kate said sitting down on the stool.

"What are you going to talk to him about."

"US." Kate stated as she reached over and took a piece of fruit off of Dean's plate.

"Hey there doll face I am making you breakfast just keep those pants on. Wait what do you mean us?" Dean questioned.

"Well these boys are hungry." Kate smiled. " I mean I need to tell Seth the truth. This isn't good for anyone."

"OH Katie are you sure?"

"Dean you slept in my bed last night. This house ... Seth and I got it together when he asked me to move in with him. He's decorated the nursery for the twins I just .. he needs to know the truth. "

"I am here for you Kate whatever you want to do. But I have to asks ... "

Kate looked at Dean and nodded.

"Is there way we can find out who the boys dad is? I mean sooner rather than later?"

"Yes I think so. I can call the doctor to see if it's option and if it's safe. Is ... is that what you want?" Kate asked him.

"Yes, I want to know. I need to know but Doll face know that I still love you even if that sell out is their dad."

Kate just nodded. "I will call this afternoon. But Dean I ... I don't think that you should be here when I talk to him. He's going to be so pissed and I"

"Kate I wont let you tell him alone. I don't trust him not with you." He told her and pulled her close.

"Dean it's Seth he wont hurt me. Yes he will be hurt and devastated but I can't let this go one any more I can't. I am falling for you Dean and that is not fair to Seth."

"OH Katie I love you so much." Dean said as he kissed her again.

**With Seth:**

"So did you get a hold of Kate?" Hunter asked Seth as they were going over the plan for Smackdown in his office.

"I did finally. I was just worried having her there a lone I just wanted to make sure she was ok."

"Is she? Is she ok?"

"Yes. She told me that she over slept."

"Well see there you go she was just tired. I can't even imagine how she must be feeling I know how Steph was and she's never been pregnant with twins." Hunter said.

"Kate is just over emotional I guess. But nothing I can't handle and soon we will have two boys."

" New Tag Team Champs." Hunter laughed.

"Damn Right." Seth said when his phone range. He looked down and saw an incoming text from and unknown number.

_**"Thought you needed to know!"**_

"What the fuck!" Seth yelled reading the text and looking at the picture.

"Dude what?" Hunter said looking at his phone. "No is that?"

"That is one dead mother fucker." Seth said looking at the photo and Kate and Dean together in this driveway. "I am gonna kill him. What the hell is he doing at MY house with MY girl."

"Dude I'll get the jet ready. We've got the show tonight you go home and take care of him."

"He is one Dead Son of A bitch. He thought me putting his head through cinder blocks was bad. He's a dead man!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for your reviews and comments! They are great so keep them coming.<strong>_

_**Thank you to everyone who has favored and following this story!**_

_**Sorry for any mistakes you may find! I do edit each chapter but I to sometimes miss things!**_


	15. Chapter 15

***** WARNING This Chapter is Rated M! Adult Content! *****

Chapter 15

**2 am**

Kate was sound asleep when Seth came barging into the house.

"I swear if he is in this house I am going to kill him." Seth thought to himself and he rushed up stairs and opened the door to there room. He stood there in the door way and looked around the quiet room. The only thing he could hear was the sound of Kate breathing a sense of relief came over him and he stripped down and crawled into bed with her.

"Kate baby I'm home." Seth whispered in her ear as he began to rub his hand up Kate's leg. "Lady Bug." He said again this time he kissed her neck and gave it a lick.

"Seth? Baby?" Kate said half asleep.

"Yeah Daddy's home." Seth told her as he helped her roll on her her back and he climbed on stop of her.

"Seth owe babe careful." Kate said now more awake as Seth gave her a rough kiss.

" Sorry but I need you Kate you're mine all mine. No matter what. I wont ever leave you and you wont ever leave me." He told her before giving her another rough kiss.

"Seth babe?" Kate said out of breath from the kiss.

"I need you baby please. Make Love to me!" Seth told her more like a demand than a request. Kate didn't know what to do or say as she looked into Seth's eyes she just nodded before his mouth covered hers once again.

As Seth thrust insider her with dominance. Their eyes locked on each other as much as she loved this man something was different something had changed and she could see it in his eyes. He was more dominate as they were making love it wasn't sweet and passionate it was more dominate. It was like Seth was staking claim to her. Kate's mind couldn't help but drift to Dean for just a brief moment. She knew it was wrong but for some reason she had fallen for the unstable one. He could possible be the father of her babies. But the man she was making love to in this moment she loved him too. She was marring him in a matter of months. Seth was the man she fell in love with 3 years ago. The man who stole her hear, but ever since he turned his back on his brothers and became Mr. Money in the Bank something changed inside of him.

"I love you Kate!" Seth said as wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close and kissed her cheek. "I wasn't to rough right? You're alright?" He asked rubbing her belly.

"I'm fine. Just tired." Kate said.

"I love you Kate Nicole."

"Seth?"

"Say Babe I need to hear you say so love me too." Seth said looking into her eyes.

"I love you too." Kate finally said as Seth gave her another kiss.

Before he finally fell asleep.

**Later that Morning:** Kate finally fell asleep so Seth let her sleep in. He was in the kitchen making lunch when there was a knock on the door.

"I hope it's Ambrose." Seth thought to himself walking to the door.

"Oh It's you." Seth said to Jamie Noble and Joey Mercury. Also known as J & J Security.

"Gee thanks." Joey said.

"What? Any news is that scum bag still in town?" Seth asked motioning for them to come into the house.

"No. According to the front desk he checked out yesterday and was on a plane back to Vegas." Jamie told Seth.

"Yeah someone told him I was coming home. Someone tipped him off. But I don't give a shit he can run but he can't hide. I wont let him destroy my family. Kate is mine. We are getting married and those boys wont ever be around that scum bag."

"Seth man I have to ask. How long do you think this has been going on? I mean Ambrose and Kate?" Joey asked as they were now in the kitchen.

"There is NO Ambrose and Kate. Get me Mercury? Ambrose is nothing. NOTHING. Kate is mine and he is going to regret the day he ever touched my wife." Seth growled.

"Where is Kate now?" Jamie asked.

"She's upstairs so you to need to get out and keep me posted if you see or hear anything. I don't want that son of bitch in Iowa and I don't want him near Kate or my sons."

Both men nodded as they headed out of the house. Seth finished making lunch and carried it stairs. Kate was was still sleeping.

"Kate? Kate honey wake up." Seth said softly sitting on the edge of the bed after putting the tray down on the night stand.

"huh?" Kate said still sleeping.

"Honey it's after noon time to wake up and eat something."

"Seth?" Kate said opening her eyes.

"Hi Lady Bug." He said bending down and kissing her again. "I brought you up some lunch." Seth told her getting up off the bed.

"Babe that was really nice but you didn't have to do that. I could have come down stairs." Kate said sitting up in bed.

"Non sense. You are on bed rest and for the next few days I am taking care of my wife."

"Seth we aren't married yet." Kate said while she watched Seth put the tray on her lap.

"Yeah about that. Look I know you want to wait until after our boys get here. But Kate I don't want to wait no that long. So I was thinking how about we just go to the court house and get married in a small ceremony then we can have the reception New Years Eve as planned?"

"Seth I .. I think we need to talk." Kate said.

"We have time to talk honey but right now you need to eat."

"Aww you made my favorite?" Kate said looking down at the tray.

"Yes Chicken salad and I am even spoiling you today and letting you eat chips." He said.

"You found my stash?" Kate smiled.

"The stash of junk food? I did." He laughed. "You know I just want you healthy right?"

"Seth I know but I do prenatal yoga and my weight is fine. We are fine." Kate said.

"Yeah? Then why did I get a call from the Doctors office this morning returning a call you made to them yesterday? Something about yes the request you made can be done? It's safe and they can see you tomorrow?"

"Seth ... we need to talk." Kate told him.

"Is there something wrong with my boys?"

"No but .. here take this." Kate said handing him the tray and getting out of bed. "I need to tell you something that you not going to want to hear. I can't lie anymore Seth. The ... The twins might not be yours!" She said softly.

" What was that Kate?" Seth said walking over her and grabbing her arm.

"I am so sorry Seth. It was only one night I swear. It was in March and I just .. there is no excuse but I .. slept with Ambrose and the twins .. they maybe his."

"Kate Nicole!" Seth yelled holding her arm tightly. "I knew that you were getting close but you slept with him like a slut or a ring rat?"

"Seth babe... please.." Kate began to say tears in her eyes.

"No you are going to listen to me damn it! You are my girl these boys are mine. Dean Ambrose is nothing Kate! Do you hear me nothing. You wont ever see him again get me. Our boys wont be near him. It's done and it's over. OH and that ass hole better never come to my house again when I'm not here."

"Seth what ..."

"Don't lie to me Kate I know Ambrose was here did you sleep with him?"

"No I didn't. I wasn't feeling well and he just slept in the bed with me."

"Son of a bitch. Kate what the hell?"

"I don't know what you want me to say Seth I am sorry but I think it would be best if maybe we take a break from each other at least until we know for sure who the boys dad is."

"No! You are mine damn it. Kate you are not taking the boys away from me. You are not going any where. We are getting married! Understand me Kate!"

"Seth please listen to me ..."

"No You listen. You are mine! These boys are mine." Seth yelled as the next action took Kate totally by surprise he slapped her across the face. "Oh God Kate honey I am so sorry I didn't mean it I swear." Seth said pulling Kate close to him. "I love you Kate! I would never hurt you. Know that."

As Seth held her close Kate couldn't help but relive that moment over and over. What just happened? This man holding her was not the Seth Rollins she had fallen in love with.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**_Thank you for your reviews and comments! They are great so keep them coming. _**

**_Thank you to everyone who has favored and following this story! _**

**_Sorry for any mistakes you may find! I do edit each chapter but I to sometimes miss things! _**


	16. Chapter 16

***WARNING: Chapter Deals with domestic violence!* **

Chapter 16

**One month Later**

Kate stood in a hotel room in Nashville Tennessee. Tears streaming down her face as she looked in the mirror and saw another bruise on her arm.

"Why? Why does he do this? He's not the guy I fell in love with. Everything is so messed up. I am 31 weeks pregnant and Seth wants to get married Now and we've had the same fight about it over and over again." Kate told herself looking in the mirror.

Over the last month Kate couldn't help but be scared of Seth , scared to set him off. This new found fame and fortune had gone to his head. He's become focused on work and staking claim to whatever he wanted Kate and the twins included. Kate was forced to quite her job and couldn't travel alone unless Seth , Jamie or Joey were with her. J & J Security were now her body guards. Kate hadn't talked to Dean in over a month every time she tried to call him she was interrupted or Seth was right there.

Kate finally composed herself and slowly walked out of the bath room still in her comfortable clothes. She was feeling very pregnant and uncomfortable as of late and she was now in Nashville for Night of Champions. Seth was suppose to face Roman but he was out with an unexpected injury and there was talk he may try and cash in the brief case.

"Kate honey you're not ready to go?" Seth asked looking in the mirror fixing his button up dress shirt.

"I know Seth babe ... I am not feeling well and I just want to go to sleep."

"Kate? Any contractions?" Seth asked walking over to her and placing his hand on her ever growing baby belly.

"No just not feeling well."

"Kate babe we just saw the doctor you sure I mean ..."

"Seth Yes I am just tired." Kate said.

"So you're just tired? That's it? That's why you don't want to come tonight? Why are you acting like this Kate I said I was sorry! You know I would never mean to hurt you honey! I hate myself for what I did and our fight. I just really want you there with me!"

"I know you want me there. But I am just tried I am 31 weeks pregnant Seth with twins so I am sorry if I don't want to walk around the arena and then watch you stand in the middle of the ring. You're not even fighting tonight Rome is out remember." Kate told him.

"I know that but I might cash in and if I do then I will be the new WWE World Heavy Weight Champion. So excuse me if I wanted to have my soon to be wife there with me. Why do you always make me out to be the bad guy? So what because Ambrose wont be there you don't want to go now? I told you Kate I don't want you any where near that son of a bitch!"

"Seth you know damn well I haven't talk to him in over a month. What the hell is wrong with you?" Kate snapped.

"He's my problem! He's not gonna stay away for long those are my boys and your my woman not his! Get that through your little thick skull!"

"Seth stop being such an ass hole" Kate told him walking away from him.

"Don't you walk away from me Damn it! Kate I am talking to you!" He said walking after her grabbing her arm and spinning her around to face him. "I will marry you! You will be my wife do you understand me!"

"What if I don't want to marry you any more? What if I don't want these babies to be yours. What the hell happened to you Seth you are not the man I fell in love with. This man standing ... wait your not a man not any more. I don't know the person standing in front of me! You are a coward. Seth Rollins you damn sure didn't earn that brief case and you sure as hell don't deserve to be champion." Kate told him. "You don't deserve me or these boys."

"Right well then go and be with him then with that street dog! But mark my words those boys are mine and I will get custody of them you stupid bitch! You're nothing without me Kate! You are just a whore you two deserve each other!"

"Fine I will call Dean now. He's ten times the man you are and he will be a way better father to the boys!"

With out thinking still holding tight to her already bruised arm Seth slapped Kate once again which caused her to fall back and landed on the bed.

"You get this through your head you and those boys are mine I will not lose you to that street dog! Not now NOT EVER!" He yelled.

As Kate laid on the bed Seth screaming at her she couldn't help but start cry as he held tight to her arms.

"I wont let him have you Kate! Don't you understand you're mine! Over my dead body will he ever get near you or these boys!"

"Seth Owe ... that hurts. Please!" She cried trying to wiggle out of his tight hold he had on her.

"Shut up! You are mine! Mine KATE MINE!"

"Seth please ... the boys. Think ...owe about the boys. I'm yours ... OK I'm yours." Kate cried as she stopped fighting him he hovered over her.

"Remember that bitch your mine all fucking mine forget that!" He told her giving her a dominate kiss then he got off her.

Kate sat up on the bed shaking one hand rubbing her baby bump the other wiping her tears as she stared at Seth who was fixing his shirt in the mirror. After a few moments Seth looked over at Kate.

"Honey you know I hate getting like that! I'm sorry it's just I love you so damn much I do. I know your tired so you just stay here in the hotel and relax." He told her as he rubbed her belly. "I will be back after the show alright?"

Kate just nodded.

"I love you Lady Bug."

Again Kate just nodded.

"I need to hear you say it."

"I love you Seth." Kate said softly through the tears.

"Good Girl." He told her.

He then grabbed his MITB Contract gave Kate another rough kiss and left the room. When Kate heard the door shut she laid back on the bed.

"Damn it! Why ... Why is he like this. What the hell. I am so sorry boys. We are stuck in this mess. I wont let him hurt you don't worry!" Kate said rubbing her belly.

She got off the bed and started looking for her phone but could see her it any where. "Damn that ass hole took it didn't he." Kate said out loud as she began to pace the hotel room. One hand on her belly the other on her lower back. She began to take slow breaths in and out to relax.

"Everything will be fine. You just gotta stick with Mommy boys. Can you do that? Yeah I know you can!" Kate told them. When she heard a knock on the door.

"Katie? Katie? Open the door Please?" The raspy voice echoed.

"Dean?" Kate said when she opened the door she looked down the hall each way and Dean barged into the room.

"What the hell is going on? You've been avoiding me for a month then I get a call from Emma telling me to get to Nashville now because she heard you two fighting last night?" Dean said pacing the room note looking at Kate. "If you want to stay with Seth fine but Emma was pretty damn clear about me getting her. So here I .. what the fuck Oh God Kate?" Dean said stopping in mid sentence and rushing over to the her. Placing one hand on her face and noticing her arms. "Kate?"

"Dean?" Kate said in tears.

"Did he do this to you?"

Kate didn't say anything she just shook her head no.

"Katie Please did that mother fucker touch you?" Dean said in an angry voice.

"Yes." Kate finally said softly.

"Son of a bitch. He hit you didn't he. I knew it! I am going to go kill that mother fucker right fucking now!"

"Dean .. please... I just .." Kate said trying to calm him down.

"Kate he can't get away with this."

"Please just hold me. Dean I ... please." Kate begged him.

Dean didn't even hesitate as he pulled her close.

"What the hell is he thinking. You are leaving him Kate. I wont let him hurt you. He wont hurt you or the boys again."

Dean held Kate for a few moments he looked down at the woman in his arms and softly touched her face with his hand.

"I will be back doll face."

"Dean?" Kate questioned.

"Pack your stuff and go to the 4th floor room 404. I will be back don't open the door for anyone." Dean told her.

"Dean where are you going?"

"Kate he wont get away with this. I love you now please do what I ask."

Kate just nodded as Dean kissed her softly and left the room.

**Night of Champions**

Seth stood in the middle of the ring with his hand raised in victory. He won by forfeit. He was addressing the WWE Universe.

"So I would like to issue an open challenge. BECAUSE THAT'S THE KIND OF GUY I AM! Because that is the kind of competitor I am. I am going to issue and open challenge to any body in that locker room. Who wants to come out here and have a match with me right NOW!" Seth said. "Anybody?" He turned of face the ramp waiting for someone to accept his challenge. "Anybody? Anybody?" He repeated with a laugh. "This is the opportunity of a life time. I am giving you a chance to step into the ring with Mr. Money in the bank! Come on anybody?"

Then the tron showed a cab pulled up and one pissed off Dean Ambrose get out and slam the door. He wasted no time and heard right for the ring. He rushed he and tackled Seth to the mat and starting beating the crap out of him.

"You son of a bitch I am gonna kick your ass." Dean growled at him while tossing punches before closeling him out of the ring. Dean was holding nothing back as their fight spilled over into the crowd and all around the arena. When the Authority came out with security guards and tried to break up the massive fight that was taking place. Dean took out the security team by jumping off part of the stage and went after Dean. He was so full of anger and rage not just because Seth put his head through cinder blocks a month ago but because of what he had done to Kate.

The battled their way back to the ring when Dean grabbed a chair.

"You stupid son of bitch you ever touch Kate again." Dean said about to hit Seth with the security tackled him and proceeded to zip tie his hands together and carrying a fighting Ambrose out of the arena.

"THIS ISN'T OVER SETH! I am gonna beat your ass for touching her! THIS ISN'T OVER!" Dean yelled as they were carrying him out of the arena.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I forgot to give a special shout out in the last chapter to nattiebroskette for being the 100th review! Thanks! If you haven't read her stories yet go check the out they are awesome!<em>**

**_Just a reminder that I don't own the WWE or any character except my OC! This is just a story so please remember that!_**

**_114 Reviews after only 15 chapters thanks is awesome THANK YOU SO MUCH! I love hearing what you have to say about this story so don't be shy and let me know!_**

**_Thank you to everyone who has favored and who is following this story you rock! Thanks!_**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Get to the hotel and get her now!" Seth yelled when he got back stage.

"Umm Seth really?" Jamie questioned.

"Yes I want her here with me." Seth voice echoed in the halls.

"Calm down. We've got Ambrose in the office. He's not getting to Kate." Hunter told him.

"Keep him there!" Seth said. "What the hell is in even doing here? Did you know he was coming back tonight?"

"No I didn't. He wasn't suppose to come back until next week but it made for good TV." Hunter smiled but noticed Seth did not find it funny.

"That's not even the least bit funny!"

"Seth buddy calm down." Hunter said.

"So are we going to get Kate or what?" Joey asked.

"Why go get Kate I thought she wasn't feeling well?" Hunter questioned.

"She was just tried and well I don't want that ass hole near her. He's trying to take her and my sons away from me."

"Seth you don't believe that do you? You and Kate are getting married soon and you are having twins. She loves you man." Hunter reassured as they walked into his office.

They sat down on the couch.

"I'm not sure what to believe anymore. Kate told me that those twins may not even be mine. She lied to me about everything!"

"Wait what?" Hunter questioned. "The twins might not be yours then whose are ... son of a bitch Ambrose?"

"Yeah" he stated simply playing around with the Money in the bank brief case.

"Dude? What the hell happened I mean I thought you were happy did you get into a fight or something this just doesn't seem like Kate?"

"I was happy Hunter! I was perfectly happy but she loves that fucker! She always did!" Seth said in a low voice still fooling around with the case not making eye contact.

"What makes you say she loves him, Seth something isn't adding up here. You and Kate are perfect for each other I saw that even when you brought her down to developmental what changed?" Hunter asked the clearly up set man.

"I don't know why don't you ask them!" He said when he felt his phone vibrate.

Seth looked at it as he read the text message from Jaime. "She's Gone Man! Gone her stuff everything she's not here!"

"Fuck! He fucking took her! He got to her that bastard!"

"Seth! Ambrose is the other office. Look I will give you 10 minutes with him. Then you go find her she's pregnant and she should be wondering around. 10 minutes. Then you are going to go find her. If you love her like i know you do don't let that scum win!" Hunter told him They got up and Seth went in to the other office and say Dean still hand cuffed and sitting in the chair.

"Where the fuck is she asshole!" Seth said getting inches from his face

"Who?" Dean said with a smirk on his face staring right at Seth.

"You bastard! You have her where is she?"

Again Dean repeated "Who?"

"If you don't tell where Kate is I will make sure you never see the light of day again! Now where the fuck is she!" Seth said still inches away from the man in the chair.

"Kate you mean the woman that you claim to love then beat the hell out of? What the hell is wrong with you Rollins don't you care about her ? Don't you care about the boys? I'm not telling you shit!" Dean stated getting more and more angry the longer he sat there with his hand tied behind his back.

"I do love those boys and her more than anything in this world! It's you Ambrose you had to fuck up everything that was good in my life! You took her away from me!" I know Kate loves you she did since day one I'm not stupid! But she's mine those boys are mine not yours!" Seth's yelled at the Dean who was struggling to get free from from the cuffs.

"Kate is not a piece of property. Damn right i love her and those boys! I would never hurt them the way you have. You hit her Seth don't you fucking get that. You beat her what the hell is wrong with you. If I wasn't tied to this chair I would kick your ass!" Dean yelled back.

"Well ya can't and I'm just gonna have to leave you here. I know I fucked up. I know I haven't been treating her right. I shouldn't have hit her. You're my problem and I will get rid of the problem soon enough. And me and Kate and our boys can be a family again not you!" Seth told him.

"If you can find her!" Dean said before Seth hauled off and punched him.

"Oh I will and you will never see her or the boys again!" Seth told him and blood pooled out of his lip.

Seth left the room holding his hand he punched him a little harder than he thought. When he looked up and saw Kate standing there with Hunter and Jamie. Kate didn't look happy struggling to get out of Jamie's grasp.

"Where is he?" Kate demanded when she saw Seth coming out the room.

"Hi Honey! Where is who?" Seth said relieved that he saw her standing there.

Holding back her tears she walked over to him.

"You know who where is Dean , Seth where ... is he." She said placing one hand on her belly and one on her back as she felt pain in her lower back. The same pain she had been feeling on and off the last few hours.

"He's in there." He told her pointing to the door.

Kate walked over to the door before opening she looked back at him.

"Seth?" Kate said in tears looking into Seth's sad eyes the eyes she had fallen in love with year ago.

"Just fucking go Kate! He's in there go to him he's the one you wanted all along anyway!" Seth said looking at the woman in front of him who he's loved with his heart these last three years.

"Seth ... please? Talk to me?" Kate said going up to him slowly still nervous as to how he would react.

"Just go please. I have done enough hurting you Please just go."

"Babe? Please just ... talk to me?" Kate asked him as Hunter motioned for them to go into the office. Seth and Kate slowly walked in staring at each other but neither one saying anything.

"Please go away Kate! I want to be alone! You broke my heart! I love you!" Seth said in a defeated tone.

"Damn it Seth!" Kate said. "I get that is my fault but why are you playing the victim here? Huh? Talk to me you arrogant ass." She yelled.

"Because I fucking know that you fucked Ambrose back in March! When you left with him that night I should have known , when you didn't come back to our room. Red fricken flag. I know you were mad at me but Kate sleeping with my friend? I should have known something was up You two were getting awfully close when the Shield was together! Then the sneaking around the secret texts the gifts for the boys the sneaking into our house. It all makes sense now its all perfectly clear." Seth told her while pacing the office.

"I told you I was sorry! I told you that I know I should have come clean about it but I just didn't want to hurt you but you! You hit me Seth! I know I was wrong but for whatever reason I still love you arrogant ass!" Kate shouted.

"I hate myself for hurting you like that Kate! I never wanted to hurt you like that I wanted to ... wait What?" Seth said stopping and looking at Kate.

"I said I still love you! I don't know why but I do. Ahhh Seth ..." Kate paused a moment and looked at the floor. "Seth... I think my water just broke!" Kate said looking down and the puddled.

"Oh shit let's get you to the hospital!" Seth said in a panic.

"Don't leave me alone Seth please? I can't ... ahhh I can't do this with out you please!" Kate told him holding her belly at this point in tears.

"I'm not going anywhere lady bug I love you too much for that as fucked up as I show it" He reassured her.

"We're really gonna do this have the babies?" Kate said in tears as Seth helped her out of the office.

"Yep ladybug they're wanting to meet their Mommy and daddy."

"It's to early they're gonna be alright , right?" Kate said nervously as they were trying not to draw attention to the situation.

"Yes baby their fighters like their mom they'll be OK." Seth told her trying to reassure her and himself. He didn't know much but he remembered at her last OB visit that they said the boys had a better chance if it was 35 weeks or later.

"Seth What's up?" Hunter asked as he saw Kate and Seth heading for the parking lot.

"Kate she's in labor man! I have to get her to the hospital." Seth said with urgency.

Hunter radioed to the medical team who was there with in minutes assessing Kate and her condition. Before either one knew what was going on she was being loaded on the ambulance. Seth was by her side the closest they would let him get any way.

"Seth I can't ... I can't do this it's to early. Please." Kate begged him as he was getting in the ambulance with her.

"Yes you can.. Yes you can! Just breath honey just breath." Seth told her On there was to the hospital Seth was by her side trying to keep her calm as well.

When his phone went off he looked text message. "What about Ambrose?"

Seth called Jamie still holding on to Kate's hand trying to keep her calm as she was talking to the paramedic.

"He's gone man! Gone"

"What do you mean he is gone?"

"The room is empty. Ambrose is MIA!"

"I'll worry about that later I'm on my way to the hospital!" Seth said when he heard Kate let out a scream of pain.

"Baby its gonna be alright! I am right here baby I'm not going anywhere." Seth said hanging up the phone.

Dean Ambrose was the last thing on his mind. Kate was in pain and deep down he felt that this wasn't right something was wrong and the drive to the hospital was taking to long.

"Seth ... I ..." Kate tried to say through the pain. "I ... I am sorry ..."

"I know baby I know its OK focus."

They finally reached the hospital was were taken inside.

"Is the woman in labor?" The doctor asked looking at them.

"Yes! She's carrying twins! She's only 31 weeks! Please." Seth said.

"We've got this sir. We'll take care of your wife."

"I .. I have to go with her." Seth said Kate holding tight to her hand.

"Mr?"

"Rollins."

"Mr. Rollins this is considered a high risk birth let us get your wife settled then someone will come out and get you."

"Kate baby stay calm. Please."

"Seth? I .. ahhh."

"Shhh Lady Bug it's fine stay calm and I will be right there with you soon."

**Seth paced the waiting room **when he heard. A voice say "I wont miss this. If those boys are mine I have every right to be her

"Then you should stay far away from me as possible. I'm not here to start a fight whatever happens happens."

"You gonna kick my ass Seth? You gonna beat me up?" Dean said.

"No. Because I know it wouldn't do any good. If the twins are yours then they're yours! If they're mine then you need to move on and leave MY family alone."

"Mr. Rollins your wife is up in OB resting ... we do need to talk so will come with me." The nurse asked.

"Is she alright? Are the babies OK?"

"Just come with me please." The nurse said again as Seth walked up to her and Dean right behind him.

"OK?" He said as his heart was beating fast not knowing what to think. He regretted how he's treated Kate he really did. But the thought of loosing her or the boys scared him to the core of his being.

"I'm sorry but just the husband please." The nurse stated looking at both men a bit confused.

"I'm her husband." Seth stated to the nurse. Dean rolled his eyes and wanted to say something but new that wouldn't help matters any.

"Then Just you Sir. I'm sorry." The nurse said looking at Dean there is a waiting area in OB you can wait in. Mr. Rollins we really should hurry." She told him as she was walking at a fast pace!

"OK please tell me what's wrong?

The nurse didn't answer him. Which worried him even more when they reached OB the nurse motioned Dean to the waiting room. Walking Seth back through two more double doors. He could ear babies crying and then silence as they turned the corner and stopped at door marked 312.

"Mr. Rollins it is very important that you keep your wife calm as possible. This is considered a high risk you do that?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Now Baby B is in a difficult position so it looks like a C-section is our best option. But your wife's blood pressure is high. So we want that to come down a bit. The most important thing is to keep her calm to the babies don't go into distress."

"OK I can keep her calm!" Seth told the nurse. .

"You may go in and see her now." The nurse told him. Seth took a deep breathe before walking into the private room where he saw Kate laying on her side one hand rubbing her belly as she was breathing softly. He could hear the Twins heart beats and he walked up to the bed.

"Hi Lady Bug." Seth said softly while touching her hair.

"Seth ... the ... the boys.. ahhh." Kate said with tears streaming down her face trying to sit up a bit.

Kate wrapped her arms around Seth as he slowly rubbed her back looking at the monitor.

"Shhhh baby its alright I'm here with you."

"Seth I ... Can't do this it's too soon."

"You have to sweet heart because baby b wants to meet his Mommy first"

"Liam?" Kate said softly rubbing her belly as did Seth.

"Yes Liam wants you to calm down so he can meet you and hold him baby."

"Promise me ... Promise me that you fight for the boys no matter what happens." Kate said as another contraction hit. "You fight for them. Make sure that they make it Please Seth!" Kate told him.

"I promise baby with all my heart I will fight for our sons and they are little fighters! Promise me you fight for them as well and bring our boys into this world! Be here with me! Kate I'm sorry for everything in the past I never meant to hurt you.I was a selfish prick you and the babies mean more to me than my WWE career my own life.. You guys are my life, my everything fight for the boy, fight for you and fight for me.I love you soo much Lady Bug don't give up on us. Don't give up on me."

Kate just nodded as she held tight to Seth when a shock of pain radiated her body and she shook in his arm.

"Some Body HELP! NURSE! HELP!" Seth yelled hitting the call button with Kate in his arms.

He was Fearful of what the next several hours would be like as he whispered in her ear.

"I love you Kate. Fight baby fight!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>THANK YOU SO MUCH! I love hearing what you have to say about this story so don't be shy and let me know!<strong>_

_**Thank you to everyone who has favored and who is following this story you rock! Thanks!**_

_**Special thank you to MoxieMay for helping me with this chapter! I couldn't have done it with out you! Way to channel your inner ninja! If you haven't checked out her stories yet please do they are great!**_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Kate just nodded as she held tight to Seth when a shock of pain radiated her body and she shook in his arm.

"Some Body HELP! NURSE! HELP!" Seth yelled hitting the call button with Kate in his arms.

He was Fearful of what the next several hours would be like he whispered in her ear.

"I love you Kate. Fight baby fight!"

"Seth ahhh something ... something wrong!" Kate said clenched tight to his body.

"I'm trying to get someone baby! Help! Please!" Seth yelled.

When Seth looked down he noticed there was blood on the bed. His heart sank.

"Oh Fuck! SOMEBODY GET IN HERE NOW!" Seth yelled into the call button Kate still holding tight to him.

Finally in came a few nurses and the doctor. "We can't wait she needs an emergency c-section NOW!" The doctor said as one of the nurses pushed Seth to the side.

"Is she gonna be OK?" What about the babies?" Seth asked trying to hold it together.

"We are going to do everything we can Mr. Rollins but for now I think it's best if you waited in the waiting room." The nurse told him.

While the doctor tended to Kate giving her medication through her IV. She was still clearly in pain so they were trying to calm her down.

"Everything will be OK ladybug." Seth said trying to calm her down.

"Seth I'm Sorry! What's wrong ahhhh why? Oh Please don't let anything happen to the boys." Kate cried as they stared wheeling her out of the room.

"I wont." Seth told her holding tight to her hand. As they wheeled Kate down the hall they were about to go through two double doors. "I'm sorry Mr. Rollins this is as far as I can let you go." the nurse told him.

"Please take care of her and my boys. Please." Seth begged.

"We will do everything we can sir." the nurse said.

"Seth?" Kate said faintly.

"I'm here lady bug"

"Seth I'm scared.. " She said even fainter as her eyes began to open and close as if she was fighting sleep.

"You are the bravest woman I know! Keep fighting baby be strong for our boys."

"I .. love you Seth." Kate said faintly as he kissed her hand/

"I love you to Kate Nicole!"

Before he knew it she was gone through the double doors.

Seth walked slowly to the waiting room he kept looking back at the double doors he felt so helpless he wanted to be there when he boys arrived but it wasn't looking good. When he heard a raspy voice "What the fuck man? What the hell happened?"

"She has to have a emergency c section and what the fuck are you still doing here?" Seth asked Dean who jumped out of his chair when he saw him enter the waiting area.

"What the hell man? Are the boys alright? How's Kate? I told you I wasn't gonna miss this! What the hell did you do?" Dean demanded now a few inches from Seth.

"I don't know and I didn't do anything!"

"What do you mean you don't know? Why is there blood on your shirt I swear to anything holy if you hurt her again ..." Dean said.

"For fuck sake Ambrose! Something went wrong and she shook in pain that's when they wheeled her in for surgery!"

"You better pray she makes it and MY boys make it because if they don't I am gonna beat the life out you." Dean said now nose to nose with Seth.

"Your boys? Those are my boys and you best get out of my face right now before you regret it"

"What are you gonna do Rollins? Beat me like you beat Kate?"

"Fuck you!" Seth said as he punched Dean

"You don't know those boys are yours they could be mine!" Dean said as he tossed a punches Seth's way in reaction.

"They are more mine then they are yours! I will raise them not you!"

"Not if they come back mine! I wont let you any where near them or Kate! You're a woman beater Rollins I wont put my kids or Kate though that." Dean yelled

"What the hell is going on in here?" Triple H said coming into the room with J & J security in tow.

"Kate's in surgery and this asshole won't leave me alone!" Seth said looking over at his boss.

"I told you I'm not leaving Rollins! I have just as much right to be here as you do." Dean told them.

"They're not your babies! They're mine!" Seth yelled back!

"We'll just see about that now wont Seth! You do know Kate is leaving your right she wont put the boys thru hell!"

"She told me she loved! She's forgiven me for my stupid mistakes! She loves me and I love her damn it!"

"Mr. Rollins?" The nurse from early said coming in to the madness.

"Yes?" Seth said walking towards the nurse. "How is Kate? The babies?"

"Why don't you come with me."

"OK please tell me are they OK?"

"No! I want to know too! I've been in the dark long enough damn it!" Dean said to them

"Fine! Can you just tell me now please so he can here too!" Seth stated tired of fighting at this point.

"Mr. Rollins this is Dr. Hathaway."

Seth just nodded.

"Mr. Rollins as you know this was a high risk delivery." The Doctor began. "But you are now the proud father of two beautiful boys

"I .. I am?" He said tearing up a bit. " H ... how is Kate?"

"She did loose a lot of blood she began to hemorrhage."

"Hemorrhage is she OK?" Seth asked in a shaky voice.

"Yes Mr. Rollins she is fine now but there was some damage." the Doctor continued.

"W w what do you mean damage?"

"Meaning that there is a good chance they you're wife wont be able to get pregnant again." The Doctor stated.

"Oh God No?"

"Mr. Rollins it's just a chance there was some uterus damage I repaired it but this is just something you need to understand. Her getting pregnant in the future may be tough."

Seth just nodded as Dean glared at Seth.

"Can I see her and the boys?"

"Of course. But you wont be able to hold the boys. Baby A is strong and healthy he just needs a little help to breath. But Baby B he's a tough guy that one. He's also on oxygen but his lungs weren't as developed so he needs a lot of extra help. They are in the Nicu now."

"OK thank you for saving them. Thank you so much."

"That's my job. You are more than welcome to see Kate when she gets up to her room. But nurse Lacy here will take you to see your sons." Dr. Hathaway told him.

Seth nodded as Lacey came up to them.

"I am sorry but just parents are allowed in the NICU."

"I'm the father."

"Rollins?" Dean said

"Ambrose?"

"You're really not gonna let me see them? You're that big of an ass? They could be mine boys!" Dean said.

"Fine! Can he come see them too?" Seth asked.

"I'm sorry but the NICU is strictly parents only and Mr. Rollins you have the matching bracelet. Your friend can see them in a little bit." Lacey said.  
>"Just Go Rollins. You always get your way." Dean said walking away.<p>

"Congrats man! You've got your boys. Take all the time you need. The WWE is here if you need anything." Hunter told him.

"Thanks Hunter! That means a lot!" Seth said.

When they got to the NICU Lacey ran through all the procedure from hand washing to wearing the grown. They slowly walked in and Lacey took him to the two incubators with two small boys in side. Rollins on the card on top of them.

"This must be Dad? HI Mr. Rollins I am Molly I am the boys nurse. You've got two strong little guys right here." Molly told him.

Seth just stood there and stared at the two little lives before him.

"Hi little boys! I'm your daddy. You're fighters like your old man. I'm gonna give you the world and all the love I have in my heart. Before you two came along I was living life for me. Living in the moment. Seen the world. Then I met your Mommy and she changed me. Daddy hasn't been the best person to her. And I'm sorry for that. I never meant to hurt her or you and I will never become that person again! There is a man out there who wants to be your daddy so bad. I can't let that happen little ones. I want to make your lives better than he can! We're a family now and nothing or no one can change that. Not even a lunatic."

"Mr. Rollins?" Lacey said walking up to him.

"Yes?"

"You're wife is still in recovery but she requested this before we began the C-section, So I guess I can give them to you" She told him handing Seth the envelope.

"Thank you." Seth said holding tight to the envelop now in his hand.

"No problem also do the boys have Names? I would like to get there birth certificates and everything in order for you." Lacey stated.

"Twin A is Logan Scott and Twin B is Liam James Rollins."

"Very Cute! I will get everything in order Congrats again dad."

"Thank you I'm a proud Daddy right now."

"It's shows. I will let you know when you can see your wife." Lacey told him.

"Thank you!" He said with a proud smile.

When Lacey walked away he couldn't help but looked at the envelope for the longest time, before he slowly opened it and read what it said.

"Son of A Bitch! You're Dean's Babies." Seth said to himself. "No one can ever know. You're both mine."

He looked down at the boys and he folded the paper and put it in his pocket.

"No one will ever know. You are both MY boys!""

* * *

><p>T<strong><em>HANK YOU SO MUCH! I love hearing what you have to say about this story so don't be shy and let me know!<em>**

**_Thank you to everyone who has favored and who is following this story you rock! Thanks!_**

**_Special thank you to MoxieMay for helping me with this chapter! I couldn't have done it with out you!_**


	19. Chapter 19

**I want to thank everyone who is reading this story! I love getting feed back however I am sorry if some of you feel this story is turning to "shit" that is not my intent. So if you didn't already know I changed chapter 18 and the boys are now BOTH Deans. If you have ideas on how to make this story better I am all ears. Like I said I encourage feed back however when you simply tell me the story stinks I don't have anything to go on as to why or how to make it better. I do try really hard and even get help from a friend to make the best story possible. Again thank you to all of you who are reading this story , those of you who comment and those who don't thank you! Thank you to all who have favored and who are following this story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

"My .. My babies?" Kate said faintly as she started to open her eyes.

"They're fine doll face you did so good Kate so good." Dean told her holding her hand kissed it softly.

"Did ... did you see them?"

"No Babe I didn't get to see them. But they are in the NICU. Seth is with them."

"But they are they OK?" Kate asked.

"Yes they are both little fighters." Dean told her.

"I want to see them! I have to see my boys!" Kate said trying to get out of bed but winced in pain.

"Kate Babe you just had a major surgery please rest. You can see the boys in a bit I promise."

"Promise me they are ok?" Kate asked him.

"The doctor told us they were fine and Seth went to see them. Now you just rest up." Dean said kissing her forehead.

Seth was walking down the hall scrolling through his phone at the pictures he had just taken of the boys. He was heading to Kate's room excited to show her pictures of the boys. He knew she wouldn't be able to see them for a few more hours but this was the next best thing! He was all smiles when he walked into to her room until he saw Dean sitting next to the bed where holding Kate's sleeping hand.

"What the fuck are you doing in here Ambrose?" Seth questioned walking all the way into the room.

"Someone needed to be here when she woke up don't you think! I mean since you wouldn't let me see the boys!" Dean replied.

"Speaking of MY boys lady bug here they are! " Seth said as he showed Kate the photos on his phone.

As she stared at the photos of the twins her eyes filled with tears! Those were her sons they were finally here!

"Oh look at them! Are they OK? What are all the wires and why does he have a tube in." Kate asked in tears.

"To help him breathe but they are little fighters just like their mom and their DAD which is me!"

"It's not permanent right? I mean he wont have to be on it long?" Kate asked him eyes still on the photo.

"No not for long. If he's like his dad he will be just fine!"

Kate began to sit up in bed but winced again in pain.

"Lady bug don't sit up your stitches will rip." Seth said.

"Seth I have to see the boys! Please" Kate told him.

"Katie please. You still need to rest." Dean said. "Oh and Rollins just because you are wearing a matching bracelet doesn't make those boys yours!" Dean said staring right at him.

"DNA doesn't Lie Ambrose!"

"What DNA?" Dean said back.

"Ask Kate that."

"Katie?" Dean said looking her.

"Tell him lady bug!" Seth said with dominance.

"When I was admitted I told them to call the hospital in Iowa where you gave your DNA Sample Dean and I asked them to Run a test when the boys were born. But they told me they thought it would take a few days. Seth ... I don't understand?" Kate questioned trying to sit up again

"I got the paper and it said I was the boys dad not this street dogs. Boo yah!"

"Seth Don't be an ass hole about it!" Kate said.

"Let me see it!" Dean said holding out his hand. "I don't believe shit!"

"Seth just give him the paper." Kate said flatly.

"I don't have the damn paper I told you!"

"Then how do you know?" Dean questioned looked at Kate who was still clearing in a bit of pain.

"Because The Nurse Lacey she told me idiot!"

"She just randomly told you hey the boys are yours? You are so full of fucking Shit Rollins! It's pathetic!" Dean said in anger.

"No asshole she handed me a envelope damn you're fucking stupid!"

"Then where the fuck is the paper saying that those boys are yours?" Dean said a little louder.

"Right here! God Ambrose you are you that fucking stupid of course I have proof the boys are mine!" He said holding a piece of paper in his hand.

"Just ... Just stop fighting Please!" Kate said trying to get out of bed.

"Lady bug stay in the bed please." Seth told her.

"No! You to need stop!" Kate said in tears. "I know I messed everything up. I just ..." Kate said still struggling to get out of bed.

"Katie please." Dean said walking closer to the bed.

"Lady bug please . ... don't touch my fiancee!" Seth snapped grabbing Dean's arm before he could get close to Kate.

"Don't fucking touch me Rollins." Dean said moving his arm out of his grasp.

"Don't fucking touch her either! I think you did that enough!" Seth said pushing Dean as he pushed back.

"What the fuck Rollins I told you I wont let you hurt her or those boys I don't give a shit what that piece of paper says."

"Bring it on lunatic!"

"STOP!" Kate said as she tried to stand to get out of bed.

"You stop getting out of that bed!" Seth said catching Kate before she fell.

"Stop ... Stop fighting! It doesn't matter right now! The only thing that matters is Liam and Logan! Damn It!" Kate yelled at them.

"She's right!" Dean said backing away.

"Damn Right I am! Now please let ... let me see the .. boys!" Kate said.

"Katie you shouldn't be out of bed yet! You need to rest" Dean said softly.

"I .. I just ... I just want ..." Kate began to say as her face went white.

"Lady bug what's wrong?" Seth asked helping her back in bed.

"I .. I think I am going to be sick." She said softly

"Katie it's going to be alright just take a few deep breathes." Dean said trying to get closer to her.

"Its gonna be alright baby" Seth said rubbing her back as she got sick.

"I'm sorry." Kate said in tears while she drive heaved.

"Shhh shhh don't be sorry I'm here."

"Yeah till you beat her again?" Dean said in a low voice but Seth heard him.

"Fuck you!"

"Seth? Please .." Kate said faintly.

"Sorry love bug"

"Seth ... I .. feel funny .." Kate said as they looked down and noticed blood on her gown.

"Katie?" Dean said as he could sense something wasn't right.

Dean rushed out of the room and got the nurse who came running in behind him. "What's ... " The nurse stopped when she called for help.

"Her stitches ... we need to get her back to the OR Now." The nurse said to the other Nurse who was checking Kate's vitals.

"Is she gonna be OK?"

" Mr. Rollins she shouldn't have gotten out of bed." The nurse stated as they wheeled Kate out of the room

"This is all your fault!"

"My fault? Fuck you Rollins! If you weren't an ass hole then she wouldn't have gotten out of bed. So don't blame me!"

"Fuck you Ambrose! If she would have not messed with you then we would be a happy fucking family but you had to stick your dick where it didn't belong!" Seth said.

"I love Kate you sell out piece of shit! I love her! I know she was with you but I feel in love. The night you turned your back on us Kate was there for us and yeah I know it was wrong to sleep with her. But I don't regret it for a second."

"Of course you wouldn't why don't you find a ring rat fuck them and leave my damn family alone!" Seth yelled.

"This isn't your family Rollins! I don't care what that damn piece of paper says! Kate and the boys are done with you!" Dean yelled back both men in each others faces.

"Keep thinking that you fucking street dog!"

"I may be a street dog but at least I am not a woman beater."

"Mr. Rollins." Nurse Lacey said with urgency in her voice

"Yes? What's wrong?" Seth asked as he backed away from Dean and turned towards the nurse.

"You are needed in the NICU Now! It's Liam!"

"What's wrong with my son?"

"He's having trouble breathing please ... just come with me." Lacey said as Seth and Dean followed her out of the room almost at a run.

"Please let him be OK"

"You better prays he's alright Rollins." Dean said as they were all now in the at the door of the NICU.

"I wish you would shut the fuck up Ambrose!" Seth snarled at him.

Dean just rolled his eyes when a Doctor came to talk to them.

"Mr Rollins. I am Dr. Greyson I am treating your sons."

"What's happening with my son?" Seth asked glancing over at Dean and then back at the doctor.

"He has a collapsed lung it's not uncommon in preemies this little but I do need to fix it because he is having trouble breathing. I need your consent."

"Anything to help my boy." Seth stated as he sign the form he was given.

"Thank You." He said as Seth handed him the clipboard back and he walked away.

"Is .. is that Logan?" Dean asked pointing to one of the incubators through the window.

"Yeah that's him." Seth said.

"He's so little." Dean said staring at the baby. "You better hope Kate and Liam make it Rollins."

"They will! Ambrose you better be glad were in a fucking hospital right now."

"Why you gonna kick my ass Seth? I am not going anywhere I told you that! I will be with Kate and these boys! Believe that." Dean said looking right at him.

"Don't fucking say Romans saying , get the fuck out of my face asshole"

"Mr. Rollins I know that your wife is in surgery and Liam is as well. But would like to come and sit with your other Logan?" Molly asked interrupting the confrontation

"Yes Thank you! Ambrose you stay the fuck away from me and my family!" Seth said gritting his teeth as he went to wash his hands and gown up to see Logan.

Dean stood there and watched Seth walk into the NICU and sit next to Logan. "You wont win Rollins! I wont let you hurt them! I will make sure Kate and the boys are safe."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Seth was sitting next to Logan in the rocking chair staring at the new born baby.

"Mr. Rollins you can touch him if you'd like." Molly said as she showed him how to put his hand in the little arm hole.

Seth followed her lead and slowly touched the little boys arms. He couldn't help but think about Liam and Kate and the mess they now found themselves in. He glanced back over at the window but didn't see Dean any more. He looked back at Logan as he slowly rubbed his thumb over his little hand.

"Hey there Logan. It's me it's Daddy! I know it's scary in here but don't worry champ your a fighter. Your Mom and brother are going to be fine." Seth said. "You know the first time I saw your mom I was in love with her. Everything about her her. Her walk her laugh. Her attempt at trying to be a bad ass doing cross fit and failed I might add. I know I've been an ass but I do love her with all my heart and I love you and your brother too! I never meant to hurt her or run her into the arms of that ass. You know I remember the day that I took her to Florida our first vacation together. Well her vacation I was there to work. I was wrestling in developmental FCW at the time."

***** Flash Back *** **

"Seth baby how does this look?" Kate asked coming out of the bath room in a cute red halter top and short jean shorts.

"Really really good damn I don't want to go I say we stay in here." Seth said pulling her close to him and nibbling at her neck.

"Don't you have a match tonight? Aren't you fighting that Moxley dude?" Kate said with a laugh.

"I'd rather wrestle with you on the bed till one of us can't walk anymore baby."

"Seth Oh my god!" Kate giggled while he was still holding her close.

"But you're right baby I have to make the money for us but tonight its on like donkey Kong!"

"Only if you win tonight!" Kate giggled giving him a quick kiss. "Seth are you sure it's OK that I come tonight?

"Oh I'm gonna win and its OK baby I want my Lady Bug there cheering for me"

"I just I am nervous that's all what if they don't like me? Wait who said I was cheering for you anyway! I may cheer for the other guy."

"Ugh! My heart your breaking it baby! We both know you like my body too much to root for the other guy" Seth said.

"So true. I could never root for the other guy babe! I am all yours!" Kate smiled at him.

"Now until forever ladybug!" Seth told her pulling her into a long passionate kiss.

**A little while later** - Seth and Kate arrived at the FCW event and walked in holding hands. Seth was greeted by some people and introduced Kate to a lot of people. She was a little over whelmed with all the attention Seth was getting but was so proud of him. When they went into the locker room. She saw two men talking and getting ready for the show.

"Kate this is Dean and Roman! Guys this is Kate!" Seth said with pride as he introduced his girlfriend to the guys.

"HI!" Kate said shyly as she shock their hands.

"So this is the hot girlfriend?" Dean said.

"Yep the love of my life." He said putting his arm around her.

"It's nice to finally meet you both." Kate said.

"You too. He talks about you all the time." Roman said.

"I don't talk about her all the time."

"Most of the time." Dean laughed. "We should totally hit the bar tonight and hang out and shit!"

"Totally what ya think lady bug?"

"Umm well I don't know?" Kate hesitated. "I guess?" She finally said looking at the Seth.

"We don't have to if you don't want to." Seth told her.

"Oh come on Katie it'll be fun!" Dean said with a laugh.

"Please lady bug pleaseee?" Seth said giving the puppy dog face

"Alright I fine looks like we are going out to a bar." Kate said looking at the three guys who had smiles on their face.

"Hell ya! This is gonna kick ass!" Dean said.

"Down boy!" Roman laughed.

"Yay! It's be fun lady bug you'll see." Seth said kissing her cheek before heading to the bath room to change and get ready for the show.

Kate sat in the front row during the Dean and Seth match she watched on this was her first FCW Show and really the first time she saw him in the ring. He was amazing she could tell he loved what he did and the passion that each man had for the sport was so evident as she watched them fighting it out with each other.

**Later that Night:** They were all at the bar sitting at the table Seth's arm around Kate as they were all talking. They were getting to know each other.

"Lady bug would you like to dance?" Seth asked.

"Seth did you really just ask me to dance?" Kate asked taking a sip of her drink,

"I did I wanna show you off my girl!" Seth told her as he kissed her cheek.

"Well how can I saw now to that face." Kate smiled as Seth stood up and lead her over to the dance floor.

"You look so beautiful right now baby" he whispered as he pulled her into him as they started dancing.

"Not so bad yourself." She told him while they were listening to the random slow song playing.

Seth placed his forehead on Kate's as they swayed back and forth to the music.

"I can give you the world and my heart if you let me lady bug. I can make you the happiest woman in the world if you let me. I know it's going to be a be hard especially when I get called up to the main roster! But with you by my side I can make all my dreams a reality!"

"Awww Baby what did I do to deserve you? Seth you have my whole heart I love you and I am proud to stand my your side. When all your dreams come true."

"Thank you baby. I love you too! I promise I will make all your dreams come true through the good and the bad I will be by your side and I'm lucky to Have you lady bug. I'm lucky to have you."

"Seth ..." Kate said as her eyes began to fill with tears. "We are gonna have all aren't we baby! You are gonna be WWE Champion someday and we'll have a house full of kids!" She told him with a giggle.

"I would love that Kate! I really would and you was my wife."

"You wanna marry me Seth Rollins?" Kate asked him seductively as she wiggled into him closer.

"I d ... doo woman keep wiggling that ass at me will get your in trouble" he growled in to her.

"Yeah? You think I'm scared of you Seth Rollins!" Kate giggled doing the same action again.

"You should be because I'm gonna do so many dirty things to you , that you won't be able to walk for two weeks!" He growled at her nibbling on her neck hand on her hips.

Kate's face turned red. "Seth Rollins!" She giggled in embarrassment.

When they heard a raspy voice say. "Can I cut in."

"Dude seriously? Get your own girl!" Seth said annoyed at the interruption.

"What man? You can't have all the fun." Dean said clearly buzzing at this point!

"Yes I can dude you're drunk!" Seth told him pulling Kate into him. "Come on one dance and I am not drunk!" Dean stated.

"Seth baby it's fine just one dance." Kate said.

"Fine but if he tries anything I will beat his ass!"

"Dude she's hot! I mean hello look at her but I will keep my hands above the belt!" Dean told him with a grin.

"Alright fine one dance." Seth said as he slowly took a step back and Dean pulled Kate close to him. Seth made a noise and Dean stepped back as they stared dancing.

Seth walked over to talk with Roman.

"Dude you are watching them like a hawk you do know that right?" Roman asked.

"No I'm not! She's my girl Rome I don't trust him"

"Dude he's our friend what do you mean you don't trust him?" Roman questioned.

"Its not the fact that I don't trust him ... I guess ... its the fact that ... I don't fucking know! I just feel something is gonna happen"

"Like what? Dude she loves you I can see that already! The way you two look at each other. I can tell so go claim what's yours bro." Roman told him.

Seth walked over and cut in between Dean and Kate and pulled her into a passionate deep kiss.

"Seth!" Kate said a little out of breath.

"What you're mine baby all mine let's get out of here so I can show you how much you are mine!" He told her as he pulled her into a kiss before leaving the bar.

***** End Flash Back*****

"That night we went back to the hotel and well I can't really tell you what happened because that's not for little ears. It was that trip when I knew with out a doubt that I knew I loved your Mommy. I know I haven't been the best and I don't deserve her , you or your brother! I know that she has fallen in love with someone else and whatever she decides to do I will still love her just as much as I did that day. I will never stop Loving her or you boys. I will protect you with everything in me! The three of you changed my life in ways I can't explain. I know I messed up and I will make it right for you , your brother and for your Mom!" Seth said still rubbing his little hand with his thumb.

"Mr. Rollins!" Lacey said walking up to Seth whose eyes were locked on Logan.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I actually have good news! I just wanted to tell you that Liam is our of surgery and he is doing much better. Kate is also heading back to her room if you would like to see her." Lacey told him.

"Yes please. I'll see you soon champ! I promise! Daddy Loves You!" Seth said slowly standing up and blowing a little kiss.

"We'll take good care of both of them." Molly said coming up to him.

"Thank you!"

Seth left the NICU and began to walk slowly down the hall and headed to Kate's room he didn't see Dean anywhere and he was realized to say the least when he walked into Kate's room he saw her laying there pale and weak still sleeping. He went up to the bed and softly grabbed her hand as he sat down in the chair next to the bed and just stared at her.

"Awww baby I'm sorry all of this happened. I really am. I'm sorry for hitting you and basically treating you like dirt. I shouldn't have done that to you! I know I messed up so bad. I get that you want to leave me! I don't blame you for that at all but I'm willing to make this work all of this if you are! I'm sorry baby! I really am I want us to be a family all of us you me and our sons. I love you all so much it hurts at times! I love you Kate Nicole you and our boys!" Seth said holding on to her hand.

"My .. My babies!" Kate said softly as her eyes started to open.

"They're OK lady bug they're gonna be OK. You need to rest so you can see them soon."

"Seth ... I need ... I need to see them!" Kate said looking over at him.

"You're gonna see them soon Kate! But you need to get a little bit better so you can do that!"

"You're sure they are ... good they are healthy? Promise .. Promise me!"

"I promise baby! Now shhh shhh get some rest now so you can get better yourself."

"Seth ..." She said softy.

"Shhhh just get some rest! You'll see our boys soon! I promise." He told her as he leaned up and kissed her softly as Kate drifted off to sleep once again.

Seth sat there and watched her sleep for a few more minutes when he sent a message to Hunter giving him an update. When the door slowly opened and Dean walked in with flowers in his hand.

"Can't you see she's sleeping and Kate just gave birth to my kids and her bodies been through hell and back!" Seth snapped at the sight of Dean Ambrose entering the room.

"I can see she's sleep asshole and I know her bodies been through hell." Dean said in a low angry voice.

"I am not going to fight with again Ambrose. Not here! Kate needs rest she wants to see the boys. So just let her rest please! We've both put her through hell. I get that I fucked up I know that! I know that I almost lost her in more ways. But I love her and the boys more than anything. So I am going to try damn hard to be a better man for Kate and those boys! So Ambrose stop Acting like you're so fucking innocent like you're Mr. Perfect! I know she wants you I'm not stupid!

"Then just leave her alone! Damn it Seth do you really think that I wanted it to turn out this way? HUH! I know you love Kate I never meant to come in between the two of you! That night I slept with her ... it changed my life alright! I fell in love with her. I am not saying it's right but I love her and when she told me she was pregnant for the first time in my life I was like damn I did something right for once! I wanted so fucking bad to have those boys be mine. But they're not ... right they're. So fine you win Seth you win! You get the boys and Kate! But I am telling you now you ever and I do mean ever ... touch her or those boys again! I will be coming after you! Oh and I just talked to Stephanie it's you and me and Hell in a cell!"

"You don't think that I wanted her to have my kids. My kids that were a part of me and a part of her. That when I looked into their eyes I would see a part of us in them. Kate and I have two boys now don't you get that man. I wont hurt her again I wont. I wont hurt my boys. Ambrose just let this go man. I get you fell in love with her hell I can't blame you look at her." Seth said looking over at Kate still sleeping. "I love her with everything I am and I wont hurt her ever again. Logan and Liam they deserve to have the best life that Kate and I can give them!"

"Seth I can't just not love her any more. But I am not going to fight you here. I will go but I am warning you if you beat her or hurt those boys I will beat your ass!"

"See you at Hell in Cell." Seth stated as Dean left the room.

"Seth ..." Kate said softly.

"I am here Baby! I'm here. I love you so much Kate! Just rest so you can see the boys soon." He told her as she drifted back off to sleep.

As Kate slept Seth got up and ripped up the DNA test paper and tossed it in the trash and when house keeping came around he made sure they took the trash. For now everything was going Seth's way! Dean was backing off and he had Kate , Liam and Logan.

* * *

><p><strong><em>THANK YOU SO MUCH! I love hearing what you have to say about this story so don't be shy and let me know!<em>**

**_Thank you to everyone who has favored and who is following this story you rock! Thanks!_**

**_A Special Thank you to an amazing friend! *Wink!_**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**A Few Hours Later:** Kate was awake and couldn't wait to finally meet her boys.

"Seth will you get the nurse for me?" Kate asked,

"Why?" he questioned with concern.

"Because I need a shower and I want to make sure it's OK! I want to go and see the boys." She told him sitting up but still in a bit of pain.

"You OK lady bug do u think its a good idea? I mean you're still in pain?" He asked her.

"Yes! I have to see the boys! Please?" She requested again.

"OK I will get the nurse for you,"

"Thank you! Hey is Dean still here? I haven't seen him?" She asked as Seth was now at the door.

"No I haven't seen him."

"Oh really?" Kate said a bit disappointed. "Do you know if he got to see the boys?"

"Yes he saw them." He said trying to keep his cool as his dark eyes were focused on hers.

"That's good that he at least got to meet them before he left I guess." Kate said sitting up in bed a bit more trying to reach for something.

"Here let me." he said walking back over to her and helping her.

"Thanks." She said when he handed her the hair brush. "I look and feel so gross. I need to get clean and then I am going to meet the boys." Kate said with a smile. She was still in pain but masking it very well. All she cared about in this moment was finally meeting her son.

"You still look beautiful to me if not more beautiful." Seth told her as he went to kiss her but she back away.

"Thanks but you don't have to lie to me! I know I am a hot mess and I stink."

"You do not stink! And you're not a hot mess! You just gave birth to , two beautiful boys. Kate You're beautiful!" he told her waiting to kiss her but didn't want to be rejected again.

"Well I am glad one of us thinks so." Kate giggled. "I can't believe I actually need help with a shower!" She stated. "Will you get a nurse please?"

"OK I will go get her now."

"Thank you."

**30 minutes later** Kate was finally showered and in a wheel chair , Seth pushing her to the NICU. He could tell she was still clearing in pain but nothing was going to stop her from meeting her boys.

"I can't wait to finally see the boys! You have the camera right?" Kate asked as they were headed down the hall.

"Got it on my hand right here!" Seth told her.

When they reached the NICU they were met by nurse Molly. "Hi Mr. Rollins. I wanted to let you know that Liam is doing great and his breathing is getting stronger."

"That's wonderful! Can we see them today Molly?" Seth said with a smile but before the nurse could answer Kate interrupted.

"What? What's wrong with Liam? Seth? You .. You said he was fine?" Kate snapped looking at Seth.

"He was having trouble breathing but he's doing better now."

"Seth? You told me they were fine! You said they were good ... why didn't you tell me?" Kate said trying to stand up clearly angry.

"No don't sit Kate. You don't need to be angry with me! They're fine now , they want to meet you please not here I'm sorry I should have told you." He told her.

"Damn right you should have told me! They are my sons Seth! What else haven't ...you know what it doesn't even matter. Molly can I please see the boys now!" Kate asked glaring over at Seth.

"Of course." Molly said as she helped Kate get cleaned and gowned up as Seth did the same.

"They're my sons too!" He said while washing his hands.

"I am not .. gonna fight with you here. I want to see them!" Kate said as Seth wheeled her into meet the boys.

"I know I'm sorry for not telling you I really am."

"Just ... whatever." Kate said looking around the NICU for her sons.

Seth wheeled her up to , two small incubators with the Name Rollins on them.

"My boys." Kate said softly taking in the precious sight of her sons.

"They look like you." Seth said with a smile.

"Look at them they ... they're so small and they have wires and tubes everywhere." Kate said almost in tears.

"But they're fighters like their mom and their daddy."  
>"It was to earlier I knew it was ... this .. this my fault. 32 weeks ... Oh my boys. Mommy is so sorry she didn't take better care of you" Kate said in tears placing a hand on each incubator staring at her sons.<p>

"It wasn't your fault it was mine. I shouldn't have caused you all that stress! I'm sorry baby."

"Seth look at them , this ... I should have just stayed home in bed! I just ... they are so small. Oh my boys I love you soo much." Kate said tears streaming down her face her eyes locked on the twins.

"Baby listen to me. They will make it and we have the little moments with them their first laugh their first steps their first words! Those little moments we will get to see with these two special little boys don't blame your self Kate they will get bigger and we will watch them grow up together."

"They are little fighters! They will grow up to be strong men! Can ... can I touch them?" Kate sniffled slowly and in pain scooting up in the chair.

"Yes put your hand through this." Seth said slowly guiding her hand to meet Logan's.  
>"These are our boys Seth!" Kate said as she rubbed his little hand. "Hi Logan , Hi Liam I'm your mommy."<p>

"How is everything going?" Molly asked coming up to them.

"Good Thank You." Kate said. "How long will they have to stay here?"

"Doctor is thinking at least three weeks but we will see they are fighters Logan and Liam are getting stronger everyday." She smiled.

"When can we hold them?" Kate asked still looking at Logan.

"Actually the Doctor and I were talking about that and if they stay on track then we are thinking with in the next few days. We also want to try and get them to start on the bottle." Molly said with a smile.

"We get to to feed them?" Seth asked his hand now on Liam's.

"Yes if their vitals stay this good then yes Mr. Rollins with in the next 24 hours we will let you hold them and feed them."

Kate and Seth spent the whole afternoon in the NICU watching their sons , talking to them and even helped give them a little sponge bath. Kate talked to the nurses about feeding the boys and what would be the best option. Seth could tell Kate was getting tired he tried many times over the course of the afternoon to get her to go rest but she didn't want to leave the boys.

"Kate you need your rest they're gonna be OK!"

"I don't want to leave them." She told him still looking at the boys.

"Babe please you need your strength! We'll come back in the morning!" He told her trying to convince her to go and get some rest.

"They'll be OK?"

"Yes baby they will be OK I promise this time."

Kate finally agreed and blew sweet kisses to the boys when saying good bye before Seth wheeled her back to her room. When they entered there were two huge flower displays and balloons saying it's a boy.

"OH my Seth Look!" Kate said in awe at the huge display that had invaded her hospital room.

"Awww who sent these?" He asked looking around.

"I .. I don't know. Awww Look two little blue bears." Kate said standing up slowly.

"I know exactly who sent these." He said gritting his teeth.

"These ones are from Hunter and Stephanie." Kate smiled looking at the lovely flowers. Seth was standing other balloons and gift bag.

"What's in that bag Seth?" Kate asked walking slowly over to him with her hand draped over her abdomen.

"Two books that have their names on them its from him!" Seth said angerly.

"From who?" Kate asked a big confused as she looked at the two books in his hand.

"Ambrose..."

"Seth? Don't be pissed please." Kate said slowly moving towards him. "Please understand .. " She began to say

"He gave the boys books! With their names on them , I mean they are his..." He began to say as he looked back at Kate stopping himself from finishing his sentence.

"Seth please?" Kate said as she went wrap her arms around his she winced in pain a bit more that earlier.

"Kate please babe lets get you back into bed!" Seth stated helping her to the bed once she was settled he handed her the books.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked him as he sat in the chair next to the bed.

"Its nothing."

"You're mad that Dean because he sent the boys these aren't you or is it that we are stuck here for at least three weeks? Talk to me!"

"Why shouldn't I be?" He snapped.

"Seth Rollins? What the hell is wrong with you?" Kate asked sitting up looking at him.

"He is what's wrong with me?! But I don't want to talk about it!"

"Fine! Whatever! Don't talk me. Here just put these back in the bag then." Kate said handing him back the books and moving around in the bed trying to get comfortable.

"That's not the reason just never mind." He said sitting back in the chair after putting the books away.

"Look I know your mad but we had a great day with the boys and hopefully we can hold them tomorrow but Seth damn it ... " Kate said reaching out for his hand. "Come here please ..."

"I'm sorry Kate! I'm just scared that you will leave me after all this." He said moving closer to her.

"Seth listen ... I am not going to pretend that everything is ok with us because it's not! You changed and you did the one thing I never thought you would do! You hit me Seth you actually made me scared of you! But I do still love you! I know what I did was wrong and I am sorry for sleeping with Ambrose! We do need to work on us and you need to get help. But Seth I am tell you this right now! You ever ever do that to me or hurt our boys I will leave you and you wont be apart of their lives do you understand me?"

"I understand lady bug that is why I am doing this." He told her handing her a folded piece of paper.

"Seth what is this?" She questioned not looking at the paper.

"It's the DNA results for the boys."

"It doesn't matter babe. You told me you're the boys' dad and to be honest I think it's for the best! Look did you see they gave me back my engagement ring." Kate smiled flashing her diamond as Seth who was sitting on the bed with her now

"I see that. It looks beautiful on your finger." Seth smiled.

"Seth I love you! I know you messed up in a big way but everything happens for a reason and you being the boys father just shows me that we are suppose to be together. I messed up and so did you but we need to move forward for our boys! I know I love my ring and have ever since the day you asked me to be your wife!" She smiled placing her hands on his face.

"Really Babe?" He said starting to feel terrible.

"Yes Seth just kiss me already. I hate fighting with you this was suppose to be the best time of our lives and all we did was fight during my whole pregnancy! I hate it and I started hating you but you turned it around the moment the boys and I needed you! You became the man I fell in love with again and I missed him I missed that Seth. I hated you to be honest for making me fear you and for the things you did to me! But Seth I do love you and you have been here for me and our just kiss me!" She told him as she pulled him in to a slow passionate kiss.

"Wait! I need to tell you something Kate!" He said slowly pulling away from her.

"shhh just kiss me! I've missed you and this!" She told him pulling him into another kiss.

As the kiss grew more passionate a sense of guilt flooded over him as much as he wanted Kate and the boys for himself he knew deep deep down they would never be truly happy living this lie. But he still loved Kate and he wanted the boys to be his to he chose to bottle up the truth! He pulled away and looked Kate in the eyes.

"I love you Kate Nicole! Know that everything I do if for us and our boys!"

"I love you too Seth! I am sorry but you need help , promise me that you will get help with whatever it is going on with you , because I wont put myself or the boys through this anymore."

"I promise Kate! I will get help and I will never hurt you or the boys again!" He said as he kissed her again.

Later that night Seth went to make a few calls to some family Kate reached for her phone and called Dean but it went straight to voice mail.

_"HI Dean , It's Kate! Thank you so much for the baby books you sent the boys. I ... wow this is harder than I thought! Please just ... come and see me we need to talk! Seth is leaving for media in a few days and I just ... Dean Please come and see me! We really need to talk!"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A thank you to those who are still reading! Sorry again if this story is disappointing any of you in any way! As always please let me know what you think. Leaving a comment is a great way for us to communicate about this story!<strong>_

_**So thank you for all the comments and reviews!**_

_**Thank you to everyone who has favored and who is following this story you rock! Thanks!**_

_**A Special Thank you to an amazing friend! *Wink!**_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**One Month Later**: Kate was recovering very well, she was still really emotional about things but , she loved spending time with the boys in the NICU she spent every day with them. Seth was with her on all his days off! He was also seeing someone about his anger issues all while He was preparing for his huge hell in a cell match against Ambrose in a few weeks. However Kate had not heard from him. She left him a few messages but no reply. It broke her heart but she knew that it was probably for the best. Seth had been gone for the last few days but he was coming back today and they were going to be taking their baby boys home.

Kate was waiting in the waiting room when Seth came in with a car seat in each hand.

"Can you believe we get to bring these two beautiful babies home with us?" Seth said walking up to Kate and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I know babe! I am so excited. You remembered everything on the list right?" Kate asked.

"Yes Kate I did!" Seth stated simply.

"Our boys are coming home!" Kate smiled. "So. can I ask how this loop was with you getting mad?" Kate asked as they watched down the hall.

"Well the shows have been intense that's all." He said.

"Are you alright? I mean you're being careful right?" Kate asked.

"Aw someone is worried about me?" He teased leaning over and kissing her.

"Of course I am Seth why wouldn't I be. So I see you are umm missing something." Kate said biting her lip. "He's got the brief case still?"

"Yes." he said through gritted teeth.

"I know you're pissed about it! You know you can talk to me about it." Kate said as they reached the nursery. Seth looked a bit confused because he thought they were going to the NICU.

"No!"

"No? You're not going to talk to me about it?" Kate asked stopping before entering the door.

"No."

"Seth ... don't shut me out of your work. Please." Kate stated still not entering the door.

" No , because you're gonna ask me about him."

Kate just looked at him for a few moments.

"You know you could give me a little more credit than that. I know I screwed up." Kate said still looking at him.

"I know!"

"You know?" Kate questioned him moving away from the door. Seth still a bit confused as to why they hadn't went to the NICU yet.

"Yes I know wait why aren't we going to the NICU?" Seth asked looking around.

"That's all you can say is you know I screwed up? Nice Seth Nice. Oh and we aren't going to the NICU because the boys got medical cleared and were released to the Peds department 3 days ago." Kate stated with an attitude.

"No its not that .. I ... wait what? You didn't tell me so excuse me if he wasn't here." Seth said back his hands still carrying the car seats.

"Seth what the hell is wrong with you? This is suppose to be a happy day we are taking the boys home and you just seem pissy."

"I'm not pissy! If I was pissy you would know about it don't get on my last nerve woman!"

"Well we are about to go see our sons and bring them home so drop whatever attitude you got! Get me Rollins?" Kate said

"Crystal clear sunshine!" Seth smirked in that sell out smile he does in the ring.

"Don't be an ass about it! I just don't get you? You were fine when you left , hell you didn't even want to go so what the fuck happened while you were gone?" Kate asked him moving a little closer to him as he sat the car seats on the floor finally.

"You tell me?"

"Seth you are starting to piss me off! I asked you one thing you can't even tell me what's wrong with you? I've been here since you've left! I am her everyday with the boys. Feeding them , changing them , giving Liam his breathing treatments. So what ever it is you think I know , I don't. My world right now is them! Our sons damn it!" Kate said point to the door staring into Seth's eyes.

"I know they are Kate! I'm sorry it was just a long a few days." He told her as he pecked her lips softly then picking up the matching Green and Black Car Seats.

"I am sorry , I just haven't gotten much sleep these last few night! Are you ready to get the boys and go home?"

"Yes I am more than ready. Let's go get our boys."

Kate and Seth walked into the nursery and were met by Molly a nurse they had really gotten to know over the last month.

"So today's the big day." Molly said with a smile.

"Yes it is were ready to bring our boys home!" Seth said with pride placing the car seats on the couch that was in the room. Seth looked over at the two cribs and could see the boys. He couldn't believe it was it possible they had gotten even bigger since the last time he saw them.

"Well they are doing great! They are ready to go home. Kate the doctor talked to you about Liam right?" Molly asked walking over to Liam's crib.

"Yes Molly he did." Kate answered looking at Seth.

Molly handed Liam to Kate and motioned to Seth who picked up Logan. Both boys were in matching outfits sucking on their pacifiers.

"Hi there little man." Seth said looking down at the baby in his arms.

"Now Kate is the breathing treatment that Liam will need. The good news is that he only needs it before bed." Molly stated.

Kate nodded at Molly while holding Liam.

"OK we can do that. Thanks for everything Molly!" Seth said still looking at Logan.

"Any time Mr. Rollins. I am glad that everything worked out! Now I will get their discharge papers while you put them in their car seats."

Molly stated leaving the room.

"They are such beautiful babies aren't they?"

"Yes they are! I do say Mr. Rollins we make beautiful babies" Kate smiled as she put Liam slowly in his car seat.

"Yeah .. Yes we do." Seth hesitated while putting Logan in his car seat.

"Are you ready for this Dad!" Kate smiled looking down at the boys.

"Ready as I will ever be! They are perfect aren't they! They look like their dad don't they?" Seth said.

Kate smiled and wrapped her arms around Seth.

"Yes they do but I think we should keep their hair one color." Kate teased leaning in for a kiss.

"Damn! You ruined my plans because I think it would be awesome if they had two toned hair."

Kate laughed. "Can we wait until it grows out a bit please?"

"Deal." Seth laughed giving her another kiss.

After signing the papers and saying their goodbyes they finally headed for home. It was a long 4 hour drive Seth would glance back at the boys as did Kate. They were excited to finally be bringing their sons home. Seth softly grabbed her hand and smiled as he kissed it looking back at the boys then at Kate once again

"Thank you for all this lady bug."

"Thanks for what babe?"

"This. This life I never thought I would ever need." Seth admitted staring at the road and then glancing in the mirror and then at Kate once again.

"Aw Seth , I can't take all the credit. You helped I mean we wouldn't have two boys with out you. I know things have been hard and I haven't made it easy on you and I am sorry. But I am willing to work it for us and for them. I know you are getting the help you need. I love you Seth and our family." Kate said kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry too. I'm trying to work on us as well Kate!"

"I know. Thank you , I don't know why it went wrong but you are getting help. That ... that means more to me that you will ever know you're putting us ... me and the boys first and Seth I love you!" She said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry lady bug. I love you too."

"I know , I guess I am still just very emotional these days." Kate said.

"Aww well I understand baby we have two little boys who need your attention."

"yeah who knew two little boys could make me this emotional and well give me this body." Kate laughed.

"Your body is beautiful even more beautiful just like when we first met."

"Seth you don't have to lie I mean hello I just gave birth to twins a little over a month ago! But thank you." Kate said kissing his cheek.

"No problem lady bug anytime. I mean it you look amazing." He told her as he quickly kissed her lips before focusing back on the road.

Finally reaching there home Seth pulled in to the drive way and turned off the car. "

So Dad are your ready for this?" Kate asked unbuckling her seat belt.

"Ready if you are Kate?" He smiled looking back at the boys!

Kate smiled they got out of the car and Seth grabbed both car seats and carried them up to the door Kate had the bags in her hand. When Liam started getting really fussy as Kate was trying to open the door.

"Its OK Liam were almost inside. Shh shh." Seth said trying too calm him down while bouncing the car seat.

"I know sweetie mommy's hurrying." Kate said finally getting the door opened at they walked inside.

"Surprise!"

"What the hell?" Kate said looking around the room and seeing a banner that said Welcome Home Logan and Liam!

"This is for you and the boys! Welcome home Boys!" Seth smiled placing the car seats down on the couch as they greeted their parents.

"Seth really? You did all this?" Kate said looking around and seeing friend and family as Seth parents took the boys out of their car seats and began to spoil them.

"Thank you! Seth but why?" Kate said as she looked over at his parents each one holding a baby.

"Because you deserve it Kate Nicole! You brought two little babies into the world

"Well I couldn't have done it with out you! I mean that Seth. From the bottom of my heart! I love you." Kate said.

"I love you too!" He told her giving her a sweet passionate kiss.

After having an amazing time at the party finally all the guest and left and Kate and Seth were in the nursery putting the boys to bed Kate was giving Liam his breathing treatment while Seth was rocking Logan.

"Seth babe do you think they should sleep in our room tonight?" Kate asked.

"So that way Daddy can be near his little fighters yes he can." Seth coo'd

"Good because I've already set but the bassinets in our room." Kate confessed finishing up Liam's treatment.

"Perfect our little family is finally together."

They walked in to their room and laid the boys down and covered them up. "They are perfect aren't they?" Kate smiled wrapping her arms around Seth looking down at the boys.

"Yes they are."

**One Week Later:** Seth was laying in bed with a pillow over his head as both boys were crying.

"Shh I know little guy!" Kate said to Liam. "Seth are you going to get up and help me I can't feed them and change them at the same time." Kate snapped

"I'm coming ugh I'm so tired!" He said slowly getting out of bed.

"Yeah well so am I ... how many times have you gotten your ass out of bed in the last week!"

"I have helped Kate! That attitude your giving me now? "

"Seth helped my ass I got up three times last night! You're leaving for raw in a few hours and I need a shower so here you deal with them!" Kate said as she handed Logan to Seth and walked into their bathroom.

"Fine with me because you actin like this is a hard job!" Seth said calming Logan down.

"Excuse me?" Kate said coming out of the bathroom. "What did you just say? Seth seriously? It would be nice if I could oh I don't know sleep through the night just once!" Kate said

"You need sleep! I have to work in a few hours and all they do is cry!"

"Yeah I know ... Logan has been up since 4 am this morning and just when I get him to sleep Liam starts. But oh Mr. Money in the bank has to be on a plane so he can't be bothered to get up and help!"

"This is ridiculous right now! I'm getting ready!" Seth said putting a quiet Logan down and walking away.

"Right ... just walk away Seth you arrogant ass! Just like you always do when shit gets real!" Kate said. Walking over to the boys.

"What did you say? Why don't ya go and run to Ambrose and fuck him like you want! Because every time we fought or had a disagreement you run to him!"

"Oh come off it Seth! You know I haven't talked to him in weeks! So stop with the Dean Ambrose crap! I am here with you right now and all I ask for is a little bit of help! Is that so much to ask! I need a shower before you go is that OK Mr. Rollins?"

"Fine."

"Yeah Fine! Can you at least change the boys for me? Their clothes are on the changing table in their room." Kate said before going into the room.

"Fine! Let's pick you a outfit little ones."

After Seth changed the boys he laid them both down again and started packing. Kate came out of the bathroom ready for the day

"What time does your plane leave?" She asked softly.

"In a few hours!" He stated as he finished packing.

"Seth really?" Kate groaned in announce.

"Yes really!"

"Whatever just go!" Kate said as she picking up Liam.

"Let me see liam before I go." Seth stated reaching to the baby.

"Fine her take him!" Kate said handing Seth the baby and then picking up Logan who was starting to fuss.

"Sorry little man! I know shhh , but Daddy will be back soon I promise" Seth said patting his back when all of a sudden Liam vomited all over Seth's black button down shirt.

"Ewwww! Damn it!"

Kate was holding in a laugh as she laid Logan back down, "Here let me take him."

"Please I have to go and change!" Seth said annoyed.

Kate took Liam from Seth and watched as he started to unbutton his shirt. "I am sorry I was a bitch." Kate said

"Me too."

"You're sorry or your agree I was a bitch?" Kate said cleaning off Liam.

"Me too!" He told her putting on another shirt.

"You're sorry or your agree I was a bitch?" Kate said cleaning off Liam.

"I'm sorry."

"I know... it's just been a long ass week and your leaving."

"I know Kate! I'm sorry!"

"It just sucks! The boys just got home and you leaving you , have Raw , Smackdown and press for hell in a cell!"

"I have to work! I can just stop everything because you're tired!" Seth snapped fixing his shirt!

"Yeah you have to work! But you couldn't ask Hunter to take you off the media tour?" She snapped back laying Liam down.

"No were short handed with the superstars as is! Half of them are either laid off or out with injuries!"

"Right so savoir Seth to the rescue and fuck everything else right!" Kate said walking over to him.

"Oh my god! I'm not gonna even talk about this anymore!"

"Cause you know I am right! You care more about that damn brief case than me or these boys!" Kate yelled standing in front of him.

"What the fuck?!" That's not even true!" I'm getting the help I needed and I was there for you when you needed me! Now what? You know ... See you in a few days!" He said as he pushed past Kate and headed down the stairs.

"I never said you weren't getting help! You know what just fucking leave ass hole!" Kate yelled after him.

"I will!" He yelled slamming the door both boys stared crying.

* * *

><p><em><strong> Thank you for all the comments and reviews!<strong>_

_**Thank you to everyone who has favored and who is following this story you rock! Thanks!**_

_**A special thanks to MoxieMay! If you haven't read her work yet please go check it out! :)**_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

As the door slammed behind him the boys started crying!

"Damn it!" Kate said as she slid down the wall and just broke down in tears as the boys were crying. "Pull yourself together , the boys need you!" She said to herself.

Kate slowly got up and went to her sons.

"Oh I know." Kate said as she picked up Logan and rocked Liam's bassinet with her foot.

**Later that afternoon**: Kate was exhausted the boys had been up most of the day and it seemed when she was done with one the other would start Logan was in his swing while she was trying to calm down an upset Liam. Seth hadn't called or texted her and she found herself not carrying at all. When she heard a knock on the door.

"Let's go see who is at the door Mr. Man shall we." Kate said talking to Liam who was still a little fussy. "Hey Mel." Kate smiled seeing best friend at the door with two small bags in hand. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey girl! Hey cutie pie! oh my gawd you look horrible!" Melanie said looking at her overly tired friend wearing yoga pants a baggy t-shirt with baby puke on it and her hair in a messy bun.

"Gee thanks! Son of a bitch." Kate signed when she heard Logan crying.

"I'll get him sit down!"

"Are you sure .. I mean .. " Kate hesitated following her into living room.

"Yes! Hey there cutie pie. Awww see it's not so bad. " Melanie said to Logan as she got him out of his swing and started sooth him.

"Thanks!" Kate said sitting down holding Liam who was finally dozing off to sleep. Melanie picked up Logan and sat beside her friend.

"No problem where's two tone?"

"Seth left this morning! He had to work." Kate said positioning Liam over her shoulder and now rubbing his back.

"What the fuck?! Why are you still with him?"

"He had to be at Raw tonight! Hell in the cell is coming up ... and well I ... love him and the boys need their father of course."

"You know they look more like Dean." Melanie said holding Logan up in front of her looking at his face.

"Mel? They do not ... they couldn't possible they are Seth's boys." Kate said looking at Logan's face.

"Huh uh. If they are his why they have blonde hair?" Melanie questioned.

"All babies have light hair."

"Not all babies!"

"Melanie they are Seth's the DNA test said so we are getting married." Kate said getting up and putting a sleeping Liam in his swing.

"Why are you in such denial? You two act bipolar half the time anyway!" Melanie said putting a sleeping Logan into his swing and following her friend back to the couch.

"I know! I know I am a freaking bipolar mess , Mel ... I am not happy! I can't do this anymore." Kate said breaking down in tears.

"Don't cry you know what you need to do follow your heart!" Melanie told her pulling Kate into a hug.

"What am I going do to do? I can't ... I just ... I love Seth I do .. but we ... we're just not good together and our boys don't they deserve to have both parents together? I hate feeling like this."

"I know but do you want the boys to have two parents that love each other or two parents that fight all the time?"

"Where did things go wrong Mel? I mean you know I love Seth , I mean remember when I first met him he was everything I wanted in a man but now why are things so screwed up!" Kate said as Melanie handed her a tissue.

"I can't tell you that people just fall out of love at times."

"Do you think may Seth doesn't love me anymore?"

"You have to do what is best for you and them. I mean I wouldn't have stayed with a man who hit me but then again he would had been the one in the hospital after he hit me ya know! I'm not saying leave the man or anything I'm just saying see what happens. Call crazy man and talk to him I know you want to." Melanie explained to her friend.

"I know Seth didn't mean to hurt me! That's not the Seth I feel in love with! I know you were so pissed at me for staying with him ... and ... well wait crazy man you mean Dean?" Kate questioned glancing over at the boys to see they were still sleeping.

"I know Seth is getting help ... and as far as Dean goes I've tried calling him and texting him. Nothing. I haven't talked to him since the boys were born. I know he was pissed they weren't his and maybe it's just hard for him I don't know. Seth wont tell me anything about him or work. All I know is that they are fighting at Hell in a Cell and I only know that because I watch TV." Kate said glancing at the time and then back at the sleeping twins!

"He's scared that's all here give me your phone." Melanie said reaching for the phone and dialing his number. "Let's just see OK?"

When it started ringing she handed the phone to Kate. "Here talk to him!"

Kate hesitated but took the phone. "You've Reached Ambrose you know what to do." Is what she heard and hung up the phone.

"See I told you!" Kate said putting the phone down.

"Oh my god this is ridiculous I don't know!" She said throwing her hands up. "Ugh do what you want to do! But only you know how you truly feel!"

"Why are you getting pissed at me? I get that I screwed up and I am miserable and ... Damn it!" Kate said realizing that her loud voice woke up the twins who were now crying.

"Shhh its OK boys. Just give it a try that's all I'm saying"

Kate picked up Logan while Melanie got Liam.

"I am scared OK because if I truly follow my heart and be a selfish bitch I ruin a family!" Kate admitted.

"All you can do is try babe! Look you can't be miserable just because you don't want to ruin a family that isn't going to be good for any one."

The room fell silent for a few minutes as each of them rocked a baby.

"Can you take me to the airport?" Kate finally asked.

"Yes I can! Would you like me to watch the boys because you know I will do it!" Melanie smiled.

"Yeah I probably shouldn't take them Huh." Kate said looking down at Logan.

"Uh no they're still too little and the flying would hurt their little ears."

" I knew that! Please tell me I am doing the right thing before I change my mind."

"You're doing the right thing I'm telling you this is for the best."

**The Next Night-** **Smackdown** backstage Seth was talking with Randy Orton about the plan for the show tonight.

"So things are good?" Randy asked leaning up against a crate backstage.

"Yeah everything is good man."

"I see you umm got your case back last night." Randy said holding in a laugh.

"Yes not even funny Orton!" Even though it was hard to find that button to push it!"

"It was a little funny! I mean you got slimmed man."

"Yeah I guess." Seth said with a small laugh.

"I wasn't gonna say anything but dude you look tired at hell." Randy said.

"Gee thanks. With two newborns its rough."

"Yeah I remember when my daughter was born man I was even out with an injury. I can't imagine two crying babies."

"Its pretty rough." Seth said.

"It will get better man soon they will sleep through the night!" Randy told him.

"Hey Rollins!" Dean called to him as he walked up to the two men.

"What do you want Ambrose!"

"You ready for the show tonight or what?" Dean stated looking at Orton eyeing him. "What you looking at Orton?"

"Yes I'm ready to kick your ass!"

"Right on what planet ... On what universe are you gonna kick my ass?" Dean stated getting into Seth's face.

"This one!"

"Right! Keep dreaming you sell out women beating piece of shit!"

"Hey now Ambrose take it down a notch! You've been a little more unstable and usual this last month man." Orton said.

"We don't have to wait for the match we can do it right now!" Seth said.

"Yeah .. let's do this .. why wait for hell in cell!" Dean said as Seth got in his face.

"Guys come on wait til you get in the ring." Randy said.

"No I'm sick of this I wanna kick his ass!"

"Sick of what Seth huh? You got what you wanted! But you wanna kick my ass.. go for it! I've nothing any way!" Dean said.

"Sick of all these secrets and lies and fuck it ... the boys are yours! I lied there you happy now!"

"WHAT!" Kate yelled walking over to the guys who all stopped and looked at her. Surprised to see her there. "What the hell did you just say!"

"Kate I ... I can explain." Seth stuttered.

"You better explain everything Seth! Locker room NOW!" Kate said.

"Kate I'm coming too." Dean added just as pissed.

"No you stay here this is between me an him I will talk to you later! I promise!" Kate said glancing at Dean and the back at Seth.

"Yeah Ambrose stay here , you've already done enough asshole!"

"Seth enough! Locker Room Now!" Kate repeated.

"I'm coming..." Seth said.

"You fucking lay one hand on her Rollins I will kick your ass!" Dean said as they headed towards his locker room.

"Fuck you!"

"Yeah big words for an lying piece of shit Rollins. You took something away from me something I wont ever get back I will make you pay for that!" Dean said.

"I don't care I lost everything now anyway." Seth said.

"Stop it! Seth we need to talk now! Dean I will talk to you when I am done with this lying ass hole!"

Finally reaching the locker room.

"What the hell?! Kate!"

"What? Don't you what the hell Kate me!" Kate said slamming the locker room door. "Did you really lie to me?"

"Yes!" He stated simply.

"Yes? That's all I fucking get? Seth Rollins! You... you ... lied about the boys they aren't yours? What the hell were you thinking?" Kate yelled trying to hold in her emotions.

"I don't fucking know alright! I wanted to protect you and I fucked up! Also knowing those will probably be the only two you will ever have!"

"Seth you are fucking ass hole!" Kate said holding in her tears. "I know I may never get pregnant again! But I never once blamed you for that and you know maybe I should have! You are a self righteous son of a bitch!"

"Go Kate! Just fucking go to him! I know you want too!"

"Damn right I will! Seth you are nothing to me! Do you get that I put up with way to damn much from you! Don't fucking worry about your house! The boys and I will be out of there before you get home! Oh and one more thing ... " Kate said taking off her ring. "Maybe you can give this to the next woman you lie to ass hole." She threw the ring at him.

He didn't say anything as picked up the ring and looked at her.

"You're not even going to fight for me are you?" Kate said softly as their eyes finally met. "It's fine Seth really! Don't worry the boys and I are gone out of your life!"

He still didn't say anything as tears filled his eyes watching Kate walked out the door.

"I'm sorry." He said softly as he sat there for awhile in the locker room alone.

Kate left the locker room and Dean was right there.

"Hey!"

"Hey? You've been avoiding me for a fricken month and I get a Hey?"

"Look I am sorry about that but I when I found out the boys weren't mine I was pissed and then you went into surgery and I saw the boys and it was just to damn hard to be there knowing they weren't mine and you ... "

"Me?" Kate asked.

"That you weren't mine either alright. I didn't want to fight with Seth so I told him I would back off damn it!"

"I know that couldn't have been easy and I am sorry! I am sorry that , this ass hole lied. I should have double checked but he showed me a paper and it ... must ..have been a fake. I just ... would you like to meet your boys?" Kate asked.

"More than anything , but umm can we get another DNA test done. I mean just to be sure because I can't get my hopes up about being a father to them and have them taken away."

"Of course I understand."

"There is one thing I have to do first!"

"Yeah whats that?" Kate questioned.

"Are you done with Rollins I mean your not going back to him?"

"Oh no never! I need to follow my heart and do what is right for myself and the boys."

"Me too." Dean said pulling Kate in to a deep passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><em><strong>176 Comments and Reviews! WOW! I can't believe it! Thank you to everyone who has favored and who is following this story you rock! Thanks!<strong>_

_**Special thanks to an amazing Red Head! *WINK* **_


End file.
